Serenity
by Fire-Playing Player
Summary: [ Takes place during Blood episode A Boy Meets A Girl] Diva makes conversation with Riku and realizes that with every word she feels more human. After their talk, Diva encounters a mysterious man who will unlock the doors to the blood soaked past of her race.
1. Chapter 1

"I won't bite you...no pun intended." Diva giggled, watching Riku sweat nervously in front of her. She could smell the feat permeating off of him. She waited a long moment, wondering if she should leave. She had waited a long time to meet him, and now here he was up close to her. She had him cornered, that she knew. If he had been older he could have easily just ran away but he probably knew she'd catch him. He wouldn't get far if he left now.

"Then what do you want?" his voice shook.

"I don't really know...I've asked myself that same question for years. You see, Riku, you've caught my interest. And I'm usually hard to please...but there's something about you..."

She sat down in front of him. She motioned for him to join her, but he didn't move. He was still wary of her.

"C'mon...I'm not dangerous."

"You are...you're a monster."

"Oh? I am...well, I've heard worse."

She began to hum. Riku darted his eyes back and forth. They landed on his unconscious older brother. He gulped. He bid his body to relax and sit down. He sensed that she wasn't going to kill him—at least not yet anyway. And she seemed to want to talk to him.

He crossed his legs, but didn't let his guard down.

"Hi..."

"Hey...um...okay, this can't be happening. You're an _enemy._ Enemies aren't suppose to make idle chit-chat and relax in situations like these."

"True." Diva cocked her head to one side. "I've been alone a long time. It would be nice to talk to someone like you. I wanted to apologize for attacking you at the Zoo long ago. I drained you of all your blood and my sister was forced to turn you into a Chevalier."

_Am I hearing her right? _

"Okay, is this a joke? Because this isn't funny Diva."

"What joke? It's just the two of us. I swear no one is making me say these things. I'm trying to be sincere here and you're being quite rude, and I half expected you to be a sweet boy."

He pouted.

"I am sweet when I'm not being antagonized..."

"Give me a break. If I had wanted to kill you, wouldn't you be dead right now? You're perfectly in one piece, silly boy. All I want is to have conversation. You're thinking why? Well, because...I'm lonely Riku. I'm sure you've experienced that feeling before."

Her eyes lowered to the floor. "Isolation. Solitude. Drive even a non-human crazy. Monster or not, no one deserves to be locked up in chains." she murmured more to herself.

"Hey...I didn't mean anything by it, Diva. You're kind of intimidating. And you'd be a whole lot less if you tried being more like Saya."

"Like Saya, huh? Why does everyone make such a big deal over my sister? It makes me sick sometimes...you know, I wonder what our lives would have been like had that crazy old geezer not separated us at birth or locked me up in that vile tower. But it probably wouldn't have made a difference, huh?"

_Diva...so this is her vulnerable side? _

"I'd always like to think that Saya and I got along in the womb. Weird, I know. Our mother was long dead when we were born and there hasn't been a single day where I haven't thought about what life would have been like had she been alive today. And I've always wanted to know who our father was."

Diva sighed. "I haven't talked this much to...anyone. Not even to my own Chevaliers, not like they'd care. I'm just a scientific tool to be whipped around and controlled like a puppet. All Amshel has to do is snap his fingers. He thinks I'm clueless. They all do. I may be a chiropteran, but I also have feelings. I just don't let them show..."

"Why?"

"Because you can't trust anyone. Trust is for fools. Fear is the only ultimate solution...still...all that talk...could he have been right?"

"That's not true! Saya told me what humans did to you and that's not right. But that doesn't mean you have to lock your heart. There are still good people around."

"Really? You know my sister wants me dead...and honestly, I've always wanted to die. The only reason I've stayed with my Chevaliers so long is because I'd rather be with them than back in that tower. I have dreams where I'm locked back in that dingy place. So cold. So vacant. Just me. I wake up in a cold sweat and I'm relieved to find that I'm free. Yet... I..."

She balled her fists.

"I always wanted to go to school...make friends...even if I couldn't live with Saya, I at least wanted what she had. But...a girl like me dreaming is foolish."

"Well...why don't you start off by telling me your likes and dislikes?"

Diva blinked.

"Me?"

"Sure. I mean...I'm half expecting to see your dislikes outweigh your likes, but there has to be something you like."

"Well...let's see...I like reading, I like strawberries. I like to sing."

"Yeah, your voice suits you."

"Thank you."

"So, you read? What kind of books?"

She shrugged. Nathan usually provided her with any kind of book he could get his hand on. She had to do something in her spare time besides destroying things and breaking her toys. With books she could imagine she was in her own little world. She didn't care what kinds of books they were. She read dictionaries, cooking books, biographies, graphic novels, literature books, and so on.

"Beats me. I read to read. I'm not particularly picky on books."

"You like strawberries?"

"Yes. But I like sweets, too. My Chevaliers don't know that I get Nathan to take me to any bakery I want so I can stuff my face. And I also like food, food. You know? I learned to cook on my own and I don't like to brag but I'm a magician in the kitchen."

He actually laughed at that.

"Man, you're more and more like Saya by the minute. When you talk to someone and reveal a little about yourself you seem more human, Diva."

"Too bad it'll have to end."

"Huh?"

"I'm the enemy, Riku. And if my sister sees me with you she'll want me dead on the spot. I really enjoyed talking to you, boy. Maybe someday..."

She paused. She leaned in towards him, her eyes glowing sapphire. Riku hit his back against the metal.

"Don't be frightened."

She reached out to him and tugged on his coat, ripping it with little effort so that it appeared as though his shirt had been shredded.

"What are you..."

"Trust me..." she hissed. "I know what I'm doing. I'm sorry about this Riku. I really enjoyed talking to you...but it seems as though I have to bid us farewell. I'm going to make it seem as though you and I had a scuffle. That will definitely get her mad. Please forgive me for this. And this, too."

She punched him in the stomach so hard, he felt her knuckle touch his spine. He coughed up blood and crumbled into a fetal position at Diva's feet.

"I'm sorry!" She covered her mouth. That was the first time she had apologized to someone and it had been sincere. What was happening to her?

_I'm becoming human because of Riku... I like him...so I won't kill him? That's a first. _

Almost on cue, the door flew in. Diva hesitated leaving, looking at Riku.

"I'm sorry..."

And she meant it.


	2. Chapter 2

Diva felt an hand pull her ankle, causing her to stumble. She looked down at Riku, almost with regret. She didn't want to leave but she had no choice. When had she ever had a choice when someone wasn't controlling her like a willing puppet?

"Don't go...you can't leave yet. Maybe I...could convince Saya to let you...live..."

"You're crazy. My sister is like a canvas, she can be easily dyed any color...just as I have been."

"Diva!"

She glanced over her shoulder at her sister, her sword gripped between her hands.

"What did you do?"

"I haven't done anything wrong..." her voice was flat. Diva picked Riku up gently, brushing him off. She stepped away from him, Saya's eyes never left her face. Riku stood in front of Diva, much to her surprise.

"Saya..."

"Riku, get out of the way, she's dangerous!"

"No she isn't! She isn't the enemy, Saya! We talked and...I think we should just leave her alone!"

"Diva is evil!"

Diva sighed dramatically. "That's an understatement of the year, Saya. Goodness, you can be so dramatic."

Riku spread his arms out, standing ram rod straight. Diva placed a hand on his shoulder, gently pushing him out of her way. But he remained adamant; stubborn and wouldn't budge.

"Riku, if you don't move I'm going to have to shove you...and seeing as you know how hard I can punch I suggest you move out of the way."

"No! I'm trying to get you two to put an end to this useless feud. I know I haven't really been a part of the whole thing, so I don't know entirely what's going on behind the scenes of why you two want to kill each other so badly. Diva isn't as bad as she seems. I think it's because of the environment she was raised in and she's trying really hard to fit in... I think. But she's never been taught how."

"Riku, you don't do anything for me...don't defend me. Big sister will never come to reason. Her mind is set and there's nothing that's going to change it. I've killed so many people, people have fought over our blood and this bloody cycle needs to be eliminated."

"But Diva..."

"I've accepted the truth. But Saya doesn't know the whole truth...does she?"

Saya lowered her sword. "What do you mean?"

"C'mon...Saya. You've read Joel's diary just as I have. Are you wondering what happened to the blank pages?"

Saya remained silent. She didn't know what Diva was getting at. But something was telling her that Diva wasn't bluffing or trying to stall for time. She was entirely stoic and level-headed.

"When did you read Joel's diary?" asked Saya.

"Nathan gave me a copy of it...like I told Riku before, I like to read. I don't care what the book is about. He also gave me a diary of someone else that we all know, isn't that right big sister?"

"What do you mean? There's another diary besides Joel's?"

"Yes."

"Is it like a continuation of the diary?"

Diva rolled her eyes. "No! The diary doesn't belong to Joel." Diva's voice dropped a few octaves.

"_**The diary belonged to our mother." **_

"Your mother?" said Riku looking back and forth between the sisters.

"Our...mother."

"Yes. I was in my room when Nathan brought me another book. It was old, yellowed, the binding obviously sewed many times to keep the pages in place. But in such mint condition...like the size of a thick chapter book. I don't know why he wanted to give it me...it was clear he'd had for a long time...hidden somewhere even Amshel couldn't find it and get rid of it."

Diva began to pace back and forth.

"So when I began reading it I knew it wasn't just an ordinary novel. It explained every detail about our kind...how we came to be...we've been around a long time, Saya."

"What about our mother?"

Diva produced a well-worn book, the lock long ago rusted and red rusted. A string had been used to keep it in place so that it wouldn't fall apart. It seemed so thing and fragile, which why Diva was holding it so gently. Diva traced a name on it, smiling.

"I got to know all about mommy...even from Nathan's stories. We could get to know our late mother or we can kill ourselves. Which will it be, Saya?"

Diva waved the book in front of her. Her face devoid of its usual child-like delight and evil she'd known all too well from Amshel. Saya propped her sword on the metal container, she curled her legs underneath her and sat down, looking nowhere. Diva mimicked her pose.

"What was her name?"

"It's kind of an odd one...her name was Onigen."

"Onigen, huh? It is weird. How much do you know about our mother?"

"Enough... I know that the killing of Queens in our species started with our great-great-great grandmother and it was suppose to end with our mother and her sister. I also know that Queens aren't the only ones who make up the kingdom of chiropterans. There are Kings, who like Queens, there are two born within each generation. They are the first, just like us."

"Kings?"

"Twin boys. Our grandfather and his uncle were Kings, as were their fathers before them and before that and before that. The oldest chiropteran found was almost a thousand years old. Chiropterans can be traced back to the Chiropteran Eve, so to speak."

Diva smiled. "You know what my favorite part in mom's diary was?"

"What?"

"When she met our father."

Saya's eyes widened in surprise. Diva laughed, balled her fists and held them to her mouth, giggling.

"It was cute. They didn't like each other at first, but they got along well..."

The side of the boat rocked tremendously. Diva collided with Saya, rolling on the floor. The diary fell from Diva's possession. Diva gasped, reaching for it. She couldn't lose it now. It was the only piece she had left of her mother.

Two huge shadows—in the form of chiroptera—erupted into the room. One was Karl, the other was an unidentified Chevalier Saya had never seen before. He was coloured in muted shades of dark, he was very large in size and height. He easily overpowered Karl's form.

His eyes were an intense red, his sclera black. He had two sets of teeth with the inner set being razor sharp and a spiked tongue—which was being used to strangle Karl.

"Saya! Riku! Get out of here!"

Saya pierced the Chevalier with her sword which was coated in her blood. Diva held her breath, waiting to see the bulky creature crystallize and shatter into powdered dust. But none of that happened. Time seemed to stand still.

_What's going on? Why isn't her blood working? Unless... _

The Chevalier let go of Karl, growled at Saya and knocked her back several feet.

_I don't sense my blood in his veins...who is he? _

"_**Diva!" **_

Before Diva could react, she was swept up in the arms of the Chevalier. Karl collided into him in hopes that he'd drop Diva, but his grip was stronger than steel.

"Diva!" It Was Saya calling after her this time.

"Saya..."

Diva punched the Chevalier in the jaw so hard she thought she heard his neck break. She escaped from his grasp just about the same time she saw David and Lewis aiming their weapons towards her.

_Damn...I have to get out of here. This boat could become our casket if we all don't leave. _

The unknown Chevalier went on a rampage. He bit into the shoulder of Karl, taking some of his flesh with him and pinning him down. Karl kicked, screamed, and stabbed the larger beasts with his spiked arm. But this one seemed impenetrable and...far more deadly than any Chevalier. There was a sick, cracking sound.

Everyone watched as the Chevalier's head split into a dual headed form.

"What the hell?"

David shot at it repeatedly.

"Brilliant, keep shooting! Bullets don't work, idiot!" Diva cried.

"_**What are you?!" **_Karl screeched. Something like a disgusting, fleshy balloon erupted through the room, sending shivers down Saya's spine. Diva looked closer and gaped. Karl's head was gone from his shoulders, now being devoured by the Chevalier. His powerful jaws worked, grinding the meat until he swallowed. He cried, the piercing shrieks loud enough to make one deaf.

"Bastard ate his head..."

"Haji...what is that thing?" Saya asked.

Haji remained silent, his expression neutral. He studied the creature who seemed to be waiting for them.

Hunched over, The Chevalier stared at Lewis and David. He unhinged his jaw, and spit out long, needles spiked equivalent to arrows. Diva jumped in, blocking the spikes with her bare hand and only one of them planting itself in her arm. She didn't flinch.

"I don't know who you are...but you killed my Chevalier...that wasn't very nice."

He let out a noise between a hiss and a cackle. He aimed a fist towards Diva. She almost dodged it, but the blow connected with her head and she was out cold.

"Diva!" Riku cried. He began to run after her, but Saya held him back.

"No, Riku. You can't."

"We can't just let that thing take her! She's still your sister, Saya!"

Nearby Kai groaned.

Th Chevalier escaped with Diva in tow, just about the same time the boat was about to enter the stages of exploding. David cursed, watching the Chevalier with Diva in his grotesque arms. He noticed how the beast was treating her with so much care.

"Riku? You're alive?"

"Yeah."

"Where's Diva?"

"A Chevalier took her. We'll explain later, we have to get out of here! The ship is about to blow!"

_What's going on? _

Diva opened her eyes and felt herself on the rough, yet strong skin of something familiar.

"Where are you taking me?"

Nothing.

"I know you can talk...I saw what you did back there. You're different from a Chevalier. You split your head in two...and you also have features belonging to something... I don't know."

_You're not so bad. You're more like Saya when you open up to people. _

"Riku..."

From the distance she heard the ship explode. She thought she heard someone say her name, but maybe she was dreaming.

"You could say I'm a friend of a friend...I've been looking for you for a long time. I should have taken your sister with us as well."

"So, you _do _speak? Just who are you?"

"All in due time...Diva. All in due time."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

"I want to know who you are," said Diva.

"All in due time."

"You've been saying that for the past fifteen minutes. You killed one of my Chevaliers back there, for what reason may I ask?"

"You're persistent, I'll give you that."

He dove straight for the tall skyscraper building Diva called home. Amshel would probably wonder what she was dong back so early, not that she cared much about that. The old man, as she liked to call him, practically fawned over her as though she were his daughter. What a sick relationship that would be seeing as Amshel was a a sick, sociopath perverted man who couldn't seem to keep his hands off her, especially when she was sleeping.

Diva felt the wind bite into her skin, the Chevalier she was riding on picked up the speed—and much to her surprise crashed into the windows of the building, shards of glass like pebbles sprinkling everywhere, a few even cut her.

The Chevalier crouched down so that she could get off. The first thing she smelled was blood, not her own, but the blood of a Chevalier. It was a little dark to see, but with the light of the moon she could make out the lines of a few bodies and the blood that had been sprayed in their wake.

Diva turned. "What happened here?"

"Isn't that obvious?"

She watched as he began to shift back into human form. She could make out the skin shrinking back; retreating. The claws shrank back into normal toes, his teeth back into human teeth—and his hair covered his back and down like a makeshift blanket. It was dark with a slight blue tint. When he rose, he easily towered over her. His eyes, she couldn't quite make them out but she knew they were a dark colour.

He stood in nothing, wearing only a pair of dark pants.

"You're quite handsome...but that hasn't changed my mind about you." Diva held her mother's diary to her chest.

"Now, tell me who you are."

"You may call me Lukken for now."

She raised a dark eyebrow, then shrugged.

"You think my name odd, don't you? Your mother's name made quite the impression when I first met her."

"What do you know about my mother?" Diva gritted.

"Plenty. All of the secrets and mysteries, enough to keep you guessing for more."

"Please, no more. Just tell me about my mother."

She waited until he put a finger to his chin. He shrugged casually.

"Very well. What do you need to know?"

"Anything," Diva breathed. "I wish to know more about her...and I feel as though you and...Nathan were close to her."

"Indeed we were. We both adored her, although more so Nathan. Where do I begin..."

He sat on the floor, surprising Diva. After a few minutes, she mimicked his pose, the diary placed beside her. Lukken furrowed his brows in thought.

"Yes...let's begin there." He tilted back somewhat so that it seemed it looked as though he were staring into the ceiling. It was that look in his eyes that chilled her right down to the bone.

"What do you see?"

The question had Lukken turning to face her. He bowed his head slightly. His mind wondered to that day, where he held Onigen in his arms, the rain pelting them like icy bullets. A distraught Nathan Mahler crying over her like a baby, not wanting to see her die. She was pointing to her abdomen the while she lay there and then...

"Onigen was born October 25th, 1242 in the Sea of Trees, which would soon be known as Aokigahara, located in Ancient Japan. She was named for the demon who was assumed to have lived in the forest, responsible for over one-hundred deaths in suicide. She didn't know her parents, so she and her sister,Yūrei, were raised by a single father who had lost his family in an accident. When he discovered the then infant Onigen and Yūrei, the twin Queens were covered in the blood and entrails of what Sato, their adoptive father, believed to have been their parents, as well as several other unidentified bodies."

The image of two helpless infants in the forest covered in blood stuck inside Diva's brain. She nodded despite herself.

"Your mother and aunt were happy, living peaceful—never knowing pain, accepting knowledge and love from Sato who did his best to keep them from harm. Thinking about it now, perhaps he sheltered them _too _much."

"I..read about it. I just..."

…

She sounded as though she were under water. Her mother and aunt had been lucky, taken in by a kind human and raised as a normal family, sheltered, love, protected. She'd received the exact opposite. The thought made her shudder, fifty years of being cut, poked, and prodded, and felt up by the men who discovered her and Saya.

"This continued on well into their teens, the time where they were not aware of the fact they'd ceased to age. Sato, despite his rapid declining health, knew that his girls had ceased aging. He thought something was wrong, so he and a colleague one day took samples of Yūrei's and Onigen's blood—and mixed them together. Their blood crystallized and turned to powder."

"Just like me and Saya..." said Diva.

"In the diary, my mother mentioned a man Sato had introduced her to...that man was..."

"Nathan, correct."

"She wouldn't meet you for a long time..."

Diva traced fine fingers over the cover of her mother's diary. She flipped to a random page, reading her mother's handwriting.

_Sato once taught me that in life you're presented with two choices. The path you choose is entirely up to you, but pick wisely. You will only be presented with choices you make based on the path you take in this world. There's no such thing as fate or destiny, only what the world takes from you and what you take from the world. _

"This entry...after this, there aren't any more pages, they're blank. How did my mother die?"

Lukken narrowed his eyes, ground his teeth.

"We'll get to that soon...Diva. I promise."

"_I don't have much longer...Lukken." _

"_Onigen..." _

"_We're cursed...out whole race is cursed. What happened? My life was so perfect, so wonderful...and it all ended with the discovery of the power in our blood—mine and Yūrei's. Now...it's too late." _

_She touched her abdomen. "It's too late..." she moaned, as the tiny lifeforms could hear her. _

_Lukken pounded his fist into the earth. He felt the first drop of rain land on his cheek. _

"_You can't do this! Onigen, listen to me...**Onigen**!" _

"I wish...I had done more to protect her."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 **

"I've been a Chevalier a long time...not as long as Nathan. Live a few decades, and yes, they all start to look the same. Time had a way of breaking down your convictions."

"You mean...humans?" Diva pointed.

"Yes."

The new voice didn't startle them in the least. Nathan strode his way from the darkness to join Lukken and Diva, sitting down with them as though they were having tea instead of discussing Onigen's past and the few contents of her diary.

"Live more than a few decades, and yes, they all start to look the same. Like cows. Intelligent, talking pieces of meat. Granted, I always didn't think that way, but truly and surely, time has a way of breaking down your convictions."

Surprised, Diva turned to blink up at him. "Really? You?"

"Does that shock you?" Nathan grinned. "Yes, my girl, I was human once. So worried about not hurting poor defenseless humans, only taking what I needed, so scared about losing control." He shook his head.

"And then, one night Onigen, Lukken, and I met a group of men who wanted to kill us. And we slaughtered them all. As easily as killing spiders."

"Because you're going to tear out their throats and suck them dry. And life got a lot simpler once I realized that," Lukken said, shrugging.

"Despite what Sato was doing behind their backs, Onigen still cared for humans, much like Saya today. However, Yūrei soon caught onto what he as doing, but kept this hidden from Onigen. Eventually, Yūrei no longer looked at Sato the same way she had when she was a child. So, on the day of their birthday party, Onigen had left with me to pick out a few gifts. We come back and..."

"Everyone, including Sato had been slaughtered. When Onigen confronted Yūrei about this, she didn't show the least remorse of killing their father. And that's when ti all escalated down hill from there. Your aunt survived the fight that broke out between the two and ran off. It'd be several years before we'd catch up with her again. That's when your mother met Lukken. Don't you remember, dear?"

Lukken growled.

"You were a poor orphan boy with no family, didn't even have two coins to rub together."

"Nathan, don't provoke him," Diva told him and of course he obeyed.

"Since when did you get so serious, Diva? You're becoming more like your mother now. There must have been someone to change you like this."

_Riku..._

Thinking about the boy had her blushing, she didn't know why he was still a kid, who had been human once had she not killed him.

_You could fit in if you tried. _

"Yeah...like it'll happen," she muttered. Leafing through the pages of her mother's diary, she watched a few photos flutter and land in the middle of the group like snowflakes. Nathan picked up the first one.

"I thought this one was lost."

The photo was yellowed and wrinkled. Four people were in the photo. Two women wearing simple white dresses, whilst two men stood behind both respectively. None of them were truly smiling, except for the woman with brown eyes.

"Mom and aunty?"

"No," Nathan corrected her. "Onigen's and Yūrei's mother and aunt. I don't even know where she got this photo from, doesn't seem to have a date, but I'm guessing it was taken a little more than a few years before your mother and aunt were born. I almost forgot about these two."

Diva picked up the second photo, this one a photo of her mother and aunt with Lukken and Nathan.

"How do you know..."

Nathan waved the photo in front of his face. "I was one of her Chevaliers of many. Misaki and Rin were...indescribable."

"So, which was my grandmother?" Diva asked, wanting to know. She was opening more secrets than she could handle.

"Misaki, the brown eyed one. She was quite sadistic, ruthless. I don't know much about her except that she, like your mother and aunt, did not know their mother. They were young kids when they were taken in by humans. They'd soon be the First Generation Queens."

Nathan gave the photo to Diva, expression blank.

"Brilliant young ladies...who knew what they were from the beginning."

"How did my mother die?" Diva asked.

Lukken and Nathan turned to her, but not looking at her.

"If you really wish to know Diva, then you have to-"

Suddenly, the lights came on and Diva blinked, her eyes wondering the blood soaked walls, the broken glass, pieces of flooring that'd come uprooted. The bodies she had noticed in the dark silhouette earlier were unfortunate human souls who resembled drivers from the part.

The doors swung open, revealing Amshel, his eyes settled on Diva and Nathan, ignoring Lukken as though he were of little importance.

"Diva, it's time to go," he announced.

Diva used her smooth voice on him. "But Amshel, I haven't gotten what I've come here for-" Something whizzed past her head—and wrapped around Amshel's throat tightly. Diva didn't pay close attention to the whip, which it once when she followed its length back to Lukken. It was his tongue, the same one he'd used to kill Karl with.

Diva heard the crushing of one's neck. Amshel struggled, his eyes glowing red. He grabbed for Lukken's tongue, squeezing it, but he seemed unfazed by the pain. Finally, Lukken's sharp tongue cut through to Amshel's neck, severing it from his head like a guillotine. Amshel's head went bouncing.

Lukken's tongue slithered back into his mouth. Amshel's body made a thud on the ground, his neck spouting blood like a small geyser still, the body moved a little for fifteen seconds before stopping completely.

"Oh, dear...that's a pity," Nathan's tone was mocked sadness. "I'd almost expected him to put up a fight, guess he didn't have a chance against an older Chevalier."

Nathan glanced at Lukken over his shoulder. "As easy as it sounds...we don't have to worry about James or Solomon. Let's take our Diva away, shall we?"

"Nathan." Diva protested, but he had a light grip on her hand.

"Let's get going shall we?"

A voice echoed in his ears, the same one he knew before. Riku stood up from his place from on top of the roof, looking up in the sky.

"Boo."

He tripped over his own feet, landing on his bottom. He moaned. Diva crouched in front of him, smiling.

"Sorry to spook you..."

"Diva!"

She covered his mouth. "Pipe down. Listen, I have to go."

Riku saddened. "How long?"

" A long time. But I'll be back...there are some things I need to settle. I need to find myself and I can't do it here."

Unexpectedly she hugged him. She had never hugged someone before. Riku inhaled her scent, listened to the heart inside of her chest,

"You be a good boy."

He felt her slip something in his hand before she retreated and left without a trace. When Riku opened his hand, he found a blue rose, freshly picked, in his grasp.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 **

_**~One year later~ **_

Saya scanned the grounds; leaped toward the top, and scrambled over the fence in half a second and landed on the other side in a crouch beside Haji, David, and Kai. Keeping close to the ground, she hurried across the tangled, leafy lawn, feeling exposed as she drew closer to the building. If someone pushed back those curtains, no doubt they'd spot her. But the windows and ground remained dark and empty.

A faint tug, that subtle hint of knowing, was stronger as she crept up the stairs. The glass on the windows was unbroken, and the window itself was unlocked. Saya slid in through frame, followed by others, and dropped silently onto the hardwood floor, glancing warily about.

Nothing appeared broken. The walls and floor were clean and uncluttered, the furniture somewhat old; sturdy and carefully arranged. Carefully, she grasped her sword and eased it out. Firmly grasping the door handle, she wrenched it aside and flung the door open.

A figure stood at the back wall, waiting. She wore a dark, sleeveless turtleneck top, jeans, arms crossed over her chest, empty of weapons. Long, dark hair tumbled past her waist, and a pale, beautiful face met hers over the room, lips curled into a smile.

"Hello, sister," Diva greeted, her blue eyes glowing in the dim light. "I've missed you."

_~Flashback~_

_There hadn't been a single report of chiropterans since Diva left well over a year ago. No mysterious deaths in the news, not a single thing that could be traced back to Cinq Fleches. All of the D67 had mysteriously vanished, as well as the people associated with the drug responsible for the production of chiroptera. _

_Saya sat in the windowsill of her room, overlooking the people below her. _

_Ever since Diva left...things have been so much better. No deaths. No anything. So why are we still looking for her? Before she left Diva had spoken of our mother. Onigen, was it? _

_She heard the door open, footsteps stopping a few feet away from her. Kai waited for her to notice him, however she seemed occupied with her thoughts once again, completely uninterested in him. _

"_I brought some food for you." _

"_I see. Thank you." _

_He placed the paper trays on the couch closest to him. He scratched his cheek nervously. _

"_Have you seen Riku?" _

"_Haven't even thought about him," came her reply. A muscle in his jaw twitched, but he controlled himself. _

"_What's gotten into you, Saya. There aren't anymore chiropterans harming us, but now you look as though it's the end of the world now since Diva took off. What is-" _

"_My mother. I was thinking about my mother." _

_Silence. _

"_Oh. I'm sorry." _

_Saya's body twisted so that she was facing him now, she smiled faintly, it was replaced with that same blank face devoid of nothing. She brushed a bang from her eyes, tucking it behind her ear. She leaned forward, watching her toes curl and uncurl. _

"_Diva brought her up when we were on the ship. I know she's been dead for a long time, but Diva struck something in me that made we want to know more about the mummy who had been our mother. Her face was destroyed and she had been in her Chiroptera form when Joel found her." _

"_Yeah, you said something about her. What was her name?" _

"_Onigen, according to Diva. It means demon song, I think. Which is kind of weird." _

_Saya faced the window again. "I'm suppose to kill her. I had my chance and I let her go...only because she hadn't harmed Riku like she did you. Riku told me that he talked to her, I mean really talked to her, and the way it said it made it sound as though she had lost her psychopathic tendencies and child-like demeanor. That underneath that bloodthirsty guise was a human being." _

She's not a bad girl...

_~End~ _

"Diva," she whispered, as the Queen walked over to her. She remembered when she'd seen her last. She'd seen her with Riku, miraculously unharmed. She then talked to Saya about their mother before the mysterious Chevalier burst in, killed Karl in front of them all and took Diva away from them before the ship exploded.

Why was she here? Saya gripped her sword so hard, the hilt bit into her palm.

"I didn't know you'd show up. How did you find me?"

"By chance I suppose. What are you doing here, Diva?"

"Well, this is my temporary home until I move again. I'm only visiting. Oh, what's the matter sister? Looking for someone else?"

"No. I came here to destroy you."

"Pity."

"Let's not,"said a low voice, a new presence entered the room, closing the door behind her. A tall, statuesque woman gazed down at Saya and Haji with hazel-gray eyes. Full red lips stood out sharply against her fair skin, and her strawberry blonde hair floated around her like a cloud.

"If you and Diva are going to fight," she said in a cool voice, "then wait until tonight and do it outside. I'd rather no have you throwing each other around and breaking furniture."

"Haruna," Diva smiled. "This is my big sister, Saya."

"I gathered that," the woman said, returning the smile. To Saya, she said. "Please put your weapon away. If you are going to remain in my house, you will do so on civil terms, That goes for your human friends as well. I would hate to have my brother throw you out."

Saya sheathed her blade cautiously, still keeping a wary eye on Diva, who looked...normal with the whole situation.

"What's going on?"

"Haruna is a friend, Saya. Well, more than just a friend. She's like another sister to me."

Saya. Not sister.

"I've heard so much about you, Saya," said Haruna. "And your adventures..."

"Haruna is one of the oldest Queens," Diva said, smiling. "She knew our mother's mother and Nathan."

"This could be a trap..." Lewis whispered to David who nodded in agreement.

Diva came in front of Saya. "You'll want to hear about our parents. Oh, where's Riku?"

A sudden thump and someone's excited cry paid their attention to a boy who snuck in the window.

"Hi guys!" Riku chirped. "I finally caught up with you!"

"Riku!" Diva hurried to the brunette boy, squeezing him tight. Kai stepped forward, but Saya halted him. She shook her head.

"She won't hurt him." she mouthed.

Diva let go of Riku and faced David, Lewis, and Saya. "Still don't trust me, do you?"

"Hell no."

Diva pouted. "Well, I didn't expect you, too. Especially Saya."

"Why should I?" Saya interjected. "You murdered Joel—and because of that there's been so much bloodshed over our race."

"Is that so?" Diva regarded Saya intently. "Then tell me, my dear sister, how many have you killed? How many men, women, and children died when you went berserk during the war, hmm? How many throats have you torn out-"

Saya growled.

"That is enough. Both of you."

Nathan made himself known, caring infants in his arms who shared Haruna's hair color, sporting tufts of it on their heads.

"Saya, long time no see."

"Nathan?"

"What are you doing here? Diva isn't terrorizing humans, there haven't been any chiropterans in sight. Not to mention she's changed, trying to make a life for herself now that Amshel is dead, she's no longer a caged bird."

Saya looked at Diva.

"I spent the last year finding myself...seeing the world in a whole new perspective."

"Am I suppose to believe that?"

"I'm not asking for much. Because I was able to forgive and forget, I got something special in return. Now I see why you cherish humans so much, Saya."

She grabbed Saya's hand. "Come with me. And you'll be amazed."

When Saya saw the images on the screen, her lip quivered, her eyes widened, her hands shook.

Diva sat on the other side of the glass, swinging her feet back and forth from where she sat in her light blue hospital wear. Julia massaged her temples.

"Diva's...babies..." Saya choked.

"Wow!" Riku exclaimed. He'd come only on Diva's request.

"Saya, you're going to be an aunt."

"How long..."

"She's been carrying them for well over a year...no one really knows the birthing cycle of a chiropteran. But seeing how far along Diva is..."

Saya reached out for the images, only to drop her hand.

"Really, I thought the only way a Queen could be impregnated was by the Chevalier of the sister Queen. I've been Diva's physician for a while now, and from what she's told me...a Queen can become impregnated by the Chevalier of another Queen. Diva's done a lot of research in the past year. Had she mated with one of your Chevaliers, the result of pregnancy would still exist. But Diva didn't mate with a Chevalier."

Saya paid attention to Diva behind the plexiglass. Diva's words echoed inside her head.

_Queens are not the only species on top. Nathan told me about Kings, born simultaneously from a Queen. Although there have always been Queens born from one of the last two Queens, out of the two, chances are that Queen will bear Kings—twin boys. Our father was a King. _

"No...she couldn't have..."

Diva smiled from behind the plexiglass shield.

_It'll be fine. I'll stay with you. _

_Saya...I'm scared. _

Saya left the room, much to Julia's surprise. From behind the glass Diva started to sing.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 **

Saya awoke the next morning with her sword in hand. Unfamiliar walls and furniture stared back at her as she rose, pausing a moment to remember where she was. Diva's previous words still echoed in her head, making her frown. Diva was here. Her ruthless, murdering blood sister.

The door burst open. Diva stood in the entryway carrying a tray of breakfast, which consisted of french toast, eggs, bacon and a glass of orange juice.

"Good morning! I made you breakfast!"

"Uh...you cooked?"

Diva frowned. "You know, I **can** do things for myself. I'm not a complete and total spoiled brat," she said. "Sorry, wrong tone of voice. Darn me sometimes. I guess old habits die hard."

Diva set the tray in front of Saya. The food smelled delicious and Saya found herself starving after all.

"I learned it all by myself. You know, mom always made homemade food to eat."

Saya lifted her fork, pierced the eggs and bit into them. She took another bite.

"It's delicious."

"You're sweet."

"No, I mean it."

Diva paused. "You'll probably never forgive me for my actions in the past. But you know what I've learned from finding myself...letting go of anger and bitterness can work wonders for both you and your relationship with others. We're good loving souls who occasionally get lost. Bring happiness from the inside, look for the lesson."

"Did you read that in mother's diary?"

"No. That's from my heart. And now with these babies growing inside of me, I'm looking forward to the future I've dreamed of."

A knock on the door. A tall man with spiked dark hair, so dark it made Saya and Diva look blonde; made his presence. He wore a dark suit and his frame was muscular. His grey eyes landed on Diva and softened.

"Oh, Saya, this is Kanin."

"Is he your..."

Diva nodded, placing a hand on her stomach.

Downstairs, Haruna sat in a sofa with her long legs crossed, a glass of tea dangling between her fingers. Lukken and Haji were slouched against the fireplace mantel, despite the flames flickering in the hearth, and the light cast his features in an eerie glow.

"Good morning everyone!"

Diva leaped downstairs, running over to where Riku was. Saya almost jumped at Kai behind her.

"They're real friendly, aren't they?"

"Kai..."

"I don't like her near Riku. She could slip at any moment, Saya. I can't believe we're all not doing anything. She's right in front of us. I say we take her down—"

"I wouldn't recommend that," Diva whispered in his ear. He grabbed his gun and pointed it right at her. She was unfazed, her expression neutral for the most part.

"I haven't even so much as tried to bite you and here you are with a gun pointed at me. Even if you did pull the trigger, you know that it wouldn't work, you'd think you would have learned your lesson by now."

"Diva..."

"Kai."

"That's enough. You know better than to have a weapon in my house, human. Do not make me lose control in my home when I've offered it to you out of the kindness of my own heart. I suggest you put that away, aiming a gun at a pregnant female, you should be ashamed."

"What?" Kai bit out. Diva pass by him, reaching for Saya's hand. Saya willingly followed her, glancing back at Haji, Kai, and Riku. Diva opened the door, stepping onto the first step.

"It's so beautiful out here. Talk to me, Saya. You seem to have a lot on your mind."

"Nothing."

"Liar," Diva accused. "I can see right through you. You're waiting for me to turn on you so that you'll have a reason to end it all and then after I'm dead you can live happily ever after, right?"

Saya looked down.

"Our mother thought the same when she killed our aunt. Didn't even hesitate. I no longer have any condescending feelings towards you Saya. I just wish you felt the same way about me, enough to let go. But I guess you won't."

…

…

_She's not impulsive...more patient, less furious. Did she really change? _

"Diva..."

"Yes?"

"I still don't get it. I've read Joel's diary, and it never once mentioned anything about a Chiropteran King."

"That's because Kings weren't 'superior' over Queens. The Kings are stronger, don't need blood, and when they mate with a Queen their children get stronger with each new generation," she said.

"As far as species go...well, we've got them beat there."

"What do you mean?"

"Kings tend to...kill each other in the process. They almost made our race go extinct. That's where Chevaliers came in as mates. A King's blood doesn't really _kill _anyone. But it hurts."

"Nathan told you all this?" Saya asked.

"Yes."

Pause.

"I should kill you." She spoke simply.

"I understand." Diva smiled. "But no matter what happens...I forgive you."

_All the things she'd done. All the things she's responsible for. _

"Oh, hello Haji." Diva smiled. Saya glimpsed at her chevalier from over her shoulder. He remained stoic and silent.

Diva thought about her deceased Chevaliers. Solomon, whom she adored and Nathan, a man she never lost interest in. Karl spoiled her with dolls and dresses, and it was fun to tease James, despite his seriousness. He never learned to lighten up.

As for Amshel...he'd always been obsessed with something. She could never get him to pay attention to her. She felt as though she were still locked inside that tower with nothing to do.

"My old life was so...dull."

Diva walked off without saying anything. Saya followed her.

"Diva, wait. Where are you going?"

"For a walk. I like long walks. Unless that man David plans on locking me up, taking me with you."

She stopped. "To be honest...I don't know where I'm going. When I was locked in that tower in Bordeaux all those years ago...I had dreams of where I was always running away, but I could never hide."

_You can't fight fate—that's why you keep trying. _Her mother's hand written words echoed in her head.

Suddenly, Diva broke out into a run.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7 **

_Onigen's diary _

_July 6th, 1293_

_We've come across another field of dead bodies, no doubt the result of my sister. The decaying smell sticks to your lungs and you want to vomit so bad, but you can't. It's so horrible. I try not to look at the bodies because they seem to be still screaming, who knows what their last thoughts had been. Their knotted forms sprawled out like a horrible pile of dolls. _

_I don't know how long we've been traveling, I don't think I even care anymore. I know it's only been a few months since Sato was killed, I miss him terribly. Nathan tells me we have to move on, because we're drawing closer and closer to Yūrei. _

_My evil, twisted, sick sister whom I saw drink Sato's blood in front of the burning home we shared since we were infants. I will never forgive her for as long as I live, however long that may be. _

_From the moment I was born, I had thought of myself as an extraordinary child, living in a world without knowing sin. Living in bliss with my father and sister. I knew exactly what I was, a blessed child with a wonderful family. _

_And now that image has been shattered by deceit, betrayal, and lies. All in the path of our blood. I'm going to put an end to all of this, I won't rest. I'll devote my entire life to killing Yūrei and ending this curse for good. _

_This is world is black, everything just solid darkness. There's no hope for my kind. _

_July 8th, 1293 _

_Still no trace of Yūrei. I'm growing restless. Trees lay broken, large rocks jutted out of the ground, the broken scattered remains of human corpses; the overwhelming stench of blood. A bear's carcass lay several feet away. The air smelled of despair and the copper tang of blood. _

_We had though this area abandoned, until I heard a cry from an abandoned shack house. It was a child's. A young boy, a filthy one. A survivor of my sister's massacre. When I approached him he didn't seem afraid of me, perhaps traumatized, the poor soul. I promised I wouldn't hurt him, coaxing him out of his safety spot and holding his hand. I told him my name and when I asked for his, he didn't seem to want to spark conversation. _

_I couldn't blame him. The things he's seen at his age, which I estimated at about eight or nine. Then, he spoke. He told me to call him Lukken for now. I'm not sure if this is his real name, but it's better than calling him The Boy. _

_Nathan suggested we'd just leave him since he'd drag us down. I refused. I wasn't going to allow the rabid chiropterans my sister made someday eat this boy had I been the type to just leave him to his survival instincts. _

_It seems as though wherever I go, there's a bloodbath waiting for me. Like Yūrei is mocking me. _

_Nathan told me it's possible she has more than one Chevalier with her now. I didn't care. Yūrei was just one enemy, the only factor to worry about. _

"You're reading that?" asked Lewis from his spot at the table. Haruna placed another plate in front of him, an apple pie in the middle of the chestnut table. Nathan peered at David from behind one of his romance novels. David placed the diary down, careful of the binding.

"It details the history of chiropterans more so than Joel's own diary. Saya and Diva's mother...Onigen. It dates back to the very First Generation Queens, Onigen's mother."

"Her name alone is creepy." Lewis stuffed a slice of pie into his mouth.

"Wasn't she beautiful?" Nathan gushed. "Did you go back to the first entry she made or did you skip around?"

David ignored him. "The last few pages. What happened to them?"

"What do you mean?" Nathan put on a puzzled expression.

"Don't act coy...what happened to the last pages of Onigen's diary?"

"Maybe she never got to them."

David flipped through to a random page in the diary, not bothering to look at the date.

"This is when she met a King, and further into detail, sounds as though he's the father of Saya and Diva."

"But Queens are suppose to mate with Chevaliers," Lewis interrupted.

"Not entirely," said Nathan and all eyes went to him. "Like a Queen, Kings are born in pairs for biological reasons, but a chance of a Queen having Kings is kind of low. A King was documented in the diary of Onigen's mother, unfortunately that diary was destroyed in a fire so whatever more about Kings we should know is unknown. They're stronger, don't need blood, and are every bit as superior to Queens as Lions are to Cats. And when they mate with a Queen their children get stronger with each new generation."

Nathan smirked. "A single King can kill a Queen on his own...it's kind of how Onigen met her future lover. What his name again, Lukken?"

"Aazhère," replied Lukken bluntly.

"Onigen was the first Queen to mate with a King. And now Diva is the second. King's blood does not help a Queen, that's why she makes Chevaliers."

The door burst open. Diva dropped large paper brown bags of groceries on the table.

"I bought more food! Who wants me to cook?"

Lewis raised an hand, which earned him a dirty look from David.

"What? She can cook, man."

Saya followed her inside, alongside Haji with more groceries. Diva looked at the diary David held in his hand, brows furrowing in confusion. She walked over to him, looking over his shoulder at the page he stumbled upon.

"Oh, yes...when she met dad. It's such a cute story. But that was after she woke up from her sleep."

Diva plucked the diary from David's grasp much to his annoyance. Feeling Diva this close to him, he felt his kin break out in goosebumps, a sweat starting to form. Over the past few days he hadn't been able to sleep knowing that she could slip up and kill them all even if she wanted to, especially Haruna, who was all too calm for his liking.

_July 12th, 1293 _

_My throat is dry from screaming. She didn't hold back last night. She was toying with me before, just showing me the edge of her deranged cruelty. But last night, the true demon came out. She made me scream. I've never wanted to die so badly as I did then. Surely hell would not be as bad as this. _

_She and I can't kill each other yet. No, not yet. Death is still good for me. _

_I'm getting harder and harder to stay awake, I can feel my cycle pulling at me. I don't want to sleep, it's a waste of time, the more we lose that we could be using to search for Yūrei. But I've held on for as long as I can now...I feel as though this will be the last night I write in my diary until then._

Diva turned to another page.

_August 6th, 1292 _

_It's all my fault. _

_It's all my fault. _

_It's all my fault. _

_It's all my fault. _

_It's all my fault. _

_It's all my fault. _

_I couldn't stop her. In that fleeting moment I still saw her as my sister, I couldn't do anything about it. When Nathan and I returned, we didn't expect to see corpses, blood, and fire from the home we'd shared. My sister stood in the circle of the massacre without so much as a thing of remorse. I saw that her eyes had took on a bloody crimson, splotches of blood staining her cheeks, her hair waving in the wind. _

_In one arm she held the body of our father. His old, withered appearance more pronounced, his jaw slack, and a journal clutched in his hand—which was destroyed by Yūrei. _

_She slowly made her way down the trail of bodies. She stopped to look at me. I ran. I ran. I heard Nathan shout something at me. Why would she do this? _

_Those bodies, throats cut open. _

_It's all my fault. _

_But I know what I must do now. It's hard for me to believe, but I must annihilate Yūrei! _

_August 13th, 1292 _

_Nathan explained everything. I know what I am. I know what we are. I thought I had been living the perfect life. Instead I've realized the man I called father since I was old enough to walk had been using us in some scientific research. Nathan told me my sister and I were monsters in human form who needed blood to live, how our blood was antagonistic towards one another. _

_It's why Yūrei had killed him. _

_We were nothing more than guinea pigs to satisfy his spare time. I think his love evaporated once he knew what we were. It explained why my wounds healed, why I hadn't aged and how we were never allowed to leave. _

_He was never going to let us leave. He should have left us in the forest from the beginning. _

_At least I still have Nathan. I know he'd never betray me. Once I know more about who and what I am, perhaps I can accept it and live. But now my mission focuses on killing my sister and ending the curse. _

_If it's not too late that is. _

_September 1st, 1292 _

_The sky was clear the following night, spotted with stars, a frozen half-moon lighting the way. The wind was the only sound keeping me company besides Nathan. As always, while walking through this quiet, empty landscape, my mind drifted to places I wished it wouldn't. _

_I thought of my human life, when I was simply Onigen, a teenage girl with dreams of traveling the world with my sister and Nathan someday, because at that time father had been ill and I knew his health was deteriorating. _

_Now I can't go back. _

_My sister is a monster. My father is dead. And my blood...I don't exactly know what it is. _

"She didn't after this for a whole year..." Diva whispered.

_Mother...how did you die? _


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8 **

Diva's song rang through the walls in the early morning. Kai folded a pillow over his ears, groaning miserably at how it was too early for Diva's singing, plus she had sang the night previous. It didn't bother the non-humans in the household, especially Nathan. Riku was reclined in the sofa, the lyrics reverberating in his ear drums.

Kai finally threw the covers off of him; slowly made his way upstairs and when he reached the second floor, knocked on the bathroom door.

"Could you pipe it down, we're trying to sleep!"

The door opened, a cloud of steam kissed his face. Diva faced him, a towel wrapped around her body, another styled turban style on her head. She put her hands on her hips.

"When you say _we _you mean _you_, right?"

"I couldn't sleep last night and I'm trying to get in as much sleep as possible, so do you think you could just keep it down until then?"

Diva's eyes scanned his face, making him uneasy. "You don't like me," she said simply. He was taken aback by her statement. Then again he shouldn't have been surprised, she looked like a practical mind reader. It nerved him how much she resembled Saya—yeah, they were twins, polar opposites, but they were still sisters.

"What?"

She sighed. "You. Don't. Like. Me. Every time you come near me, your adrenaline and heart rate pick up, you twitch a little and then you become frustrated. You're not that difficult to read. But you know I haven't done anything, so unless I do, you and members of Red Shield can't do anything."

"That's crap. We all know you're putting up some facade! You may have brainwashed my brother but you're not going to get me. As for Saya, I don't know what you did to her, either, but she's gotten more relaxed around you and I don't like that."

Diva blinked.

"You're waiting. Waiting patiently for the chance to pounce."

"I don't have time for your tirades. If you want to spend the rest of your life looking over your shoulder to see if cruel and vicious Diva is going to hurt you or your family, then be my guess." She threw up her hands dramatically.

"Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm going to get changed. Saya and I are going shopping and we're taking Kanin, Haji, and Riku with us. Feel free to tag along if you wish."

Kai watched her form disappear into one of the rooms. He formed a fist and cursed.

Later, Diva re-emerged in shorts and a simple top. Saya came from behind.

"Lukken! Stop lighting your cigars in my house!"

"My lungs Haruna!"

Diva beckoned for Nathan. "Are you sure you're going to be okay, dear?"

"I'll be fine. This is something I need to do, and I don't need to be babysat. It's like you said, time to start living. C'mon, Saya!"

Diva yanked on her twin's arm, the two of them racing for the door in rapid speed.

"Um, what exactly are we going shopping for?"

"Anything. I need clothes, but I'm really hungry so I want more of those mall cookies I got last time."

"Diva, Riku told me that you were finding yourself. Where exactly did you start?"

Diva didn't lose a beat in her step.

"I went to the point of Origin."

Saya raised her head. "You mean..."

"Yes. I went to the Zoo in Bordeaux where...we were raised."

"I think this would look great on you!" Diva held a red sweat with a plunging neckline in front of Saya.

"Um, Diva, I don't know..."

"C'mon, it's modest. No one is going to see your breasts because they're barely there."

Saya deadpanned. "Thanks."

"I'm kidding. You're from underdeveloped. I think I'd put you at a B-"

"I think we're done here!" Saya blushed, took the sweater and walked off. Riku stood behind Diva, carrying various bags of groceries.

"Is it over? Can we leave now?"

"There are still things I want to buy," she said.

"You sure do know how to shop 'till you drop, don't you?"

She casually tossed another bag for Riku to carry, leaving him with Kanin and Haji who followed behind in suit. He groaned, wishing he'd stayed with Kai.

"Saya!"

Diva pulled her inside a photo booth, Riku tailing behind.

"It'll be fun. I've never taken a picture before. Smile, Saya, sheesh. Join the living for a change."

"Aren't they cute?" Diva waved the pictures in front of Riku's face, who nodded in agreement.

"Yes, they're very cute."

"Saya, you're actually smiling in one of them."

Diva pierced a piece of cake, taking a bite and chewing slowly.

"You haven't touched your food, Saya."

Saya stared at the desert, once tempting she had a change of heart. She prodded the strawberry cake.

_People still don't know about Diva, or the Chiroptera. This is wrong. I shouldn't even be here... _

Saya rose to her full height. "I'm sorry, Diva."

Diva cocked her head to the side. "Huh?"

"I can't do this anymore. This is all too strange, this feeling of normality. And you...It's all too much. The conflict between you and I still exists."

"You're the one who still wishes to fight," Diva stated, standing up as well. "I've let go, but you're still hanging on. Look at you, all depressed. You've forgotten who you are...just like mother...in the end...she..."

"You know more about my mother, you talk as though you've known her despite that she was long dead when we were born."

"But I can feel her sometimes, Saya."

"You can't feel a ghost, Diva," Saya said between clenched. She left with Haji and didn't look back at the lone tear streaking down Diva's cheek.

Diva balled a fist. "Foolish girl."


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9 **

_Saya. _

_Saya. _

_Saya, come to me. Saya. _

Saya gasped. She took in her surroundings, willing her heart to calm down its erratic beating. Someone was calling her name, she couldn't make out their face. The place she had been in while she'd been dreaming was an eerily blue landscape. She felt as though she had been floating. A figure in the distance was calling her name, holding out a hand. Then she broke the dream.

"Who...was that?"

A light rapping on her door, Riku peeked from the pie wedge entry he made.

"Saya? May I come in?"

"Sure."

Riku fit his whole body in, managing a smile. "Diva's been upset about yesterday. I've tried talking to her, but she won't talk. I'm kind of getting worried."

"I see. I'm sorry. I guess I was a little harsh yesterday. Is she in her room?"

Riku shook his head. "She left a while ago with Kanin, Nathan, and Lukken. Hey, she said she'd be back around nighttime."

"What's the matter?" asked Nathan. Diva remained silent.

"Diva?"

"Not now, Nathan."

"Don't bite my head off. Our girl seems...agitated. Maybe it's the hormones."

Diva pushed a lock of hair behind her ear. "This was a mistake. Maybe we should pack up and leave."

Nathan's eyes widened. "Diva, now, don't get upset. Haruna would be heart broken if all of a sudden we left without a trace."

"I doubt it," muttered Lukken.

"He's right. I feel foolish, but I won't say Saya won't change. She still thinks that I'm..."

"_I can't do this anymore. This is all too strange, this feeling of normality. And you...It's all too much. The conflict between you and I still exists." _

"_You're the one who still wishes to fight," Diva stated, standing up as well. "I've let go, but you're still hanging on. Look at you, all depressed. You've forgotten who you are...just like mother...in the end...she..." _

"_You know more about my mother, you talk as though you've known her despite that she was long dead when we were born." _

"_But I can feel her sometimes, Saya." _

"_You can't feel a ghost, Diva," Saya said between clenched teeth. _

"Hey."

Diva, Lukken, Nathan, and Kanin faced Kai.

"Kai?" her tone was unbelieving. Why had he followed her?

"Riku ordered me to come looking for you and that he's sorry for Saya's behavior. I guess she's not used to you having an entirely new eradicated personality."

"I guess not."

He nodded, a wistful look passing through his eyes.

"I know you guys don't trust me, you never have. It's been the mission of the Red Shield to eliminate since I killed Joel back in 1883. I'm making an effort. I don't have to show any one of you that I've changed, because for as long as you're all living in constant fear that I'll turn against you all—you will all keep running."

"Diva..."

"I really do care about Saya now, I don't have the desire to kill her like I used to years ago. She'd probably kill me someday, but as long as I have my children growing inside of me, they're all I really care for. I've forgiven her with all my might, I just wish she felt the same. However, whatever she decides in the end..." she trailed off, focusing ahead.

Saya was a few feet away from them, her eyes flickering over each one of them.

"We need to talk, Diva."

Diva leaned against the rail, looking out to the people below them. Saya mimicked her pose. Saya bit her lower lip.

"I know this is cliché, it's also a bitter thing to bring up, but do you remember the day we met?" asked Saya.

"Of course I do. You were wearing pink."

Saya wanted to ask her how she knew that, then faltered. "Right. I first heard your singing, I made it a routine to find you. I thought I was searching aimlessly, but the more I heard it I knew it was probably some form of communication. So when I found you, gave you your name, I thought I had made a friend."

"You did. Until you turned against me," said Diva flatly.

"You freed me, Saya. You gave me a name and our talks...I enjoyed those. And you shattered it all. I went looking for you after that. But who the hell was I kidding? You already decided that I needed to be killed, and there would be no point in talking to a murderer."

Saya gritted.

"You're..._were_ evil, Diva."

"I was frightened! Alright!" she cried. "I relied on instinct and knew exactly what I was doing! I didn't mean for you to stumble upon my massacre. Back when I said I had loved killing that old man...Joel, I didn't even mean it. I was only trying to provoke you. Before that, when Riku had come up to meet me...he'd mistook me as you. So I...drained him. But I didn't know he was in any relation to you. I shouldn't have done that. I only wanted to talk to him. It had been so long since I've talked to someone...someone who would look at me as a human being rather than a guinea pig."

"So...back in the cargo hold on the ship...you and Riku."

"Were talking. That's all. I got interested in him only because he'd been able to hear my voice just as you had all those years ago. And I had wanted to see him again, but he got scared of me. I didn't want him to fear me. I guess I've used fear too long to get what I want. I was such a spoiled brat...I didn't even know how to apologize back then."

Diva raked a hand through her hair.

"But Kai..."

"I only threw him into the crate because he annoyed me. He still does."

Saya stifled a laugh at that, then cleared her throat.

"I see now..."

Diva sighed. "Now you're wondering about the chiropterans Amshel made behind my back."

"So you knew..."

"Duh, I knew everything. Nathan was my...spy. Everything he knew he leaked back to me. I only played the dumb, sweet innocent doll. It's what Amshel wanted of me, and I played along. No matter how many times I wanted to curse him. I made him a Chevalier because I thought I'd be free—finally free from under the microscope, the needles, the entire lab. But I was still in the test tube. I knew he was never going to let me go. One day...I was sleeping. I knew he was up to something and he explained it to me. So...he...put perfume on my body, dressed me up and put me in a bedroom."

Saya felt the dread rise up.

"And then he let those men come in there and let them do...whatever they wanted to do to me. I let them, too. Every time I close my eyes in the dark...I see their faces. It's one of the reasons why I sleep next to a candle light, because I'm afraid this is all a dream and that I'll wake back up inside that horrible tower."

Saya choked back the lump in her throat. She tentatively tucked a loose strand of Diva's hair behind her ear.

"No one was there for me. It's okay. I've forgiven him, just as I've forgiven you, Joel, everyone. It's the way to be, or else you're like a little bird trapped in its cage. If you don't forgive, or forget and move on, you let that person rule your life and change your ideals;views of everything."

_She's right...she's right! _

"He warped my mind...Amshel did. I knew they were all in it, I guess I went along with it like a fool."

Diva stepped away from the railing.

"If you knew what Amshel was doing behind your back then why did you stay?"

Diva smirked.

"I still don't know the answer to that myself. You couldn't understand, Saya. Joel sheltered you."

Diva reached out tow fingers. "We've been drawing out this war a long time. We were both sheltered, then when faced with the truth it brought destruction, no matter how many times we've wanted to close our eyes and pretend it was all a dream. But no matter what you decide from here on out, even if you still despise me..."

Diva pressed her forehead to Saya's, her hand reaching to hold the back of her head. Saya braced herself.

_**"I will love you forever and always." **_


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10 **

Haruna wasn't sad to see Red Shield leave, but she gave them farewells and the reluctant offer that that they could return if they absolutely had to. She closed the door, shutting them out. Diva and her chevaliers were nowhere to be found, it was assumed they had left already.

Saya held a hand over her heart, clenching it there.

_No matter what you decide from here on out, even if you still hate me, I will love you forever and always. _

She had heard Riku trying to convince David and Lewis, that Diva wasn't the enemy. It didn't work.

"We need to get going so we can catch up with Diva."

_You'll never understand. I don't expect you to. I've moved on. You have an amazing family, Saya. Riku, I almost killed him back at "The Zoo." When I met him again at the Red Shield headquarters, I felt something in him that reminded me of you. I couldn't shake that feeling. _

~_Flashback~ _

"_Find yourself? What do you mean?" Riku asked. Diva sat in front of him, eyes shining solemnly. _

"_I have to live for myself, I can't continue this life anymore which is why I'm starting fresh. I can't do it here. It's not too late for me, so I'm going to start with my Origin. The rest and what I do with it, is entirely up to me." _

"_Your Origin? Don't tell me you're going to...where it all started?!" _

"_Yes." _

"_But...why?" _

"_You wouldn't understand. You're still a child. I'm doing something for me, something that will fill this void in my heart that I'm trying to fill. That's why I'm leaving." _

_Riku shook his head in confusion, his eyebrows disappearing into his hairline. _

"_Maybe I could convince Saya to let you join us?" he insisted, as though it were the easiest thing in the world right now. _

"_No. She wants me dead. I don't want to drag you into this, I know what I'm doing. Please." _

_~End~ _

Saya opened her mouth.

_She's a changed woman now. _

_No. She's still an enemy. _

_No. She isn't. _

_Have you forgotten what she's done to you? To everyone around her? _

_I haven't. And if Diva can change- _

_You'd be a fool to forgive her now! _

_Then I guess I'll be a fool for the rest of my life! _

"Guys, I have something to say..."

Diva observed a shelf of manga, her latest obsession, while her chevaliers stood off in the background watching her. Her fingers skimmed over the binding, her feet carrying her further down the aisle. Her mind took her back to the tender moment she'd shared with Saya. It'd been painful opening that up again, she hadn't even told Nathan.

She'd left. Where was she going this time? She didn't know. Maybe she should settle down and start her new family, as she had dreamed of for a very long time. Traveling the world hadn't exactly been a dream of hers, she'd been pretty much everywhere she could think of. They never did stay in one place for long, especially with Amshel pulling all the strings.

She tugged on one manga titled _Vampire Knight. _

"I think I'll get this one."

"Diva, dear, are you ready? You'll be late for your appointment if you keep this up."

Later, Saya had held everyone's attention with her next words.

"I think, we should let Diva go," she blurted, realizing that she had stopped time for a few minutes. David exploded.

"Have you lost your mind? Have you forgotten what-"

"Diva isn't our enemy anymore. And I see no point in dogging her every step. Don't touch her."

_I will love you forever and always. _

_But why...what if I do come after you...your chevaliers, your children... _

_I'll be waiting. If it does come to my death, just know I'll be smiling. I'll need someone to take care of my babies. I chose you. Someone to take my place, but to never forget who they are. I don't want them to be like us. It's a shame, really. I wanted to live with you. How would things have turned out had someone else freed me from my tower. Oh, Saya...Saya... _

_You're... _

_Delusional? No, I'm pretty sane. You know what I did after I visited "The Zoo"? I went to this old church by myself. I don't know why...seeing as though there's no God for our kind, but I spoke aloud and I felt as though someone had been listening. And the weirdest thing happened! _

_What? _

_I cried for the first time in centuries. I don't know how long I stayed...probably until night fall. Then we traveled more. _

_Silence. _

_Maybe I am guilty for the most part...if I had known what Amshel and the others were doing behind my back, I was kept entirely in the dark about it. I wish to know more about bonds, like the ones you have. Even if you don't believe me. _

"I actually talked to her. _Really and truly _talked to her. She's not like she was a year ago. Think about it, she could've killed us at any given chance! But she didn't. She pushed all of the dark things that have happened to her—she's moved on. She's become more like me before I found out I was a chiropteran."

_I'm not afraid to die, sister. _

"She didn't kill Riku. She told me...that she holds responsibility for what has happened. Diva didn't even know she was being used by Amshel. You don't have to believe me. But...she told me that if I'm still raw about the past, she'd be waiting. And we'd settle our final battle at any time and any place."

"You expect to believe her?" David said, begrudgingly. A tick in his jaw twitched.

"Chiroptera like me and Diva shouldn't exist. It was all because of our blood. Letting her free from her tower was a horrible mistake. Which is why...I no longer feel the need to defeat Diva."


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11 **

Everyone stared at her in surprise, jaws dropping but no words coming out. On a certain level, Saya was glad she wouldn't have to kill Diva now. After a few seconds of deliberating, she nodded.

"Are you sure about this?" David asked her.

"Yes. Diva isn't dangerous anymore. We all know that." Saya looked at Kai before gazing down at the ground. The worlds sounds seemed to fade away as she looked at the concrete. It felt hypocritical beyond all boundaries trying to deter them all from attempting to kill Diva, as she had just wanted the right to kill Saya over a year ago.

"We should just go home."

David's eyes narrowed and then he sighed heavily. Luis only gave a puzzle expression.

"I guess we don't have a choice. We've been monitoring her for the past week and Diva hasn't done a thing. Plus, she sure can cook-"

"You're not taking this seriously!"

"I was joking. Not about the cooking, I never joke about that. So looks like our return to Okinawa is no longer postponed."

Riku nodded. Kai thought about "Omoro"; the bar their father had owned and the one that the two of them would run when they finally got home.

Diva's voice vibrated rhythmically. When she finished, she laughed at how warm the sun was and her firsts she'd done with her chevaliers. She'd eaten her first hot dog, swung her first bat at a batting cage, eaten ice cream and watched a clown. She shopped some more.

"Diva, where do you wish to return after all this?" asked Kanin. She was somewhat startled by his question.

"Well, I've never really thought about it. It'd be nice to stay in one place, call it home, rather than be nomadic people. I wouldn't call myself that though. There is one place I'd like to go to..."

"Where is that?"

Diva closed the book she was reading.

_Do you have a place to call home? _

_What do you mean? _

_A home, Diva. Somewhere to go back to. _

_You mean like yours, where you can back to your shop to run it. _

_How do you...know about... _

_Riku told me. You were wrapped in happiness there from what he's told me. You can still be happy again. Live on. _

"Okinawa. I'd love to go there. And live with Saya. You'll be with me won't you? And Nathan and Lukken, too."

"What do you plan on doing when you get there?" asked Nathan.

"I'm going to raise my babies, work, and...the rest is up to me. I'd like to visit Haruna every now and then. Chiropteran incidents around the world have dwindled since Amshel died. The Delta series has been suppressed. People who don't know me...maybe I should lay low for the time being."

Nathan touched her shoulder. "I'd think that be a wonderful idea."

Someone's voice interrupted her from thoughts. It was unfamiliar and feminine.

"Saya!?"

"Who is that?"

Diva spotted a young female around her age—outwardly—with long brown hair and big brown eyes.

The teenager stopped before Diva, breathing heavily. It was obvious she'd made a long trip to get here.

"I'm so glad I caught you before you left again. Where's Kai?"

"I think you've mistaken me for another, I'm not Saya."

The girl rolled her eyes, not believing it.

"Nice try, Otonashi. I have some questions to ask you and-"

She noticed Nathan, Lukken, and Kanin for the first time and her voice died when she took a double take.

Mao continued to gape. This girl wasn't Saya. Saya's hair was much, much shorter, her skin more tan, her eyes brown. This girl was of fairer skin, eyes blue and hair longer.

"You look like her..."

Diva smiled. "I'm Diva, nice to meet you. You sure do seem terrified."

Mao screamed.

Diva watched her with a bored expression. Mao screamed again.

"Are you done?"

"This is all kinds of creepy! I don't run into Saya, I run into her look alike!"

"Please relax, I won't bite. No pun intended Nathan."

The Chevalier chuckled. Mao relaxed a little.

"Um, are you related to Saya?"

Diva nodded. "I'll explain later, no need to get ahead of myself. If you're looking for her I have a pretty good idea of where they might be heading. Did you come here with someone?"

"Yeah, but I lost him. He was getting on my nerves. Um, so Diva...I didn't know Otonashi was a twin. Were you two separated or something?"

"All in due time, Mao. All in due time."

Nathan peered at Mao curiously. "Diva, dear, I think this girl's companion has arrived."

Diva turned at the man who came from around the corner. When his eyes locked with hers, she almost seemed to fall. Diva felt a spark of recognition after glancing at Mao again. Riku had told her that she'd been Kai's girlfriend.

"Just follow us."

Saya rested against the trunk of a tree in the shade, Haji on the other side. On a nearby bench, Riku. Kai sat next to him.

"Kai?"

"We'll be going home, soon. Are we really leaving Diva alone?"

"Looks like it."

"That's good."

"Why do you find that such a relief?"

"I...don't want her hurt is all. I kind of miss her now."

Kai rolled his eyes. "Don't be ridiculous, Riku."

"I'm not! She's a good girl!"

"The same one who threw me into a crate? When I lost consciousness I thought she had..."

"Let it go. Drop it. It's history. I'm still here and I'm not going anywhere!"

Riku heard a firm heartbeat from a distance. He slowly riveted his eyes on Diva's approaching form, with two more people accompanying her. One he recognised.

"Mao?"

_David swallowed nervously as Diva sat in front of him, a glass of water in her hand. The one day he picked to be in the house alone while everyone was out. _

"_What are playing?" she asked, nodding at the chess pieces. _

"_You wouldn't be interested. He felt himself reaching for his gun. _

"_I wouldn't recommend that. You know as well as I do from our first encounter that bullets have no effect on me," she spoke coolly, passively. _

"_You can cut the tension in this room with a knife." Diva reached out to move a piece on the checkered board. _

"_Your move? Or were you not playing?" _

_He ground his teeth. "You don't look like the type to play chess is all. If you know how to play it at all that is." _

"_I played with Amshel on a few occasions, when he wasn't thinking about what else he could do with me." She sipped her water. _

_She waited a bit for him to talk, his face suspecting and calculating. She wish they all wouldn't stare at her like that, like she'd burst from her skin and reveal a hideous beast from within. _

_David moved his piece. _

"_You're so uptight. That's no good for a man such as yourself. Though I see it's only part of your job." _

_Another move. _

"_Why are you doing this?" _

"_Being nice? It's not exactly foreign, and it's something that can be taught. You're just too stubborn and you'll do anything to get rid of me, won't you?Your mission is kind of pointless seeing as how Delta production is no longer worldwide, Amshel and the rest of my chevaliers are dead. And from my interactions in the house I haven't so much as laid a hand of either one of you." _

"_You're waiting..." _

"_And you're wasting time." _

_Her move. _

"_You're thinking you'll have more enemies to fight when my children are born, that Saya will kill me before that happens." _

"_That's the plan." _

_His move. _

"_Well, I don't blame you. I won't hate Saya for whatever decision she makes, I'm going to live. I'm finally free from Amshel—what a glorious feeling!" _

_Her move. _

_David stared at her in confusion. _

"_What's with that look?" _

"_You didn't like him?" _

"_No," she said icily. "He only did as he sought so that he could please me. I was a merely an idol of admiration, never a human being. Maybe I should have never made him Chevalier in the first place. Foolish me. Checkmate!" _

_David blinked, blanched at the board. _

"_You beat me?" _

"_Don't be surprised. It's all about strategy. Round Two?" _

"You look distracted," said Lewis. "Thinking about Diva?"

"Just leaving like this all account what Saya and Riku believe. Diva's no different from them."

"But you have to admit, things have been peaceful. Maybe Saya is right and Diva is no longer a threat."

"If we can somehow get her to Okinawa, just to keep her monitored..."

"We always manage to meet up like this. She mistook me as Sister Saya, so I showed her where you guys were."

"Great," Kai muttered. Diva put a hand on her hip, eying the pair as Mao preceded to talk to him. Saya walked over to her sister, blinking her eyes from sleep.

"Getting sleepy, huh, Saya?"

"Yeah...how did you find us?"

"Riku."

Diva turned on her heel. Saya grabbed her wrist.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm leaving. I can't stay here."

"Where are you going?"

"Paris. Then we're going...somewhere else." Diva glanced over Saya's shoulder, beyond the chain-link fence where she spotted David in a car.

"Isn't that lovely. We might just bump into each other again. Bye Riku-kun!"

Diva skipped off, giggling as she did so. She stopped for a moment. Then blurred from view.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12 **

_~One month later~ _

Kai spotted a mysterious figure wrapped in a dark cloak. He couldn't make out whether the person was male or female, so he followed as close as possible. He was getting frustrated because they weren't getting any closer to home, not with David holding some sort of obsession of killing Diva.

He kept himself within a good distance from the stranger, watching them stop every now and then.

_Could that be..._

A quick glimpse from the cloaked body he saw that it was a girl with long blonde hair and green eyes. He remembered that same face.

"Schif."

"Why are you creeping up on her?"

Kai pointed his gun between Diva's eyes. Diva blinked, then slowly moved the barrel with one finger from her face. Kai took in her change of clothing, she now wore a sleeveless shirt with a hoodie, dark-colored shorts and flat sneakers.

"Diva."

"As I predicted, you're all here following me, right? Well, you're following that girl from what I can see."

He put his gun away, not taking his eyes off of her.

"How are Saya and Riku?"

"Fine. What are you doing here?"

"I was just walking around. You know, Paris has become my favorite place to visit now."

Diva sniffed the air then broke into a run. Kai chased after her.

"Wait!"

He found her later with her foot buried in the back of a man with piercings in his face. The blonde and green-eyed girl looked up at her in horror, crawling away from Diva.

"Get out of here," Diva's voice sent ice down his spine. The thugs ran off, crying in terror.

"Why did you come here for her?" asked Kai.

"You're simple. I came to help her, wasn't that obvious?"

"Would've fooled me."

Diva pretended to ignore him. She crouched in front of the female Schif member, who scrambled away further.

"I'm not going to hurt you."

"Leave me alone!" she shrieked.

"Would you please stop doing that. I don't know what it is...but you're a chiroptera no doubt. I wonder if you're one of Amshel's projects. Let me guess...I remember! The Schif, you're Irène! Nathan told me about you. Though it's amazing you've lived this long. Don't you have something called the Thorn?"

"Is she really a chiropteran?" asked Kai.

"You need blood?"

Irène nodded. Diva felt the sun heat her back, shielding her eyes. Irène pulled her hood to obscure her face, getting as far away from the sun as possible.

Diva helped her into a sitting position against the wall, sliding down until she was sitting. She removed Irène's hood.

"Schif...were weapons made from my blood and Saya's," Diva began. "I'm not sure when Amshel began the project, but I know people like her were raised in what I think was Khirbet, cold and dark where they were only let free from their restraints to fight. They were made disposable."

Diva moved Irène's blonde hair to show the red cracks. "This is Thorn?"

Irène backed away slowly from Diva, who dropped her arms dramatically. "You still fear me."

Diva stood to her full height, pushing her hair back. "If it's blood you want..." Diva pulled Irène to her feet, but the girl's feet gave away underneath her body. Diva yanked Kai to her side, pushed him on one knee, and helped Irène onto his back.

"There, isn't that cute? You can piggy back her to her place."

Diva clapped. Kai bit his tongue from giving a terse remark. Irène remained skeptical, but she was able to sense that Diva wouldn't harm her. Yet anyway. She wasn't surrounded by her chevaliers, and her entire demeanor just seemed different.

"Irène, this is Kai. I'm sure you'll get to love him as much as we all do. He's a little pig headed."

"Hey!"

Kai spoke after a while. "So, you're a chiroptera?"

"I think we justified that."

Irène nodded. "So, Kai, are you working together with Diva?"

"No, she has that habit of popping up when she's not needed."

He didn't see Diva's expression at all.

"Is it true what Diva said? About you being experiments?"

Irène nodded. "From the moment we were born, all we were taught were how to fight and all there was to know about humans. And not much else, created from two progenitors—Saya and Diva."

Kai nodded. "One of them holds the cure to our Thorn. I'd like to think there's still hope for us."

"Are there more of you?"

"Yes. But not as many as there used to...hey, she's not going to kill me is she?"

Kai shook his head. "No. She's tamed."

"I'm not going to pounce. So don't walk on eggshells around me-" Diva's body blurred from view just as a heavy curved scythe swiped at her head from above.

Irène looked up in alarm. "Moses?!"

Diva grunted beside Kai. "I figured you'd show up at a time like this."

Another presence behind her, a heavy man with a large spiked weapon.

"Die!"

Diva stopped the the weapon with her arm, pivoted on her heel and kicked the man in the stomach. She dodged another blow—this time punching the Schif member with her fist.

"Diva!"

Her eyes glowed.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13 **

"Maybe I went a little too far..."

The Schif members lay in mangles heaps at Diva's feet, their limbs crooked, blood outlining their bodies. Diva pulled at her ripped shirt.

"Sorry."

"You did go a little too far," Kai said from behind her. The smell of his blood drifted to her and she frowned.

"We'll need to clean that," said Diva, and he eyed her warily. "I can smell the blood on you, Kai. You're wounded and no doubt the Schif can smell it. We need to cover it. Unless of course you want to be eaten."

The color drained from his face.

"Right," he muttered. "Point taken." He noticed the gash in his arm for the first time and winced in pain. Irène had long moved away from them and was now tending to her allies and friends.

"What about..."

"We can't take her with us, you're what's important now. We might meet her again later."

Diva took hold of Kai's arm, disappearing with him without a further word.

"Diva?"

"We can talk later, right now Kai needs to be attended to. Now, Kai, take off your shirt."

"Huh?"

"Take. Off. Your. Shirt."

Diva tugged—ripped Kai's coat off and pushed him into the couch. With the first aid kit in hand, she sat next to him. She nodded, taking the tape and disinfectant white squares. She pressed the damp square to Kai's wound, dabbing gently. He stiffened, a short breath escaping him.

"Be gentle..."

"Don't be such a baby," said Diva. Riku appeared from behind the sofa, watching Diva.

"When did you learn first aid? I mean, you heal all the time."

"Yeah...Haruna taught me. She used to be a nurse a while back. Taught me everything a nurse should know how to do."

Diva dropped the bloody square and unfolded the second one, pressing the dry cloth to the wound. Unwinding the tape he'd given her, she tore a strip off and smoothed it across the bandage, holding it in place. He was quiet while she finished bandaging the wound, taping the edges down tightly.

"What happened?" asked Riku.

"We ran into Schif," Diva blurted.

"Artificially created chiroptera."

David and Lewis entered shortly. Lewis was carrying a bag of items. David's eyes raked over Diva in mild hatred. She smiled, which made him uneasy. He loosened his tie, heading into the kitchen without another word.

"Artificially created chiropterans?"

"Yes. They are called Schiff. They attacked me and Kai earlier, he got wounded and we came here."

"Schif"

Saya emerged from her room, no longer dressed in her coat but wearing her blouse and skirt which was underneath.

"Sister Saya?"

"You said Schif. They're the same ones who attacked me and Haji. They only had the intention of killing."

Diva got off the couch. "We talked to one, Kai and me. They're looking for a cure."

"Diva, could I talk to you. In private?"

Diva stopped in her footsteps. "I think I should be heading home, Kanin might be worried."

"It won't take long."

"How far along are you?"

"Eighth week of gestation."

"Oh?"

"Diva...I can't forgive you for any of your actions."

"I can understand," Diva said, and turned so they were face to face.

Her blue eyes were much softer now. To look past the vampire and the monster, and into the heart of a human being.

"I know I should...that's what I've been taught..but I can't. What you did to Joel...to Riku...all those people on the Red Shield headquarters. That's why...it's hard to have any kind of peace around you."

"Alright. You're right. Everything used to be so black-and-white," Diva admitted with a shrug, "Joel and Amshel's teachings didn't allow much room for grey area, if any. But I understand you, humans and chiropterans more now, especially Kai. And I know you at least try to be different. You still do. I believe that."

Diva giggled. "You know, Haruna taught me something."

"What?"

"The human heart is like the reflection on the water's surface...The mouth says things to what the heart really feels...But in truth, the hidden heart wants people to accept each other. Even when one of them is a monster..."

"Yeah..."

"You started in Okinawa...and you can do it all again. I didn't really begin anywhere, but these babies have me on the straight and narrow. I can't wait until they're born."

Diva held out a hand. Saya mimicked the gesture. When the two Queens closed their hands together, they were thrown back into France again. The two of them were in front of the tower Diva had been locked in.

"_I like your voice." _

"_Thank you and I like yours." _

"_My name's Saya." _

"_Saya. I am..." she trailed off. _

"_I am...Diva. I'm Diva." _

Below them, the side of the building caved in. Startled, the sisters rushed to see the cause of the trouble. Using her sixth sense, Diva saw the Schif. What did they want now?

"Diva! Saya!"

Diva grabbed for one of them, throwing them aside like a rag doll. She reached for one man's throat and squeezed, while backhanding the other with brute force.

Suddenly, Diva caught sight of Irène. The red cracks had spread pretty much all over her body. Kai was knelt beside her, his expression worried.

_She's dying. _

Diva released her enemies, crawling over towards the blonde girl. The cracks were becoming more pronounced.

"She won't make it.." Diva said.

"She won't make it at all. She needs blood, fast. Or else she'll die."

Kai turned to Diva. "Maybe your blood...Diva, Saya—one of you...please help her!"

Diva glanced everywhere except for his eyes. Her blood. Or her sister's.

"I guess I'll give her my blood."


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14 **

"Your blood, Diva?"

"They are not the enemy, even if they did attempt to kill us. All they want is blood from one of the two progenitors who created them. Me...and Saya."

Diva held the palm of her own hand outwards, cutting the skin deep with her fangs, rather than a blade. Her blood welled to the surface.

"Well, here we go. I just hope it works. No need to thank me after."

Diva drizzled her blood into Irène's open mouth, watching the last drop fall. The cut to her palm healed, however, she looked at it. She made a fist, hoping that her blood worked. Maybe with all the bad her blood had caused this could turn out different.

The cracks on Irène's face began to vanish completely, as the other Schif members closed in a little closer towards their comrade. Much to Diva's own shock, the cracks didn't reappear, but were simply gone in an instant. She waited, and waited, thinking that maybe this was a hoax of some kind.

"It...worked?" Karman breathed.

"It worked?" Kai mimicked, looking at Diva with silent appraisal. He found himself clasping a hand on her shoulder, and smiling.

"Thank you, Diva."

She blushed, then turned away. "No problem. Don't thank me, it's weird."

Irène blinked. She sat up, smiling at Diva who was ambushed by her embrace. Diva stiffened.

"Um...I..."

"You saved me! Thank you! I didn't think it'd be your blood to save us, but now..."

Diva slowly retracted herself from the girl's hug, shaking her head.

"Saya's blood wouldn't have worked. That's why I gave mine in return. Because my blood lost its dangerous qualities, I was able to give it to you and somehow..."

"How do you know?" asked Saya.

"Nathan told me."

_Diva, you can take the chance to put your heart on the line, let other people in. _

Later, Diva found herself offering her blood to all of the Schiff, except Lulu. Lulu didn't want her blood, instead thanked her for saving her friend's life. It was odd, it had been what they'd come for and here was one member who didn't want her blood. Soon, they were gone with Irène in tow.

"Wow, you gave them all your blood. You saved a life Diva," said Riku.

Mao and Okamura gazed at the blue eyed Queen, talking with her sister Saya.

Diva came up to him suddenly, throwing him off guard. She leaned in towards him whispering in his ear.

"I know you're a reporter...if you do anything to expose my sister or any of the Red Shield and you've come here for some kind of ransom, you'll regret it Mr. Okamura. Your little girlfriend, too."

Diva reached inside his vest front pocket, producing a stack of pictures.

"Hey, you can't-"

"Just until I feel I can trust you. I'll be seeing you around."

She walked out of the room without glancing over her shoulder to see his jaw tick. He followed her, but she had already vanished.

Diva returned to her home, silent. She acknowledged her Chevaliers, especially Kanin. She told them she was going to shower and change clothes. In her room, she looked at herself in the mirror.

"I saved lives instead of...killing."

An earlier conversation between Haruna and Nathan played in her head.

"_Diva is no longer the monster Amshel has raised, I see. You must have done something right." Haruna sipped her tea, waiting for Nathan to speak. _

"_Yes, I agree. She's grown into the beautiful young adult her mother was before her. I am glad of this." _

"_People change." _

"_Yes. Locked inside of that tower for years, and then child-reared and no doubt brain-washed by Amshel—Diva's naivety, selfishness, and childish demeanor had been shaped by motherhood, but mostly I think it was because of that Riku boy." _

"_When you told me the things Amshel had done, I couldn't help but pray that child be saved by one person in this world." _

"_She's never allowed anyone to get close to her, nor them to her. She once told me she didn't want to get hurt, her own sister wanted her dead and humans feared her. No, she understands physical intimacy. Amshel only wanted her as an experiment and had Saya not freed Diva long ago...the abuse would've continued." _

_Silence. _

"_Diva...I never thought I'd see her this way. There's so much more light in her eyes. She can wake up in the mornings without worrying about Amshel, about her wings being clipped. All I wish is her happiness. I can see it. She's become like Saya, in a way." _

Diva peeled off her clothing, turned on the shower and stepped in, pulling the curtain closed.

_You're not a reflection of Amshel's...you are...Diva. _

No longer able to hold it in, Diva collapsed in the shower and cried tears of joy. She laughed more than she did crying, probably made her look hysterical but she didn't care.

"I'm free! I'm free!"

"I wonder what Diva is up to?" Saya whispered, sitting in the windowsill of her room, hooked up to an IV.

_I'll give them my blood. _

"She did the most selfless thing...She has changed." She unhooked herself from the IV, making her way over towards the door. She wasn't dizzy so that was a success. Since Diva left it had been quiet, except for Mao's occasional outburst.

Everyone turned to her when she entered the room, but she wouldn't make eye contact. Someone knocked on the door. They weren't expecting anyone and David and Lewis weren't due for another few hours. Riku answered the door.

"Saya! There's a man looking for you!"

"Huh?"

Riku led the man inside. She sensed that he was a Chiropteran. He was very tall, well-built and it showed that he'd been in his early-thirties when he had been Turned. He wore a black tux, opened to reveal a blue collared men's shirt underneath. His dark hair was shoulder-length, slightly untamed. He also had a goatee and his eyes were a gunmetal grey.

Haji remained where he was on the other side of the room. The man didn't seem dangerous.

"Who the hell is this?" Kai muttered.

"I am...Salazar. I apologize for intruding, but I needed to see you, at least one of you. To think you're right in front of my eyes."

"Who are you?" asked Saya.

He smiled, putting his hand on his heart. Then spoke the next words that chilled her to the bone.

"I'm your father."


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15 **

"You better gave a perfectly good explanation of why you'd pull this on her," Kai growled from his chair, reaching for his gun. However, the look Riku gave him made him lower the pistol.

"He's bluffing. He's probably going to kill us all, I don't trust him. Saya only had one father and he's..."

"Yes, I know. George Miyagusuku, was your adopted father."

Saya eyed Salazar warily.

"I know this is too much to take in...I understand if you want me to leave, I just wanted to see one of my daughters."

"How did you know where to find me?" she asked, sensing that he wasn't lying, that this indeed was her biological father. Somehow she was able to sense a presence in him that was like that of hers and Diva's combined—their mother Onigen. Salazar reached out towards his daughter, but decided against it.

"I apologize, that was forward of me. If you don't mind, would you please tell me your name?"

"Saya."

"Saya...it's an honor. Your sister...is she..."

She knew what he meant even though he wouldn't let the words pass. Saya nodded.

"Diva is alive."

"Diva. Saya. Your names are beautiful, much better than the names your mother picked out for you. You're in front of my eyes now..."

"Wait, father!?" Mao shrieked. "You're a freakin' giant!"

"I get that a lot. Whom might you be?"

His voice was deep, soothing. He looked intimidating, yet his eyes had been gentle when he saw her and there had been a flicker of pain, regret even, in his eyes.

"Mao...um...this is Okamura, that's Kai...and his brother Riku."

"A pleasure. I see my daughter has made human friends, that's good."

Saya's heart pounded behind her chest. She was taking this news as well as she had when she'd been told she had a sister. Instead of traveling all over the world in search of her, her father had come to them in peace.

Salazar rubbed his forehead before focusing on Saya again.

"You...are the only reason I'm here, the only reason I came."

"I have a father...a biological father."

"Yes...may we talk, if your Chevalier doesn't mind that is?" He looked at Haji, who nodded once. The door opened without so much as the person knocking.

"Saya, I came to—who are you?" A puzzled Diva watched Salazar with her sister.

"Diva, this is our father," Saya said. Diva blinked rapidly, then put a hand to her mouth to keep from screaming.

"Father?"

Saya, Diva, Salazar, and Haji were seated outside a bakery. Diva touched her dessert every now and then, but was more focused on their father. So far he'd told them he'd been adopted by traveling parents who had settled in Russia, who had found him in the middle of the woods along with his brother.

He and his brother were the eleventh and twelfth children the human couple. All of the children adopted since the couple couldn't have. One night, soldiers had come to their home and killed all of them, except for Salazar, brother and his sister, Ileana.

It had been just the three of them, Salazar forced to raise his sister, the three of them struggling to survive in the cold, harsh world. They'd been taken in by a family who was far from kind to them. They treated the siblings like personal slaves, giving them the hard tasks such as cleaning the pig pens.

They had to sleep with the roaches and rats at night, under a thin sheet, huddled together to preserve warmth.

Their adoptive family beat them ruthlessly, especially Ileana. The father of the household had began beating her so that she'd stop crying and mentally abused her.

Sometime later, Ileana contracted an unknown illness that left her frail, weakened beyond medical care. Salazar attended to her needs, never leaving her bedside. He never complained about her.

It took Ileana six months to die. Salazar mourned for his beloved sister, forced to bury her out in the cold that night she slipped. That had been around the same time his brother, Zeke, had left to pursue his own goals. Salazar wasn't heartbroken.

A few years later, he met Onigen.

"I'm sorry about your sister," said Diva.

"Me, too. I wish she had lived to be a little older, old enough to have a family of her own. Even though we weren't related by blood."

"Dad, when you met mom, what was your first impression of her?"

Salazar scratched his beard. "Your mother was charming, graceful, elegant, despite the trauma in her life. She was soft-spoken, smart, stoic and level-headed. And she was beautiful, much like her daughters today."

Saya and Diva tried to picture their mother with all of these traits. Even though Nathan had once said she resembled Diva, the sisters couldn't get a visible picture of the woman.

"Dad, you're a King?"

He nodded.

It felt weird to call him that since she'd only called one man that her whole life, he'd still been her father. He probably sense that, too.

"It's okay, Saya. I understand."

_Meanwhile... _

"Where is Saya?" David asked, annoyed. Riku sat backwards in a chair, looking up for the first time since his sister and Diva left with Haji and Salazar, Saya and Diva's father.

"She left with... Diva. Did you get more information?"

"I did."

"What did you find out?" Kai asked.

"It seems as though Saya and Diva aren't the only Queens, we spotted two of them here and another pair from from where we are."

"Wait, you're saying there are more Chiropterans like Saya?" Kai practically jumped from his seat. "That's impossible!"

"It's not, really." Riku's reply caught everyone off-guard, startling even David who shoved his fingers through his hair.

"Well, at least that's what Diva told me. C'mon, guys, we were in a Queen's house when we caught up with Diva after a whole year. Not to mention her babies. So it only means one thing. Who knows, there could be more Kings, too. Like Kanin and Lukken and Salazar." Riku covered his mouth.

"Salazar?" David frowned, looking over his shoulder at the young boy.

"Um..he's this mystery guy who came here a while ago...he claimed to be Saya and Diva's father."

"Impossible, he's dead just like their mother. Are you sure he was a Chiropteran?"

Riku nodded. " I sensed it on him. Plus, he wasn't a threat. He just wanted to see Saya. You should have seen him, he was huge!"

David ignored him. "We all thought Saya and Diva were the only ones," David stated. "Or rather, we assumed that they were, and that the chiroptera Lewis and I examined were products of Diva. However, since Diva hasn't created any Chevaliers at all—it's a foolish retrospect, but no evidence to the contrary."

Kai stepped forward, standing near Riku.

"Red Shield has started to reach out to other underground networks to share information, and we have verified an ongoing Chiropteran presence on a few populated continents. We are not sure how many Queens are out there and if any of them are a threat the way that Diva was."

"But you are acting on assumption, aren't you?"

Riku's voice was harsh, and he looked from Kai back to David.

"We can't be too careful..."

"Diva isn't a threat! And what makes you think these other Queens are dangerous, huh? What if they're trying to lead normal lives, maybe they heard about Chiroptera attacking humans a year back and learned their lesson. Can't we leave them be?"

"Riku..."

"All we've done is fight. I just want to go home, and go back to the way things were. We can start over and be a family again, right, Kai?"

"When I learned you two were alive...I came here to find you. Haruna told me and I thought she was joking. For years I mourned you and your mother. I thought I'd failed her...Nathan never spoke to me again after wards."

"Dad," Saya began, "how did you know my father? The one who raised me?"

Salazar paused.

"It was before the Vietnam War, a year or so before. I'd been in Okinawa, living there for only a couple of months and working. The few chiropterans at that time kept to themselves and lived amongst humans. George was the first human I ever considered a friend. I didn't hear about your existence until a year later. I was told to take you and Diva somewhere safe. But then when I saw you, Saya, full of smiles and happy with your life, I knew I couldn't take you from Okinawa. So I left you in George's care and watched you from a distance."

"Then what?"

"I tried looking for Diva, as well. But that damn Amshel moved about so. I'd first tracked Diva at the beginning of World War I. She'd just woken from her sleep. However, unknown to Diva, Amshel had created more Chiroptera. It was like trying to get rid of rats."

"I knew I sensed someone when I woke up that day. Didn't think it'd be our father."

Diva took a piece of paper from one of the sweets she'd purchased and began folding it. She marveled at the crane she made, placing it in the middle of the table.

"When did you learn origami?"

"Haruna taught me. It's an amazing art, you know. Dad, are there more of us?"

"Yes. Don't worry, Saya, they haven't caused any trouble in the past...we've been hiding since you woke up in Okinawa, only moving when necessary and feeding from our own blood supply rather than humans."

"Dad, I have some news for you!" Diva chirped.

"Oh?" he sipped his tea.

"I'm pregnant."

He choked. He dabbed his face with a napkin, watching Saya and Diva burst giggling.

"Very funny Diva."

"No, I'm not kidding. Tell him, Saya."

"I'm afraid she's telling the truth," Saya laughed nervously, looking at Diva massage her stomach.

Salazar gaped, blinked, then his mouth drew into a thin line. Finally he let out a cry of joy on his part.

"I'm gonna be a grandpa, I guess. Who's the lucky guy who got you pregnant?"

"Kanin. I hope you like him as much as I do. Oh, Nathan and Lukken would be-"

"I don't think I should meet them. Nathan still holds...a grudge against your old man after all these years. I doubt he'd want to see me, much less know I'm alive. I'm glad I was able to see my girls and hopefully I'll be able to see my grandchildren as well."

It was Diva who caught the dizzy Saya, Haji supported her on the other side.

"Saya..."

"I'm fine."

"You're such a liar. You look sleepy, maybe if I sing to you you'll be wide awake."

"It's not that, Diva."

"Your sleep is drawing near and you're being dragged halfway across the globe to fight enemies that don't exist. That man David is going to get an earful from me."

"Diva! Diva!"

Kanin,Nathan and Lukken met the group halfway. Lukken stiffened when Salazar hovered just behind Saya and Diva.

"Nathan! Guess who I met, a blast from the past! Can you believe I met my own father in Paris?"

Salazar's body went flying into the brick wall, his body making its imprint there. Salazar crumpled to the ground. He gradually picked himself up, wiping the dust from his clothing.

"Lukken! Nathan!" Diva cried. Salazar's eyes took on an eerie crimson, Nathan's eyes glowed in return. Salazar blocked Nathan's arm with his own. He dodged Lukken's fist, which had transformed into a long, curved and jagged blade.

"You son of a bitch! How dare you show your face!" Nathan growled, pinning the King down with his arm, transformed into its inhuman state. He held it close to Salazar's throat, threatening to decapitate him.

"I should kill you!"

"Nathan! Stop!"

Salazar grunted. "Nathan..."

"You let her die..."

"Would you let that go?!"

Salazar kicked Nathan's legs from underneath him. He swung his leg into the Chevalier's abdomen, Nathan went spiraling into the opposite brick wall, crashing into it.

"_**I said stop it!" **_

The Chevaliers stopped. Nathan emerged from the rubble, not taking his eyes off of Salazar.

"Onigen is dead because of you and now you think you can just waltz into your daughter's lives and make amends?"

"Lukken..."

"Go ahead and tell them...how you let Onigen die!"


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16 **

Nathan brushed himself off, composed as usual.

"I apologize. I...know it's not like me. But Salazar, you have no right to be here."

Diva stood between the two men, not caring if she was shorter of the two.

"What is going on? You had no right to just attack him like that, that's not like you Nathan. You're usually so calm, playful and the brighter of us all. Now you attack my father-"

"He can't call himself a father!" Nathan roared.

"He let her die and didn't give a care in the world. We watched her life slip...and it... Onigen would still be alive today! She should be here, not you."

"You think I don't know that? Damn it, Nathan. I didn't come all this way to fight you, all I wanted to do was see Saya and Diva."

"You want something..." Diva blocked Nathan with her arm.

"What do you mean he let mom die? What happened?"

The men remained silent. Lukken cursed, Nathan looked into Diva's eyes, wishing they weren't so intense at the moment.

"Onigen is here...her daughters are here."

"They weren't suppose to be here...had Joel not found the body. I thought I told you to get rid of it!"

A voice echoed in his head from a long time ago.

_I have to die now. I'm so sorry, Salazar. I don't expect you to forgive me...I only wish I had lived longer, gotten to know the world I'd dreamed of. When I die, I want you to dispose of my body properly...so that no one discovers we existed. It's too bad, I would have loved to raise our family—our daughters—together. I hope that I'm forgiven...but the curse will die with me. _

"Nathan, you were out of character. Please apologize."

Nathan ground his teeth. His eyes twitched. He took a deep breath, went lax and straightened himself.

"Please forgive me, Salazar. I was entirely out of line. I hope you and Diva can forgive me."

Diva smiled. "That's better. You, too Lukken."

Lukken apologized.

"Nathan, you don't look happy."

"Sorry, Diva."

"I don't like seeing you this way. It's Salazar, isn't it?"

Diva waited for an answer. He stared past her at the picture of them taken a few weeks ago. Somehow, it appeared he were remembering.

"There was a time and place when I used to respect your father."

"And that's changed?"

"Your mother...was the light of my life. The only decent thing that ever happened to me."

Diva gasped, wide-eyed, it was faint but he heard it. Nathan picked up his glass of wine swirling it in the glass.

_**Russia, in ages long past **_

Onigen lay partially on her right side, her back facing the large rainbow colored glass overlooking the rose garden. She was still exhausted from her mission yesterday. She was no closer to tracking Yūrei, her psychotic sister who seemed to always know where to leave a trail of blood and corpses.

She'd gotten lucky enough to got toe-to-toe with her, but didn't succeed in killing her with her blood. Her younger sister only laughed at her as Onigen recovered from the gash she suffered in her back and leg.

_You're still weak, sister! You don't have enough hate_!

"Darn it...I was so close."

"Close to what, dear?"

Onigen turned, facing Nathan seated across from her. His legs were crossed at the ankles, his uniform not the slightest wrinkled after sparring with Yūrei's chevalier. How he managed to do that she never knew.

"Killing my sister. You know that, it's been how long and we still haven't gotten her. She's killing more and more people and I'm tired of waiting, all because you guys say I need my rest. As long as Yūrei is out there."

"You need to relax."

"But Nathan?"

"Relax. Empty your mind. Why don't you have a drink."

"I don't drink, Nathan. You know better than that."

She sighed. She closed her eyes, smiling.

"What are you smiling about?"

"Oh, nothing. Just thinking about you in that outfit."

Nathan examined his technicolor outfit and frowned, pretending to be offended.

"What's wrong with it?"

"Everything."

_**~End~ **_

"Mom made you laugh?"

"That and so much more. Seeing her was like a holiday in itself. I didn't see her as a Queen, but as one of the most beautiful women I met. I'm glad I had the honor of being her Chevalier. I was glad when she and your father married...oh, it was so beautiful." He leaned his head back.

"She must have been something."

"She was. You would have loved her. Anyway, how are the babies doing?"

"Fine." She rested a palm on her abdomen, smiling. "I feel they'll be here soon. When they're born, they'll be born in safety. And I will love their father. They're all I care about right now."

Diva rose.

"Where are you going?"

"I want to see Riku."

Kai answered the door. Diva waited on the other side, waving at him.

"What are you doing here?"

"I came to see Riku. Your wound, is it feeling okay?" she asked, letting herself in.

"It's fine. We were just talking about you."

"Diva!"

"Riku! Hey, what's with the new outfit? I liked the other one. Where's my father?"

"He left," Saya called from the bathroom. "He said he'd be back shortly."

Riku took Diva's hand and showed her the dinner prepared. She smiled when he told her he'd helped Saya make it and how Kai had burned himself. She giggled, finding a place to sit. She didn't sense Mao and Okamura, which was kind of a relief. She wasn't fond of Mao and the reporter guy she definitely didn't trust. He was probably loathing her now for taking his pictures.

Kai was slouched in one one of the table chairs.

"Hey, Diva, can I feel your babies?"

"Riku..." Kai began.

"It's fine. Really. You can feel. Go on."

Riku wiped his hands on his pants legs, fidgeted then reached a shaking hand to Diva's stomach. His fingers splayed on the flat surface, feeling around. He took his hand back.

"I felt it!"

He put both hands on her now. "I mean...them. I felt them. Kai, this is so cool! You have to feel this."

"I'll pass," he deadpanned.

"This is so cool! I've never felt a pregnant woman's babies before. And this is so cool. Say, Diva, where do babies come from-"

"Ugh, Riku I think Saya is calling you!"

Diva laughed. "I think that's your brother's job, but if you really want to know..."

"_**Diva!" **_Kai shrieked, the muscles in his neck bulging, his face entirely red. Diva rolled her eyes.

"Relax, sheesh. Your brother is so serious. No wonder he's so wound up."

"Ain't that the truth. Hey, do you know if you're having boys or girls?"

"I'm having girls."

"Awesome. Isn't that cool Saya?"

Saya nodded slightly. Her eyelids felt heavy. She leaned back into the sofa.

_Saya. _

_Saya. _

_Saya. _

"Saya!" Diva was in front of her.

"Diva."

"You're sleepy."

Diva sat next to her, cuddling into her so that her head was in the crook of Saya's shoulder.

"_We've been drawing out this war a long time. We were both sheltered, then when faced with the truth it brought destruction, no matter how many times we've wanted to close our eyes and pretend it was all a dream. But no matter what you decide from here on out, even if you still despise me..." _

_Diva pressed her forehead to Saya's, her hand reaching to hold the back of her head. Saya braced herself. _

_**"I will love you forever and always." **_

Diva scowled at Saya. Saya backed away a little.

"I can see right through your facade. So, stop acting like it's cool to hide everything. I'm looking after you."

_He's coming... _

Salazar walked towards the figure in the alley. They seemed to smile in the darkness, emerging from the inky shadows. Nathan clapped.

"Salazar...we need to talk."


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17 **

Salazar closed his eyes, he felt crippled by pain of her loss. Crippled by the guilt that the last sounds he heard had been her wrenching sobs as she died.

Unable to breathe, Salazar reached up and grabbed the drink Nathan had poured for him. It burned down his throat when he drank it.

His mind took him back to that day—he'd clasped her delicate hand in both of his, then laid his cheek against the cold palm of her hand. If he could have one wish, it would be to remember the sound of her voice.

To feel the warmth of her fingers on his lips.

But time had robbed him of everything except the agony he had caused her. He would die ten thousand more deaths if only he could have saved her the pain of that one night.

Unfortunately, there was no way to turn back time. No way to force the undo of their actions and give her happiness she should of known.

"Nathan, please don't torment me anymore. I've mourned for Onigen ever since she died."

"Where were you?" Nathan growled. "Where were you when Diva and Saya were-"

"I wish I-"

"You can't take half of the pain Diva went through? Do you know that sometimes she still wakes up screaming in the middle of the night when the candle she has by her bedside goes out? When Amshel and the others were still alive, I was the one who comforted her on the nights where she'd break out in a cold sweat because she was afraid she was back in that tower. She used to tell me she could still see Amshel's face when he forced himself..."

"Please. No more. Don't tell me any more, Nathan," Salazar moaned pitifully, burying his face in his large palms.

But Nathan ignored him, enjoying the sight of Salazar bent over like a hunched older man who'd carried the whole world on his shoulders.

"Amshel enjoyed the things he did to her, most of them experimental and our poor girl had to go through it. So she developed a thicker shell. She'd be the psychotic, evil child he reared her to be and display the pain she'd been holding in for years. Lukken searched for you and searched, almost to the point where I gave up."

Salazar drank the glass empty, slamming it onto the wooden table, rattling Nathan's glass.

"Is this why you wanted to talk? You want to see an old man break down and kick him around, don't you Nathan...you haven't changed."

"No, not at all dear. In fact I have no intentions of watching you suffer and using your daughters to make you more guilty. Diva wouldn't appreciate it if I all of a sudden ran you off when you just met her. You still wish to see your grandchildren."

Not a question.

"Good morning!"

Diva emerged from her bedroom in nothing more than pajama short, shorts and a small tank top that revealed her navel. She also wore striped socks.

"Diva, please, cover yourself," Lukken said, covering his eyes.

"You act as though I'm naked. What's wrong with what I'm wearing?" she pouted.

"Everything! It leaves little to the imagination."

"Would it be better if I slept in the nude?" she put her hands on her hips, facing him.

"Oh, please, no."

"Because I will!"

Diva skipped over to her father, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Good morning father," she said, wrinkling her nose. She knew he'd been up all night with Nathan, drinking and talking. The smell of alcohol made her skin break out in gooseflesh.

"Um..okay, you're taking a shower," she told him.

"Diva..."

"You smell of booze and I won't have my father smelling of that disgusting odor. You're going to take one even if I have to strip you naked myself—I've seen plenty of nude men so I'm not ashamed, I'm not modest at all as you can already tell."

"Just like Onigen..." Salazar murmured, rising to his formidable height.

Diva raised an eyebrow, shrugging. "I think there's something here in your size. Kanin, could you find my father some clothes?"

"Yes."

"I'm going to get ready."

She felt her stomach, dancing on the balls of her heels. She couldn't wait until they were born so she could hug and smell them, what would they be like? What kind of world would be created when they were born? She felt her dream of a family getting closer and closer.

"You're adjusting to this development too easily, Saya. Diva is up to something and you're letting your guard down more and more."

"I see no point in tracking her down anymore. Yes, I'm aware there are more Chiropterans out there, but they haven't caused any chaos, nor are they spawns of Diva's. Her babies are coming soon...I think we should just let her be. You know it, too."

"Are you out of your damned mind?"

Saya's attention went to the open window and the person sitting in it. David's eyes narrowed at Diva, who smiled in return. A flare of her hand suggested a wave that was not returned.

"You seem to have a temper, Mr. David."

"Diva."

"You've been monitoring me for more than a few months and yet you've picked up no activity whatsoever. What does that tell me?"

"Chiropterans are monsters."

Diva smiled, amused at how well she was coming to know the people around her.

"Then perhaps I should kill you now and help mankind, hmm?" Diva folded her hands. "Have you forgotten what you are, Mr. David?"

"Your father...a King...could mate with any Queen in existence. He could be just a hoax, but a potential key in the stage of evolution."

"Well...we have a problem. My father's heart belongs to my mother. He wouldn't mate with another Queen after losing his first love. When are you going to let go? Until your leader Joel orders you to stop this mission?"

Diva hopped inside the apartment. Something vibrated, she heard in David's pocket. A phone. He held the device to his ear, not taking his eyes off of Diva.

"Joel?"

Diva listened to the conversation, covering her mouth in child-like delight.

"Breakfast? All of us?"

"We'll be there!" Diva cried, circling around David, much to his annoyance.

When they all gathered for breakfast, the only ones who looked remotely relaxed were Diva, Saya, Haji, Joel, Kanin, and Nathan.

Diva tore off a piece of her sister's omelet and popped it into her mouth.

"That was mine," Saya practically whined.

The meal was quiet; the closest thing to conversation were Joel VI, Nathan, and Salazar, the hushed whispers of Kai and David and Riku's humming. There was tension in the air.

"I hear that you're Saya and Diva's father, a pleasure to meet you," said Joel VI.

"Yes."

"I've never heard of a King until now, your kind has never been documented in the diary. David and Julia told me pieces of information about you, the one about you being the Chevalier of the mummy SAYA."

"You want more information on the existing Queens, more like Saya and Diva? Those Queens are older than my daughters and you humans all combined."

"Older than me even," chirped Nathan, twirling a lock of his blond hair.

"You're kidding?" David's question came from his spot across from him, Julia on his right.

"Nope. In fact...they could be in this very room with us now."

A woman approached Nathan. She was fairly tall, possessed short shoulder-length dark hair, silver-colored eyes with eyeshadow and a labret piercing. She wore an off-the-shoulder top and jeans that were a little low to expose a navel surrounded by more piercings.

"Ladies and gentlemen, this here is Sariah. Please, have a seat, join us for breakfast." He pointed to an empty seat between Riku and Haji. Sariah took the spot, her face still neutral.

"Here's an example of a Queen here."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Saya and Diva," her voice was cool, calm.

Diva didn't lock eyes with her right away but she knew this woman had to be ancient, there was just something about her that screamed Elder Queen. Diva took a sip of her orange juice before placing the cup on the table without a sound.

Nathan laced his fingers together, leaning forward. David managed to make his fork to his mouth without coughing.

"Sariah here, was discovered the same way Saya and Diva were. Though they weren't raised as guinea pigs."

"Sariah, right?"

She nodded towards David. "The few of us around do not wish to be discovered. I've heard all about Red Shield and personally, I am disdained by everything your organization stands for. I'm amazed Saya is still around. Did you tell her about the first one you used before you found her in Okinawa, another girl you'd tasked to kill Diva?"

Saya looked up. "What is she talking about?"

"I'm glad Onigen isn't here to see this. I'm only here because Nathan asked me to. Even if she killed my sister..."

"My mother killed your sister?" Saya said.

"Indeed. Onigen was a powerful Queen, just as her mother and her mother before her. Until a certain male let her down..."

Salazar glared at Sariah. He remembered her alright, the same one who'd cut off his arm in a fit of rage for the death of her Chevaliers.

She cocked her head. "I thought you were long dead..."

"Same to you..."

Lewis chuckled at the small quarrel.

David bristled at the Queen sitting at their table. The fact there were more like her and Salazar out there—though none were products of Diva—just exactly were they doing? Hoping to coexist with humans? So far, Diva had become almost a non-enemy of the organization.

She pretended that she wanted to kill him back at the apartment, he'd almost fell for it too.

_Saya...Diva...Sariah...Salazar...Lukken...Nathan...Kanin...How many of there are you? Are you going to dominate the world or... _

Joel VI and Salazar both nodded, the latter saying a few more sentences.

"I see. How old are you?"

"It's been so long...I've lost count. I know I'm a pretty damn old man, that's for sure."

"You don't look old to me," said Riku. "I mean, in a way. You come off as somewhat jovial when you're around your daughters, so you're not entirely scary...hey, Diva, that's not yours!"

"I'm starving," she said between bites. "I never thought I'd be this hungry..."

"That's how pregnant women are...eat, eat, eat."

Sariah pushed herself back, getting up, she tossed her napkin on the table. She left without saying much else.

"She's pretty, isn't she Kai?"

"What?"

"You were looking at her, weren't you? Admit it."

Kai blushed, turning back to his breakfast. Because his brother had been hanging around Diva, he was beginning to act like her, teasing, sassy, and cheeky.

"She's old enough to be my grandmother."

"Hasn't stopped any man before," Diva commented, watching Kai's face light up fifty shades of crimson.

"You gonna eat that biscuit?" Diva took it off his plate before he could protest.

"What's with that face?"

Her eyes widened, not realizing she'd been lost in thought. Diva looked at her, concern in her eyes.

"Just thinking."

"Your sleep is drawing near...you have nothing and no one to fight, yet my offer still stands. If I do slip up and hurt someone you love...Saya, will you please..."

"That's not going to happen, Diva. If it were up to me you could be halfway around the globe, not worrying about us."

"I've never really been worried about you, Saya. Or Red Shield. My only dream was to be free from Amshel. What you do is none of my business...I don't care what happens anymore, I still have these children inside of me."

"Yeah...Diva, do you dream?"

"All the time! Why?"

"I've been dreaming about this...voice. She keeps calling my name. And then your name...I can't see her, and when a hand touches me I wake up."

Diva closed her eyes.

_If I fall asleep I'll be in the darkness. They'll put me back in that room. Alone. _

_I don't want to be alone. _

_I'm always alone. _

_I'll get you a candle then._

"Well, sometimes dreams can be our worse nightmares. I've conquered mine. Isn't this exciting, Saya? Our father is here, I'm going to have my children soon...we'll be a family."

Saya rubbed Diva's hand. "Yeah...we will."

David and Lewis were inside an abandoned penthouse. A small flashlight was their only source of light in the dim, musky smelling place. It already seemed on the verge of collapsing in on itself, obviously the previous owner didn't care about whether the building went to hell.

Padding down the corridor, they went back and ducked into the rear stairwell. Up the steps, around the landing, another flight, and then he was at the door.

Lewis took out a thin screwdriver that was normally used on camera equipment and got to work jimmying the lock. It was easier than he'd thought, actually. Just one poke and shift and the thing sprang loose.

The door did not squeak, which surprised them.

What was on the other side, shocked the hell out of them.

Down at the far end, there was a table with an oil lamp on it and the glow turned the smooth walls into a golden yellow...as well as illuminated the black boots of whoever was sitting in a chair outside the pool of light.

Big boots.

"I'd tell you to take a chair, but as you can see, I only have one."

"Do you." That accent. What the fuck was it? Not French...not Hungarian...

Whatever. David reached for his gun.

"I wouldn't recommend that if I were you..."

Before there was time to get fired up about the insult, the man leaned forward in the chair...and David lost his voice.

This man was a freaking giant! His build and height similar to that of Salazar's. He had long hair that went past his shoulders, and the stuff was dark with a blue tint. And his eyes...the color of sunrise, gleaming and peach-colored.

Utterly hypnotic.

And partially mad.

"Who the hell are you?"

"He's...a..."

His fangs gleamed in the light, sharp as daggers and just as large.

"I believe the term you're looking for is King. The name's Eli. You must be the members of Red Shield."

"He looks like he could chomp us in a blink."

Eli chuckled. "You gentlemen wouldn't mind telling me where my granddaughters are, now would you?"

David frowned.

"Granddaughters?"

"Yes, I'm sure you've met them. Saya and Diva."


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18 **

Eli smiled widely, opened his fist, extended his arm and unleashed a six foot scythe from his forearm. Killing these humans would be just the thing to take the edge off.

"What the hell...is that thing made out of his blood?"

His ears picked up the sound of a gun being cocked, and he triangulated and the weapon's aim. It was pointed at the front of his head.

In a fluid motion, he wheeled around just as the bullet exploded out of the muzzle. He ducked and threw his arm forward in a deadly arc. It caught David right in the abdomen, splitting it open before continuing on towards Lewis. Eli grabbed his neck with the other arm. With a strangled sound, Lewis dropped his gun.

Eli's tongue sharpened, and extended as it licked the side of Lewis' face.

"Tastes bad..."

His body blurred from view. Lewis fell with a mighty thud, gasping for air.

"Are you okay?"

"D-Diva?!"

Her glowing blue eyes found him in the darkness. She checked for injuries, then went over to David.

"Kanin, he's seriously wounded. We have to get him out of here. Who did this to you?"

_Diva? _

"It's okay...man, you're losing blood. You need immediate attention." Diva suddenly reached for David's hand, it was covered in his own blood. She clasped it, not letting go. She saw Kanin approach them, his eyes focused on the bloody, jagged line going up his body.

"Shall I go after him?"

"No. We have to attend to Mr. David... and Lewis."

That's when David passed out.

She didn't take him to a hospital, instead she'd taken him to her home and laid him an empty room that supplied her with all the medical tools she needed.

"Darling, I think you need to take him to a hospital and inform his friends."

"Nathan, I know what I'm doing. Haruna taught me."

"Ah, yes, she used to be a nurse."

Diva removed his soiled clothing, immediately disposing them. Se wiped the blood from his torso, using sterilized white pads, applying pressure to the still bleeding cut. If he had lost any more blood he would be dead by now. The wound was deep—needed stitches. She wasn't tempted to drink his blood in the least, this was a first, especially since his blood was intoxicating right now. She'd have to feed off of Kanin later.

She reached for her needle, string, and anesthesia. Running the string through the needle, she dipped the entire thing in the anesthetic—and proceeded to the task at hand. She'd never stitched up a human. She found the idea laughable back in her old ways, since she'd seen humans as nothing but rats who walked up right and caused harm to one another.

She heard him grunt, but didn't stop what she was doing.

"What are you..."

"Saving your life. Whoever did this to you had the intention of killing. If this were any deeper, you'd be dead. Luckily I sensed your enemy before he could you and Lewis. Oh, your partner is fine. I gave him food so he immediately bounced back. He told me the man you met was a King and claimed to be my grandfather."

"Eli..."

Diva raised an eyebrow. "Eli...is short for something. I'm almost done with your stitching. I saw your other injuries. Did you fight in a war?"

He remained silent.

"You don't have to tell me. I understand. We all have scars...some are just more than skin deep."

"Thank you."

Diva bristled. She wasn't used to words of gratitude, it felt weird coming from the lips of the man who shot her back at The Zoo.

"Um..you're welcome, I...you're all stitched up. I'll get you some new clothes. Maybe I should Saya and tell her where you are, no doubt she's worried. Nathan."

"I'm on it."

Lukken was slouched on the couch when Nathan passed him by. He swirled a glass of vodka.

"It seems as though they've run into Eli."

"Eli? No wonder that guy was torn up so bad. Hmm...you think he'll want a fight?"

"I think he only wanted to scare the humans. He'll come back looking for his grandchildren... but I honestly thought he had died all those years ago, he kind of went made when Onigen passed."

Mad wasn't even the half of it. He'd lost his sanity, becoming a shadow of whom he once was. Nothing could repair how broken he was when he lost his daughter, unaware that she'd been pregnant.

"How did he find out about Saya and Diva?"

"Amshel, of course. Amshel had wanted Eli to work with him, unaware that Eli was a King, foolish enough to believe he was a Chevalier. He was rather upset when Eli turned down his proposal. He wasn't interested in seeing the world dominated by Chiroptera like Amshel."

"Where's Salazar?"

"I think he went out. Perhaps we should tell him his father-in-law is in town..." Lukken chuckled darkly.

"Yes, we shall see..."

Saya waited in the shadows, watching the moon.

_Saya. _

A deep, male voice echoed inside her head.

_Saya. I see you there... don't be frightened. _

_Who are you? _

_I am the man who's been looking for you for a long time. _

_Where are you? _

_Watching over you...as I've been doing for a long time. Goodness, you're as beautiful as your mother. We'll meet very soon, my daughter...born in the darkness. _

"Saya!" Riku called from the door, holding her phone in his hand.

"It's Diva."

"Diva..." Saya took the phone from her brother, holding it to her ear.

"Hello?"

"Saya, it's me. Listen, Mr. David and Mr. Lewis were attacked by a King. David received a large gash to his torso, I've treated it and he's here with us. Don't worry, no one's hurt him or tried to drink from him."

Saya gripped the phone tighter.

"He keeps telling me he wants to leave, but I can't risk it. He's so stubborn. But I guess you guys can do what you like...besides, Lukken's been staring at him and Lewis like slabs of meat since they've got here. I'll talk to you later."

Before she could protest, Diva had hung up already.

"What happened? Is Diva okay?" asked Riku.

"She's fine...it's David."

The first one to to greet Eli at the front door was a blonde haired woman with big blue eyes, dressed in a bikini halter top and a sarong skirt.

He brushed past her without saying a word. There were others in the house in various stages of relaxation. There was a pool table in the corner, the Kings in that area readying for round two. Another group played video games. A Queen was lounged in a bean bag chair, tuning her guitar. Another sat across from her, engrossed in a novel.

"Did you find what you were looking for?"

"Sort of..."

Eli had taken up on the a lone chair, feet propped against a desk in the study, drinking the liquor directly from the bottle.

"I hope you're enjoying yourself."

The presence of the Queen made his body prickle with awareness, and he glanced up to find the woman in question watching him from across the room. With a sigh, he wiped his lips with the back of his hand, but wasn't inclined to stand attention like a good little soldier.

Alcohol didn't affect his kind. It was like drinking water.

"Eli, I smell blood on you. You didn't kill did you?"

"Almost."

"We didn't come here to kill humans, damn it. You've forgotten what our whole mission is about."

"Pardon me, oh wise Queen..."

She glanced around at the graveyard of empty—and broken—bottles around his feet.

"Do you believe that everything happens for a reason, Eli?"

For a _reason, _huh?Eli bit his lower lip. Angrily, he turned away, staring at the night time sky through the room's only window.

While he wasn't likely to admit it out loud, he had never really bought that the 'higher power and everything has a plan' bullcrap. The whole spiel was nothing more than a cop-out.

In the world of a chiropteran, _every _failure or loss or even gain could be attributed to one thing: _weakness_. The weakness of yourself or your opponent.

In fact, if Eli wanted to get _really _specific, he could blame every little problem in _his _life on _Salazar's _weakness.

It was because of _him _that the old queen died—though to be fair, the the woman had been due to death anyway.

It was because of _him _that Chiroptera were no longer coming to power.

And, it was because of _him _that Onigen had died...

"I believe that everything happens in part of some grander plan," the Queen went on, sounding miles away. Eli barely even saw her; just a specter with long dark hair and a smile that haunted him even now.

"I believe that some of us are 'destined'." she continued, apparently trying to make a point. Her mouth was set in a flat line and Eli shifted uneasily; he knew that expression.

He snatched the very last bottle from the desk, wrenching the cap off with his teeth.

"I'll hunt him down...by any means necessary..."

It had turned into a celebration after all.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19 **

"_Here we go." Diva spoke while cutting her hand for the last time. _

_Saya did likewise. _

_They stood still for a moment; not even _them _knowing if they were just letting the blood run down their blades or if it was giving it a second for each of them to prepare for this. _

_The moment where they ran forward and stabbed each other ended... _

_Diva had dropped her sword, Saya's weapon pierced through her flesh. Diva clutched onto Saya harder. She wasn't speaking now. Saya grimaced as Diva's nails dug deep into her arm. _

_It started to thunder. _

"_Diva...?" _

_Diva's skin began to crack. "It's happening...it's happening to me, Saya." _

"_Diva!" _

Saya covered her eyes from the sun's glare.

"Diva..."

_The train made a deafening blare as it clattered along its way. _

_Two occupants near the back sat quietly. _

_The girl stared out the window for a long time. _

"_Haji?" _

_Said man looked up from the paper he was reading. "Yes?" _

"_Do you remember...what happened the other day? The day when we left the Zoo." _

"_..I do." _

"_That all happened because of my blood. Didn't it? I know it's my fault, and Diva's too." _

_Haji clutched at the paper in his hands. "Saya." _

"_I want you to promise me one thing. I want you to promise me when this is all over you'll..." _

_The train gave another deafening blare. _

A voice outside alerted her. She got out of bed, the door to her room left ajar. The voices continued well enough into the living room.

"I can't believe you beat me. You cheated somehow."

"Why can't you admit you're a sore loser, Lewis."

"C'mon, I'm having a bad streak. Give a man a break."

Kai sat away from them, his attention focused on Diva, who didn't seem to be paying him any attention. She was engrossed with her deck of cards and a flustered Lewis.

"_Don't do anything to Diva?! You're telling me to do nothing? When she's standing right in front of me?" _

"_We can't do anything Kai. You know Saya is the only on who can finish off Diva. And right now Saya isn't exactly planning to kill her." _

"_Then we need to talk to her!" Kai fisted his hands. _

"Why so glum?" Kai jerked in surprise and turned to a grinning Diva.

"Nothing."

"Liar. Have it your way. Saya, I have something to show you."

Diva left the room and came back with a large basket. Inside were two objects resembling cocoons, kept in place by a neat blue ribbon.

"Aren't they the cutest things? My two adorable baby daughters. Nathan cut my belly open and took them out."

Saya leaned towards the basket. As if they were sleeping quietly and not wrapped in those hardened shells. She looked up at Diva, her face shining with love.

"Yes, they're very pretty."

"I can't wait until they're born...I'm going to sing to them everyday, I wonder what they'll be like when they're a little older."

"When you listen hard enough, you can their heartbeats."

"I hear them." They were loud but soft at the same time. Those tiny heartbeats...those tiny little heartbeats that Diva and Kanin helped into the world.

"Saya, when they're born..." Diva's voice trailed off.

"What?"

"Nothing. It's nothing." Diva took her basket with her, sitting next to Lewis. As if on cue, David entered.

"What do you know about Kings?"

Diva blew a breath of air. "They are like Queens. They're born in pairs for biological reasons. I did further research from Nathan and he tells me they're difficult to kill, the only thing that can kill them is the blood of their sibling. If a human such as yourself, Mr. David were to shoot them it obviously wouldn't work. Decapitation and incineration do not work on them as well."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm positive. Kings are are superior to Queens, they've just been wiped out of history purely by accident. A chevaliers couldn't even make them break stride, Nathan once admitted to me that my father beat him years ago before my mother died."

Diva examined her fingers.

"What else did he tell me...besides that the children of a King grow stronger within each generation. Doesn't matter if a Queen mates with a Chevalier or King, there's no percent chance of whether the children will be male or female. It depends on how old the King is."

"Where is Dad?" asked Saya, the name still foreign to a man she never knew, but could feel the blood tie.

"I don't know. He left without telling anyone where he was going, a bad habit he did in the past according to Lukken. I haven't seen much of him, I'm getting worried."

Suddenly, Diva's attention went towards the windows—which shattered in pebbles of glass. A dark shape entered the room. Diva moved from the cloud of debris. Gunshots rang out.

Haji jumped in front of Saya, Diva took her sister's hand and ran as fast as she could.

"A King!"

Haji was sent hurtling into the walls. Diva held the basket closer to her body, while at the same time supporting Saya who was too weak. She paid attention the King who had just burst into the apartment.

He was dressed in leathers, sported a pair of shades and had spiked blonde hair. David and Lewis fired shots, but they may as well have been shooting water guns. He didn't seem to feel any pain and his face contorted into annoyance.

The King backhanded Lewis and charged for David, grabbing his throat and slinging him like a rag doll. He blocked Haji's blunt weapon, looking down at the Chevalier with mild interest.

"Not so good, you Chevaliers."

Another King emerged, this one taller, his eyes set on Saya and Diva.

"Hello, there."

Kai stepped in front of the sisters, firing at the King's head. He fell down, but only for a few seconds.

The second King was impaled with a sharp spike that came from behind him, which sliced through his abdomen, cutting him in two. Kanin stood over the remains, his eyes glowing crimson. He rushed over to Diva, checking her and their children.

Underneath their feet, the building was caving in, on the verge of collapsing.

More chiropterans continued to enter. Saya charged forward, Haji joining her while Diva stayed behind. At the same time, Lewis and David reloaded their weapons and took up positions.

The ground shifted more.

"We have to get out of here!"

Saya glanced behind her, Kai and Riku were panting from exertion.

"Where are you going, handsome?"

A tall woman with big eyes and revealing clothing, uppercut his jaw. Another one aimed for Riku, but had her arm cut off by Diva.

"Don't you dare touch him!"

A few pieces of rubble landed on Saya's head. Through blurry vision, she couldn't make out the bodies tangled in battle, blood, gunshots spewing in crazy frenzy. Just as she was about to aim her sword for an enemy—the building collapsed all around them.


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20 **

There was blood, a river of it running. There was pain, a sea of it they were floating in. A thousand cuts, burns. The agony continued. Droplets of blood hit her face. A body was covering hers. When she opened her eyes, a wooden stake was a few centimeters from her face—and had uprooted into the muscle of her lover, Kanin. He'd lay on top of her unconscious due to several spikes in his body from his head down to his feet. Diva shifted, whimpering as she tried to sense her sister and was relieved to hear a pulse from her, Haji, Riku...and faint ones belonging to the humans buried underneath piles of rubble.

Diva found Lewis, Kai, and David. They were covered in blood, red sprays across their clothes. Diva felt for her babies, they were miraculously unharmed. She felt Kanin move above her and the sound of a large piece of rock pushed off of him. She heard the sickening squelching sounds of him pulling out the sharp objects from his body.

To her right, Haji broke free from the rock holding him and Saya down. Surprisingly, Saya was wide awake, but her wounds were healing slowly.

"Kai! Riku!"

"Over...here..." Riku crawled from his place, moving as though all of the bones in his body were broken.

Diva searched for the enemy chiroptera, but couldn't sense them anywhere.

"They left...is everyone okay?"

"No," Kai groaned from the ground. He had a few scratches and bruises from tons of debris that had all encased them like a dark coffin.

Diva checked herself, finding no injuries. Of course not, she fed freely on blood.

Saya rushed over to her brother, reaching underneath his arms to lift him up. One hand came back with blood.

"Saya! Diva!"

"Dad?"

He stopped in front of Diva. His clothing had been torn, apparently he'd been in a scuffle with one of the chiroptera. One large hand came to caress her face, feeling her for any broken bones. Diva murmured she was fine as he went to Saya. Her head jerked to the sound of sirens blaring in the distance.

Lukken and Nathan appeared a second later.

"Diva..."

"I'm fine, but the humans aren't."

"We should get out of here."

"But what about..Kai..Mr. David and Mr. Lewis... everyone else? Why did they attack us?"

"No idea..we need to get you out of here."

When the EMT arrived, Saya, Haji, Kanin, Diva, and Riku refuses medical attention. Diva watched the young men handle Kai's body gently, along with Lewis and David. He still had yet to recover the one injury he received from Eli, there was no telling what other injuries he sustained.

"Saya..." Diva reached for her sister's hand, giving it a gently squeeze.

"Be careful..."

Her Chevaliers whisked her away before she could say anything else. Saya thought back to the earlier attack. If this were an entirely different scenario everything would have been blamed on Diva, but this wasn't her doing.

"My babies could have been killed..." Diva leaned towards the cocoons in their new basket, stroking them affectionately.

"I'm so glad they're safe. I'm glad you're all safe, here with me."

"Diva..."

"Nathan, if you're going to blame this on my father, please don't."

The older Chevalier sighed. "Diva, he should have been there for you, chances were you could have been killed."

"But I wasn't. If I were to be killed...I'd know you'd take care of my children, wouldn't you?"

Diva continued to stroke the cocoons, dreaming of the birth of her daughters. A green field in the summer, the two infants crawling over her, giggling and patting her face. Their rosy cheeks, long eyelashes and brown and blue eyes staring at her with affection. She wondered if her own mother had thought of her and Saya that way before she died.

"There are chiroptera out there not made as my offspring, but ones who have been in hiding for such a long time they've made their debut. Unless Amshel was doing more behind my back than we thought."

"I'm pretty sure Amshel didn't use your blood to create those things...I can sense it, they're older and more deadly..."

Kanin picked up a pot of tea to deliver to her.

"Then we have a threat...I don't want my daughters to turn out like me and Saya."

Diva stood up, taking the basket.

"I'm going out. I'll be back soon."

Saya and Riku sat outside, the sun barely setting. Joel had called them earlier, moving the group to another home until David and Lewis recovered, however long that would be.

"Do you think Kai will be alright?"

"I hope so," said Saya, distantly. She was just glad none of them had ended up killed.

"You know, I thought I had actually died there for a moment...again..."

Saya looked at him.

"Diva told me what happened back at the Zoo..."

"I see..."

"_We've been drawing out this war a long time. We were both sheltered, then when faced with the truth it brought destruction, no matter how many times we've wanted to close our eyes and pretend it was all a dream. But no matter what you decide from here on out, even if you still despise me..." _

_In life you're presented with two choices. The path you choose is entirely up to you, but pick wisely. You will only be presented with choices you make based on the path you take in this world. There's no such thing as fate or destiny, only what the world takes from you and what you take from the world. _

"Saya, that Salazar guy is really your dad isn't he?"

Saya nodded.

"How old is he?"

"I have no idea. Probably as old my mom would have been had she lived."

"It's funny, but I think I see a little of you in him."

Saya laughed. "Really?"

"You're both good, determined, protective and I can tell he loves you."

"He does..."

But he couldn't replace George, no matter how hard he tried. She didn't know him at all, he literally came out of nowhere.

"Saya, do you know what happened to your mother?"

Saya shook her head.

"I only know that her face was crushed when she was found. I guess something led up what killed her. I've never really bothered to ask him."

_Because I think I'm afraid of the answer. _

A nurse came in the room, bursting in as though she owned the place.

Kai's attention went to her. She was tall. Tiny waist. Long brunette hair thick as a duvet, shiny as a china plate. His immediate attention was a lot of breasts.

And yet she made his skin crawl. To the point where he tried to sit up, so he could get the hell away from-

"Shh...it's okay." As the nurse smiled, she all but shoved herself in his vision. The nurse leaned down, bringing them close together.

"I'm going to take care of you."

"No," he said strongly. "No, you won't..."

"Oh, yes, I will."

As the nurse stroked his chest, her eyes glowed a red orange.

"I'm a real professional..." her eyes hooded. Her painted red nails traveled lower...lower...until she was stroking him somewhere she wasn't suppose to.

Another presence entered the room. With a startle, Kai registered Diva and for once was actually glad to see her.

"I'm afraid you won't be taking care of anyone for a while now. Stay away from the boy."

Her eyes glowed their eerie sapphire. The nurse pulled back from Kai, her eyes intensifying on the Queen.

"I was just about to. Once I take care of you, the boy and I can take care of what we started..."

_Diva?! _

"Saya, are you-"

She rushed outside, ignoring Riku's cries. At the far end of the block, a figure stepped out into the sidewalk with the ease of someone trained to ambush, and the gun that was discharged in her direction didn't make a sound. All she saw the brief flash as the bullet left the tip of the silencer.

Haji tackled Saya into an alley, the force of his weight sweeping her off her feet, the pair of them going parallel to the ground in slow motion.

More shots were fired at them. Saya heard the strangled cries of the gunmen, watching her father slice through them with his scythes, which protruded from his arm. A head bounced and rolled over to where Saya was.

"Dad!"

"Your friends...a Queen disguised as a nurse in fighting your sister right now. On the roof top."

Salazar backhanded another King with brute strength.

Two figures soared above them. One was Diva's. There was the smell of blood that didn't belong to her sister.

Riku backed away from the King and Queen.

"He looks delicious..." said Queen, a young-looking woman.

"We're not here to eat, Senna," growled her partner.

Suddenly, a spray of blood hit Riku in the face. He opened his eyes and looked up at his rescuer. Lukken flicked the blood from his clawed hand, staring at Riku.

"Don't even say it."

Riku exhaled hard, nodding.

"Where's your sister? And brother?"

"Kai...I don't know. Saya ran off to fight I guess."

"You're coming with me."

"Huh?"

Lukken snatched up the young boy and disappeared and reappeared at the roof top. Diva was standing over the beheaded body of a Queen.

"Diva, are you alright?"

"Yes."

In one arm she had Kai's unconscious body. She laid him down carefully, facing in the other direction.

"They're coming."


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21 **

"Who's coming?" asked Riku, joining Diva's side. Diva's body blurred, Riku followed her.

"Him..."

Diva pointed at a sinfully handsome man with dark, viciously black hair and tan skin.

Features were so aristocratic, he actually looked intelligent—although that was the thing with chiropterans. Often people with fine countenances and fit bodies were mistakenly assumed to have the brains to match.

He was leaned against a shiny, low-slung black vehicle.

"Him.." Diva almost hissed.

"Who is he?" asked Riku. "What do we do?"

"Follow him," Diva commanded. Diva waited for him to get inside his car, patient. Then, he took off. Diva didn't even wait for Riku, she chased after the speeding machine with little difficulty. The car stopped at red lights, avoided the highway, and penetrated the downtown area's alleys and streets with the same lack of alacrity.

The King went left, then right...right again. Another left. Still more turns, until he was in an old part of the city, dilapidated buildings.

Diva and Riku kept on him by flashing from rooftop to rooftop, a practice that became tricky as the conditions degraded.

Except then the car stopped in a tight alley between a tenement house that had been condemned and the crumbled shell of a walk-up. As the King got out, he puffed on a cigar, the sweet smoke drifting up on the contents of air to Diva's nose.

_Zypher... _

Diva had first met Zypher when she'd woken up. Amshel had introduced him to her when they were Germany. She thought she'd never have to look at the man's face again after their first encounter. She'd liked him on the spot, mainly because Amshel had wanted her to. He gave off an air of power that Amshel had probably been intimidated by. She knew that he wasn't a Chevalier. No, never him. His presence was too...cold. When he'd first taken her hand that day, she felt as though her blood had frozen—and she usually wasn't afraid of anyone she met.

But Zypher had that affect on her brain—and still did.

She wondered if she had lured Riku into a trap—and she went forward a little, so did Riku. But then someone else emerged from Zypher's car—a beautiful woman with long flowing blonde hair, fair skin, forest green eyes and a heart-shaped face.

Later, a large black car made a fat turn and rolled into the lane.

Four Kings emerged from the other car.

"Did you find them?" the girl beside Zypher asked.

"Yes. As you asked. She has two Chevaliers with her, as well as three—make that four Kings, if you count Salazar."

"They know my father."

One of the Kings went back to the car, opening the trunk of it and pulling out something.

"Kai?!"

Diva covered Riku's mouth, muffling his cries and protests. Another King mimicked the first and took out another body. He carried Saya bridal style. Diva clenched her fist, not even realizing she had cut the skin, droplets of blood hitting where she stood.

Zypher trained his eyes on the red-eyed Queen.

"I did not ask for a human. More importantly, you did not get both Queens."

"She was gone, sir."

Zypher focused on the circle in front of him, which had become filled with Diva's presence, her hair billowing for a few seconds before settling down.

"Oh?"

"Zypher, what are you doing with my sister?"

"Diva, long time no see. I never thought I'd see you play the hero. I thought you and your sister were trying to kill each other, the fact that you're could only mean Amshel is dead."

Diva looked at her unconscious sister. No doubt Zypher had sent more enemies to deal with their Chevaliers.

"Call them off..." Diva said.

Zypher raised an eyebrow, dragging another pull on his cigar.

"Pardon me?"

"Call. Them. Off. And leave. I would hate to see anything happen to you or your...friends."

Zypher's eyes glowed.

"Is that so?"

Something exploded behind them. Diva shielded Riku from the pieces of metal from the car, hitting the pavement hard.

Diva peeked up at the still figure. "Dad?"

He had Saya in his arms, behind him were Nathan and Lukken, Haji was far from them. Zypher, the Queen and four Kings faced them with indifference.

"Salazar, I didn't expect to see you here..."

"He's kind of cute," remarked the blonde Queen.

"Senna, that's not what we came here for."

Saya raised her sword, immediately bringing it down on Senna, who moved swiftly form its range. The only thing she caught was fabric instead of the familiar metallic tang that told her she had struck home. Senna caught Saya in the ribs, a few bones breaking and sent her crashing into Diva.

Kanin brought his transformed arm down on the head one King, the sickening crack of bone, brain matter and blood taking place of the man's head. He did the same to the others, showing no mercy.

"Haji, watch Kai and David."

She felt Haji's agreement, feeling the connection between them stretch as she dashed down the narrow passageway, her sensitive nose struggling with the the smell of her enemy.

Diva trailed after her.

Senna stopped, nearing an almost dead end before pivoting on her heels and facing the two Queens. She looked at Diva and Saya's katana.

"Do you plan on cutting me into pieces, because that won't work..."

"No, but this probably will."

Diva took a breath. Saya wondered why Diva would pick a time like this to sing, until it felt as though time had shattered. Her katana clattered to the ground. Out of Diva's mouth came the worst sound she ever heard. This was not her melodic singing—it was something else, this song was high-pitched, blaring, as though someone were raking their gnarled long nails on a chalkboard.

The more it increased, the more Saya felt as though her bones were grinding together. Even when she stopped singing, that horrible, wretched sound continued to echo and imprint itself in her eardrums. There was a shriek, followed by a grunt.

Diva was on top of Senna's back, holding a black over her. She dug the dagger into Senna's back, right where her spine was located.

"Oh...god..."

Her sister was slowly ripping out Senna's spine, forcibly ripping it out and showing it to the Queen who was flapping below her like a fish out of water. Diva tossed the bone aside, watching the Queen regrow another one.

"I don't think so..."

Diva leaned down and plunged her fangs into the Queen's neck. She locked her fangs in deep, taking long greedy pulls from the Queen's vein. Saya looked away, her mind fleeting back to when Diva had drank Riku's blood at The Zoo and when she had drained Joel of all of his blood all those years ago.

_What she's doing is different. She's doing this because she's an enemy, not for sick pleasure. _

A Queen feeding from another Queen, the action was barbaric. Judging from Diva's expression, nothing was happening really as though she were feeding from a Chevalier rather a Queen. Slowly, Senna was growing paler and paler, moving less until she didn't seem to move at all.

"_I should kill you." She spoke simply. _

"_I understand." Diva smiled. "But no matter what happens...I forgive you." _

"_Still don't trust me, do you?" _

"_Hell no." _

_Diva pouted. "Well, I didn't expect you, too. Especially Saya." _

"_Why should I?" Saya interjected. "You murdered Joel—and because of that there's been so much bloodshed over our race." _

"_Is that so?" Diva regarded Saya intently. "Then tell me, my dear sister, how many have you killed? How many men, women, and children died when you went berserk during the war, hmm? How many throats have you torn out-" _

Diva wiped her mouth.

"I didn't know how different it would be to feed from a Queen...her blood was something I've never tasted before..."

Saya stood on her feet and then realized what a mistake she'd made. She almost kissed the ground had Diva not caught her.

"Saya...you don't have much longer..."

"I...have no choice...there are more enemy Chiroptera out there. I'm the only one who can."

She fell asleep in her sister's arms.

_**~One month later~ **_

Zypher was at his desk, a land line phone up to his ear, a cigarette smoldering in a crystal ashtray beside him. As he leaned back in his leather club chair and crossed his legs at the ankles, he appeared to be in a state of relaxation and self-satisfaction akin to bliss.

Eli made a fist, the black leather of his glove creaking ever so subtly.

And then he blurred into the very room, re-forming directly behind the man's chair.

On one level, he couldn't believe that Zypher didn't fortify his abode with greater security.

Eli's eyes glowed their weird peach-color, those same eyes reflecting the years of madness behind them.

At that moment, Zypher's eyes went to the window across from him, and he saw the reflection of his killer in the glass.

The screamed that blared through was so loud and high-pitched, Lukken felt as though his ears had been ripped off.

At the sound, he, Nathan, and Kanin turned their heads in the direction, playing as witnesses, to Zypher's murder.

The wailing went on for quite some time, but there was no begging for mercy—either because his assailant was working quickly, or because it was very clear, even to a dying male, there would be none from the attacker.

"Messy," Nathan remarked as yet another crescendo vibrated. "Very messy."

"Tell me something, do you think his piggish head is still attached to that body of his?"

Lukken chuckled. "No."

Salazar watched the group of men, arms folded over his broad chest.

"I think the lasagna is ready."

Diva skipped over to the oven. Saya moved her silverware, Haji sat next to her.

"I didn't really like lasagna at first, but when Nathan gave me the recipe I just had to try it."

Saya reached for the home-cooked meal that her sister was extending to her. "Oh, this looks amazing."

"Best lasagna on the planet," said Diva, as she unfolded her napkin.

For a while, there were no sounds except polite eating.

"Where is everyone?" asked Saya.

"They told me they had a mission, nothing else. I just hope they get home safe." Diva sipped her water.

Her babies were seated beside her. She reached out to caress them.

"I can't wait..."

"Have you been anywhere?"

"No. I've been with these children, whenever I left all I could think about was them. I'm crazy about these babies, I'm hardly lonely at all."

"I see..."

"I can't wait to sing to them when they're born." Diva looked over at the large basket beside her.

"How strange it is. I can't imagine you doing something for someone else." Saya almost smiled.

"You're right. I don't know but somehow looking at my babies makes me feel that way." She leaned over the basket.

"Until now there were only two kinds of people. Those who bowed at my feet and the ones trying to kill me. But these children have given me something I've never felt in my entire life."

Saya watched her with interest.

"Now I wonder...what kind of world these babies will create." she mused.

_I don't want them to be like us. This feud has brought more pain and suffering than either one of us can imagine. It ends here. _

"My blood lost its power when I became pregnant," Diva blurted, taking a bite of her lasagna. She wasn't as shocked as her sister was.

"I knew it because I read mother's diary...my blood is no longer poisonous to your blood, Saya."

"How long have you known this?"

Diva cocked her head. "A while now..."

"So, you knew?"

"Of course I knew. I knew long before I became pregnant, so I did further research. My blood lost it's dangerous qualities—though it doesn't mean I've become human, I'm still immortal."

Saya almost dropped her fork.

"_Our blood has brought so much pain and suffering..." _

"_Shut up! Just shut-up!" _

"_You know nothing about what I've been through. Do not talk to me about **suffering**! You have no idea of what pain is. Do you want to know pain? Pain is being locked inside cold walls of brick, kept inside a single room for years, being cut open, fed a meal once a day. Going about nameless **and **screaming in the middle of the night!" _

"_I..Diva..." _

"_Pain...is when you're forced to grow up and realize that the world is a lie. Wondering if you're going to wake up tomorrow because your body has cannibalized itself for so long. Losing blood by the pint, in agony, for hours, and then having strangers handle your body in ways that a young girl shouldn't have to experience! So, yes, I know **pain and suffering **very much!" _

"May you have all the happiness in the world, Diva."

"My granddaughters are still alive, as well as my great-grandchildren."

"Kings have an ability to smell blood from miles and miles away, all to help the oh-so precious queens."

Eli sniffed the air, then laughed, which could be considered a normal one by some and completely insane by others; echoed throughout the forest as his eyes pulsed and teeth elongated, as if responding to his lust for the hunt.

"I won't rest until the those two are free from the creatures who have torn and burned this world...otherwise I get cranky."

Salazar grunted.

"We live forever, only require one, infinitely-reusable source, are stronger in both constitution and strength, have the same if not greater mental capacity as them and we don't surround ourselves with technology to survive...we're not the same as those damn monkeys. Oh, yes...let's not forget the man behind it all."

Salazar glanced into the van's interior, where a dark form lay slumped in the corner. Eli laughed at the figure.

"I'm going to make you sing a melody of death... I've imagined how your cries would sound for years now. Your blood, your flesh, your bones. Breaking them. Tasting them. You are mine to break... isn't that right, Amshel Goldsmith?"


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22 **

_**~3 ½ weeks later~ **_

They strapped him to a gurney, but not just an ordinary gurney. The straps on the metal table were spiked on both sides and were secured so tightly around his ankles, wrist and throat, barely enough blood getting through.

His voice had become hoarse, he didn't think he could scream anymore. He prayed for death for the past nights. He was kept inside of a windowless basement that was dank, cold and smelled of mold. He felt more of his blood being spilled, struggling to breath. Every time he caught a breath, one of the spikes inside of his throat moved painfully, avoiding major arteries.

So this was what torture felt like?

He thought he had been killed by Lukken, he felt his head ripped from his shoulders. Somehow he'd been brought back—only to be welcome back into hell.

His body had been pierced with hooks, he'd been hung upside down. He'd been skinned, had his tongue ripped out, his eyes gouged, his heart dug out, his fingers and toes sliced off. Disemboweled.

He'd been carved into, sliced in half—and each time one of them brought him back to life.

Amshel weakly moved his wrists against the restraints, only to see ribbons of his flesh falling to the concrete.

"How does it feel?"

Eli's heavy boots echoed in the room, causing Amshel to cringe.

"Burn in hell..." Amshel growled, he knew the threat was empty and carried nothing lethal towards the King.

"I won't be going back there for many, many years. You scream such a glorious sound...Mr. Amshel."

He ran a finger down Amshel's throat, glancing over where the dozens of sharp objects glinted in the light.

"Salazar and I have fifty plus years of what you've done...now that we finally have you. Where's your precious treasure now? You feel that if you call out to her she'll come running to you?"

Amshel blinked.

"Now that my granddaughter has become a mother, I see no need to keep you alive any longer. I wish to see the light fade form your eyes, to make you suffer the way you made Diva suffer...my sweet, pure daughter whose babies you cut from her womb and used as tools."

"I wanted to know...all about her...you...said she's a mother...I..."

"Shutup, you don't deserve to speak. Now, I'm going to show you these tools. Each one specific for cutting off pieces of yourself. When I'm done, I'm going to ship them to Salazar and record your screams and send those to Diva."

"Diva wouldn't allow it..."

"You're so sure of yourself. Now, one tool I saved for last...is to cut off the part you used to cause more trauma to her..."

Eli pointed a sharp claw near Amshel's groin. Amshel moved his head in the other direction, Lukken towered over him, holding a long, wooden stake with a crude, whittled point at the end.

"Let's end this..."

"Where to start..."

A crude instrument dug into Amshel's sternum, splitting it open. He tried to hold back the scream, but it had already died in his throat. He couldn't even transform—they had sent someone down here earlier to drain him of his blood, almost all of it, just to keep him alive.

Amshel saw one of them remove his liver, a kidney, spleen. His heart was ripped out, the red muscle pulsing above him.

"What made my daughter make you her Chevalier?"

"I...I..."

"Amshel, do you know what the lingering death is?"

"You...w-will...pay...for...this..."

"Guess you didn't do your homework, allow me to take you back to history class. The lingering death was a form of torture and execution used in China from AD 900 until it was banned in 1905. In this form of execution, the condemned person was killed by using a knife to methodically remove portions of the body over an extended period of time. It generally consisted of cuts to the arms, legs, and chest, leading to amputation of limbs, followed by decapitation or a stab to the heart."

Amshel heard another gurney being rolled in. Something like crystal fell off and shattered. Craning his neck as best he could, Amshel realized the crystallized body belonged to Solomon.

"Salazar was able to get Saya's blood from her willing Chevalier—Riku, was it?"

"Yeah, what a sweetie."

This voice was female. She came over to hover over Amshel. She appeared to be the same height and age as Diva outwardly. She had very long, flowing pink hair in two pigtails on either side of her head, a full fringe and bangs framing her hear-shaped face. She also had a black band on her head. Her eyes were copper green, her skin fair. She was dressed in revealing red and white jacket and short, short jean shorts that were partially ripped.

"Saki, you killed him already?"

"He was a sweet boy...after he couldn't take it anymore...so generous, so I gave him Saya's blood. He was a cutie, I guess he couldn't take the torture anymore. Now that James was something else, you should of heard him. Mama, mama...over and over again. Karl...well, he too far gone. He was the most fun."

They chuckled, except for Salazar.

"You're probably thinking you thought you were the sadistic one, but this isn't over. It's only begun and soon you'll sing like never before. The best piece of this would have been had we invited Diva, instead we took someone else."

Eli stabbed a scalped into Amshel's abdomen. From the shadows, Nathan emerged from them, a glass of red wine in his hand that looked too red to be considered wine. How long had be been there?

"How does it feel to be the guinea pig now, Amshel?" sang Nathan.

"You...you...all along..."

"Of course, I wasn't about to miss out on this. To see you looking so vulnerable...and that face, please keep making that face. If only you knew how it was making me right now...you wish you **could **kill me!"

The buzzing sound of a drill drew Amshel's attention away from the Chevalier, who took a sip from his glass as the drill entered and exited out of Amshel's ears.

_Diva...D-iva...Di... _

_The voice is growing more and more faint... _

Diva showered, brushed her teeth, and dressed.

"Kanin, join me for breakfast."

"As you wish, Diva."

She cooked bacon, sausage, pancakes, eggs, and french toast. She set her food in front of her.

"Have you seen Nathan and Lukken?"

"Not at all."

She pierced her sausage, taking a bite. She swallowed. She'd never been fond of human food, maybe because when she was in her tower all those years ago, her food had been nothing but mush and hardly considered edible sustenance.

Now, she wondered why she hadn't gotten someone to prepare food like this for her all the time.

"You're quiet Kanin, talk to me. Surely you don't have to always be silent in my presence."

"I'm not much of a conversationalist."

"C'mon, yes you are. I've told you about me now I'd like to hear about you, so that our children know that they're mother and father are like. Let's see...were you born in a castle? Were you which?"

"No. Not at all."

Diva frowned.

"I was born to traveling folks...I can't recall much else."

"I see."

Riku leaped to his feet and stumbled back, but stopped himself, wiping his eyes. It was just a girl. A girl his age.

Dark-haired, pale-skinned. Though she was a little thin and slender. So beautiful, she didn't seem human.

"What are you doing here?" he asked, not particularly afraid. It was hard to be scared of anything that angelic. "Who are you?"

She just shook her head.

"Are you lost?" She sure looked it. She was wearing a sleeveless hoodie shirt and shorts. No shoes.

She lifted a hand to her temple, moving it back and forth while shaking her head. As if she didn't understand, as though she were a foreigner, frustrated by the language barrier.

"Do you speak English?"

She nodded.

"Can you read lips or can you hear?"

_I can hear very well, I talk perfectly. I just choose to communicate this way. _

"Oh, I see. Are you a...chiropteran?"

_Yes. You must be a Chevalier, you seem young. You are! _

"Um...are you a Chevalier or a Queen?"

_Queen. I hope I didn't scare you. _

"No, just caught me off guard. Do you...need something to eat?"

_No, thank you. _

"Do you want to come to the pool?"

_Pool? _

The girl dipped one foot in.

_Cold. _

She picked a spot about three feet from Riku.

"What's your name?"

_I am Anya. What's your name? _

"I'm Riku. Do you usually tel-speak with others?"

_Only ones of my race. _

"I bet you have a nice voice. You should use it. I kind of feel as though I'm talking to myself."

_Alright. _

Riku looked over his right shoulder. Saya looked at Anya who smiled at her, waving a beautiful hand at the Queen.

"I'm Anya!"

"Hey, Saya, this is Anya. She's a chiropteran like you."

Saya nodded. Anya's amber eyes contrasted with her dark hair, the ponytail bobbing with her every movement. She had to at least be the same age as Riku, a little shorter than him.

"Anya..."

"Yes. It's nice to meet you, Saya. I never thought I'd see the legend myself, my mother talks about you sometimes."

Saya's mind went back years ago, to a woman with Anya's same eye color, though older and very beautiful.

"Mother...your mother, no she couldn't be. Your mother is Greta, isn't she?"

"Yes."

Saya nodded. She'd met Anya's mother when she had still been in Bordeaux with Joel. She later found out that Joel had bought Greta for unknown reasons. Greta soon became Saya's teacher, and the two became almost close friends before Greta left and never came back.

Saya and Greta reunited when Saya left the Zoo. She couldn't believe she'd almost forgotten about her.

"I see...you live here, don't you? Your mother, do you think you could tell I said hi?"

Anya nodded.

"Saya—oh, who is she?"

Kai smiled at the young girl.

"Is she lost?"

"No, she lives here. She's a chiropteran."

Kai almost gritted his teeth. He relaxed, seeing as this one was a child. Anya slipped from the pool, walking over to him.

"Don't worry, I don't bite. No pun intended. Saya knew my mother. I'm guessing you're related somehow or else there's no way you could be around our kind this long without flinching. I'm Anya, by the way."

"Nice to meet you."

Anya flipped her wrist, a watch adorning it.

"I have to go," she pouted. "Hopefully I'll see you later."

The next thing she did surprised them. She leaped int the air, bounded off the rooftop and ran.

"Everywhere we go, there seem to be more chiropterans. Some living in peace and the others trying to kill you."

"She wouldn't. She's Greta's daughter, she's good people."

Kai ran a hand through his hair.

"She's a kid and she literally bounded in the air like it was nothing."

"It's better than walking," Riku replied.

Salazar held Amshel's crystallized arm in his hand, crushing the once animated limb, feeling the fine powder running through his hands.

Amshel maneuvered his head so that he gape at the bloody hole that was once an arm.

"Now for the other one..."

"Please...god...just stop it...I'll do anything. Please let me go. I'll forget about everything. I won't even attempt to find Diva..."

"You sound pitiful. You didn't do anything when Diva cried all those years ago. Saki, get his leg."

"I don't know...Eli...maybe we should give the man mercy."

A moment of silence. Eli fired the torch.

"Mercy, you say, Nathan?"

"Yes. I think we've put the poor soul through enough."

"Sike!"

A fountain of blood sprayed the walls as someone ran a chainsaw down Amshel's thigh.

"_**Mercy!" **_

His eyes flashed red and for a second, Amshel thought—believed—he'd stop—that he'd put an end to this.

But then his lips curled into a cold smile.

"Didn't you know, Amshel? There's no mercy in hell."


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23 **

_~Flashback~ _

"_What is this place?" Diva asked with mild interest. Amshel—one again—had decided they relocate to another area for the time being while he did whatever he needed to do. Probably another experiment. Go figure. _

_Diva had never been to a shrine. Solomon had told her that it was a place of peace and tranquility. It was nestled in mountains where few people visited. Diva pretended to yawn. She had left with no Chevalier to guard her, which wasn't in their best interests. She was forever babysat as though she might cause harm—which she did in cases like these. _

_Everything was so damn quiet, so serene. It made her sick. Maybe because she had never experienced any of those in her entire life. _

_Diva sneered as she watched the monks scuttling around the shrine, dusting and cleaning and trying to ignore the things around them. _

_There was one monk who caught her attention. A somewhat frail old-man with a long white beard and bushy eyebrows. He was meditating, it seemed. Diva approached him, causing the others to run nervously. Was she really that intimidating? _

"_Yes, my child?" _

_She took a step back. He knew she was there without so much as opening his eyes. She should probably just kill him. _

"_You're looking for something..." _

"_No," she lied, startled by the feeling. Like he could sense her emotions and she didn't like that, when people claimed they could see right through you. _

"_I mean...not really..." _

"_You seem troubled, my dear. Would you mind giving me your company?" _

"_No," she said bluntly. _

"_That's quite alright. When hurt, you tend to lash out even at a kind hand." _

"_You know nothing about me..." _

"_You've been hurt," he said as simply as one would describe the weather. _

"_My guess for a long time, and you hide behind a mask so that no one can read you." _

"_You..." _

"_Your eyes say it all." _

_Silence. _

"_Do you have a name child?" _

"_Diva." _

"_Diva, no one would be up here if they weren't looking for something." _

_Diva sat down in front of the old man, in front of a human. _

"_What's your name?" _

"_Yamato..." _

"_Yamato...how come no one else here is calling you by your real name?" she asked, settling in on her knees, hands folded in her lap. _

"_It matters not...as long as you know what it is, that's all I care about..." _

_Diva was taken aback. For years she'd been angry because she didn't have a name, a title to give herself, she didn't have a companion inside of that disgusting tower not even suited for a beast. _

"_Surely you have other company you'd rather talk to," Diva bit out. _

"_Indeed, but you're here now. In fact...you're the only one I've actually talked to you in nearly over fifteen years." _

"_How old are?" _

_He took her hand, his wrinkled one in comparison to her smooth and young flesh. Diva winced, expecting him to kiss it instead he folded it over and released it. She held it against her chest. _

"_I see...your aura...you are not human." _

"_Nothing gets past you captain obvious. You can tell by just ...reading my aura? God, you're forcing yourself to speak to a monster who wishes ill will on the human species..." _

"_Be that as it may...there's no point in making a distinction between a human and a monster. Your heart can rest easy as long as you can call each other friend." _

_Diva should have laughed in his face. He was a fool. A foolish old man with crazy dreams who settled for a life of solitude, she should just eat him for being a crazy. _

"_Old geezer...you're crazy," she said, almost in disgust. _

_Yamato's hand reached steadily over the small pond water that separated them. _

"_When you see a reflection on the surface of water, there's an obvious side and a concealed side...this is akin to the human heart...often times words are littered that stand directly opposed to what the heart is feeling. I believe, in spite of whatever harsh words are spoken, the concealed heart secretly wants to embrace everyone...that includes monsters..." _

_Diva leaned over to the water, her face staring back at her now. She touched her face, turning it side to side. _

"_Yamato...that's not fair. I thought no one would be able to read me...you really do, remind me of the Old Sage." _

_She looked up and was surprised to see the first trickle of a tear turn into a stream down the old man's sunken in cheek. _

"_I'll never stumble across another man like you..." _

_Yamato took his clapped hands together, parting them slowly. _

"_Don't be so sure...a day will come when someone will not only _save_ you but show you the light...I firmly believe this..." _

_He stared into the palm of his hands, Diva glanced at them, noticing the kanji. The left read "receive" and the right read "heart". _

"_Of course...that won't happen unless you're willing to receive that someone's concealed heart..when that time comes, you'll finally grasp the meaning of my words my master placed on my palms." _

_He closed them again, trembling. _

"_Thank you...your words...humble me more than you'll ever know..." _

"_Yamato..." _

Diva's eyes shot open a she gave a small gasp, shooting the blankets into a sitting position.

"Yamato-sama..." She whispered in the darkness.

The memory of that day was painful. She hadn't though about it for years now, but bringing up his words that day made old memories resurface.

She felt Kanin lay his hand on hers.

"I'm fine..."

"Were you dreaming?"

"Yes. Old man Yama...he's been dead for a while now if memory serves. That was the first human I didn't kill and the first man I came to adore and respect above all others, he taught me to trust others again."

_Be that as it may...there's no point in making a distinction between a human and a monster. Your heart can rest easy as long as you can call each other friend. _

"How are the babies?"

"Wonderful as always..."

"We're getting closer and closer to that special day...maybe my sister and her family can come see."

"I think that would be a wonderful idea."

"_What have you always wanted?" asked Riku. _

"_Too many of those...it's always been what does Diva want. Sometimes I think my chevaliers don't really have opinions, they want to wait on my beck and call, like dogs on a leash." _

"_What is it?" _

"_I don't know...I'm still searching. I think the old man was talking about you..." _

"_Old man?" _

"We're getting closer and closer. Looks like you won't be a witness to the event you've waited years for, huh, Amshel?"

Eli spoke to what was left of the Chevalier, or at least the sane part.

"How does it feel to have your every protruding part of your body sawed off and stitched back on only to be removed again?"

"...y...you...I..."

"What's that? You don't even have enough blood to keep you conscious. Don't worry, we won't let you die so easily. There will always be a part of you preserved here."

Eli held a jar containing Amshel's eyeball. He put that down, picking up another jar which contained his kidneys.

"You know, I noticed that ring you wore before we captured you. It's a family heirloom, right? I wonder how that would look on my hand."

Eli picked up a hunter's knife with jagged edges. Eli took Amshel's hand, the one which adorned his precious ring. Eli snatched it off, breaking off one of Amshel's finger in the process.

"Eli! He isn't dead yet, is he?"

"No, but I think he doesn't even know he's still alive. Should I just kill you now?"

"No!" Saki yelled, walking down the stone steps.

"That would ruin the fun. He hasn't quite paid yet for his sins."

"Dear, god...please...let me go!" Amshel's harsh voice was strong, anguished, torn. He'd never cried in his life but he felt like an eight year old after being hit by his father's can repeatedly.

"_**Just let me go! You never have to see me again, I won't hunt Diva down and take her away! I beg of you! If not please kill me and make it clean, hell has be to a better place for men like me! Show me some damn mercy!" **_

"And didn't I tell you already that there is no mercy in hell, Amshel. Where was Diva's mercy? Huh? I've played scenarios in my mind where Diva and Saya were raised together...or at least where Diva wasn't locked inside of that tower. What would she have been like had she been raised like Saya? The two of them wouldn't even have to know of each others existence or the existence of chiroptera. What if...what if...what if..."

Eli stabbed Amshel in the chest, dragging it down his middle. Amshel let out a squeal.

"Squeal like a pig...it's music to our ears. Had you not discovered Onigen's mummified body...it should have stayed in Iceland where she belonged. You should have kept your curious noses out of it...after all, it's what killed the cat."

Eli's bloodied hands held Amshel's intestines.

"Oh, dear...maybe we should pull the plug. He's not as bloody as she should be."

"Saki, dear, you don't throw away an apple just because it has a brown spot on it now do you?"

"The hell is that suppose to mean?" She crossed her arms.

"Anyway, you think that when we kill him, his money will go to Nathan or Diva?"

"I've already gotten that taken care of. I think it's time I paid my granddaughter a visit. Saki, you take over."

She clapped her hands together in delight, her eyes glowing, marveling over Amshel's tortured body.

"This is...what _**love **_is, isn't it? Don't worry, I'm going to take good care of you Mr. Goldsmith. I used to be a surgeon. Since Eli worked on everything else, I guess I'll do some work on your face."

She produced a scalpel.

"All without the use of anesthesia!" she sang.

"A concert performance?" asked Nathan.

"Yes. I'd like to sing again before it's too late. I want to sing to the people who don't know me yet."

"Is this something you want to do?"

Diva nodded.

"Yes. I want my sister there...I want everyone there. It'll be a night I'll never forget. Besides..." Diva turned to the two cocoons.

"I think I have some unfinished business to take care before I can end it all."


	24. Chapter 24

**_Dedicated to the lovely IceQueenForLife _ **

**Chapter 24 **

"_Does this mean you're leaving?" _

"_Not for a while, Saya. But it _is _something that I have to do. We can't just sweep this under the rug." _

_Diva folded the menu in front of her, not surprised to see the man in front of her. _

"_Hello, Diva." _

"_Eli..." _

"_Please, call me grandpa." _

_Diva laughed. _

"_Alright, **grandpa**." _

_Eli had first come to Diva in the morning, perched on her porch. He didn't seem be a threat, which was why she left him alone. Right away she felt the blood kin they shared and connected the dots. His first words had been that they needed to talk. He invited her to some fancy restaurant, all on his courtesy. _

"_Grandpa, I know we have a lot to discuss...I also have things to say. But first I want you to tell me..what happened to my mother?" _

Saya folded the letter in her hand.

"Diva hasn't arrived yet. That should give us enough time..."

"Hey, Saya, did Diva buy you that dress?" asked Riku curiously. Saya touched the fine pink dress, remembering the one day she and Diva spent the day shopping together—the one day where everyone had forgotten they hated each other.

"It was nice of her to invite us to her concert, don't you think?"

Saya nodded absently. She looked down at the crowd milling in and out of the theater waiting for the next show. She brushed her bangs from her face. The queen closed her eyes tightly then opened them again. Her vision was a bit blurry. She shook her head.

"Diva..."

Nathan sat leaning over the railing of his balcony.

"Isn't this exciting?"

"Yes." Diva nodded. She held something in her hand that she wouldn't reveal. Nathan glanced at her, noticing that she appeared more sullen lately.

"Diva, you seem distracted."

"No. I'm fine. Nathan, thank you. Please look after my children."

"You..."

"I guess I should get down there then."

"The little dears will hear their mother in action," he said, looking at the basket behind him.

"Yes," she repeated. She rolled the item she held in her hand.

"It's time..."

"_You don't know...the whole story. But I do." _

Diva was about to start singing. Riku watched the curtains draw back...and Diva was lowered onto the stage. She seemed melancholy, that was what he noticed. Her eyes weren't even looking at any one person. Though she did look amazing, he blushed. He couldn't help but stare.

In the audience she sensed her father and...someone else. Of course Nathan had a front row seat to the whole thing. Saya peered at her sister onstage from where she was. Suddenly, she saw that some of the people began leaving. She frowned in confusion.

The remainder of the people followed suit.

The theater was empty, save for the the members of Red Shield and Diva, as well as her chevaliers. Saya walked onto the stage. Diva spotted her, smiling. The hand wielding her own sword was pointed at the floor. It scratched against the stairs as she descended down.

"Saya...you came."

"Yeah. Why did you call me here?"

Holding tight to her sword and sheath, the queen swallowed. "Dad told me what happened. I read the lost pages of Joel's diary. I didn't know, I swear."

"You didn't know...that I was your substitute?" said Diva.

"I didn't know."

"I see. When I found out, it all made sense. Why I was forced to go through all of that torture. I didn't understand it at first, all of those procedures until dad told me. Joel took the wrong sister."

"I was suppose to take your place."

_Joel readjusted himself and placed his hands on the table, smiling like he always did. _

"_To be honest, I've never really truly hated the chiropterans. More so, I regret what the first Joel did by putting them in a position where they became enemies of humanity. We can see the potential to coexist with chiropterans every time we see you and Haji. Sometimes when I'm alone I can't help but wonder...if my ancestor hadn't locked Diva up in that tower like he did, would she have turned out much different than Saya? I've never been able to answer that question." _

_Saya sat in silence, absorbing the man's words. _

"_It's hard to believe you and her were suppose to switch." _

"_What do you mean?" _

_Joel opened the diary. "Your father—your biological one—Salazar, right? Discovered the lost pages of a diary not belonging to my ancestor. It belonged to Amshel. It details what was suppose to happen. Diva wasn't suppose to be in that tower." _

_Pause. _

"_You were." _

"_I don't understand..." _

"_Diva was substituted with you, Saya. When you two were born, the men had had a deal of whom would get you two. Amshel wanted you most of all, but Joel somehow talked him into a trade." _

"_Diva...was my...substitute?" _

"When I found out, I didn't know whether to be angry or to cry. So I didn't do either. Yes, I was angry, hurt, devastated—though I wasn't surprised. It explained while Joel treated you as though you were his princess."

Diva took a step closer, her sword still pointed down.

"You're right...we've caused so much pain and suffering. I've done so many horrible things. And for what? All because I was your sub in experiment torture. But I've forgiven you, you know? For years I've waited for this day...so that I can have my wish fulfilled."

Diva sighed.

"Your wish...?"

"Yes. Thank you for everything...for treating me like I was worth something, welcoming in instead of turning me away. You've dedicated your whole life into killing any chiroptera that's a threat to society. Saya, will you..."

"You're not asking me what I think you're about to ask me, are you?"

"Saya, I want you to kill me."

She wasn't teasing.

"Why? What about your family..."

"I must die, Saya. At the hands of someone I love...I chose you. I chose this theater for our final battle. Do you see the backdrop? Pretty ironic, huh?"

The tower where her younger sister had been held. The moon hanging plump in the night time sky.

"Considering all in my past. You're the only one who can fulfill my wish."

"Diva...you told me that you can't changed the past, but you could make a future for yourself. "

"Yes. That was for _you_, not for me. Please, Saya. I'm not afraid."

Tears streamed down her face as she looked at her twin sister. She gripped both hands on her sword.

"All I ever wanted was a family of my own. Amshel could never understand me...he felt as though I still needed to be kept in my cage, observed under his microscope. Perverted prick...his name alone makes me want to peel my skin off and wash it in acid."

Diva attacked her, Saya blocked Diva's sword with her forearm a cut opening in the skin.

"Is this what you had take care of? This is why you called everyone here to witness your death? It doesn't have to be this way!"

"**It doesn't have to be this way! Just let me go!" **

Lukken held a nail gun to Amshel's head, smirking. His teeth had been nearly pulled out of his head, he was blinded, the man had no blood to heal himself. He was barely above the strength of a human male.

"To think I almost correlated myself with the likes of you."

Lukken lowered the nail gun until it pointed at Amshel's crotch. His finger squeezed the trigger lightly, almost tauntingly.

"Bang. Bang. I think it's time we let this man go...shall we, Saki?"

Saki sharpened a butcher knife from her corner of the room.

"Yes, we should. Diva is giving a performance at the opera house. Amshel deserves a front row seat...at least what's left of him."

"I don't deserve to..." Diva swiped at Saya's head. Saya dodged the curve of her sister's sword, the sharp tip cutting across her cheek. Diva waited for her sister to strike, her eyes appearing to glow a darker color than normal. Saya charged towards Diva sword poised in front—Diva swiped her own blade down, the metal on metal echoing in the theater.

"This will end tonight," said Diva, their swords crossing.

"It doesn't have to..."

"It has to," she spoke softly, closing her eyes, but not losing focus of the battle in front of her. She planned on dying by her sister's hands tonight. It was ironic that after all the years Saya had tried to kill her, she offering herself willingly to be killed. She thought about Kanin and her daughters. She felt the tears brimming, felt the lump rise in her throat and swallowed it.

"When Joel told me...you were my substitute, I thought back to the Zoo. We both held their against our will. I didn't know I was never going to leave the Zoo, that I—we—were forever doomed as guinea pigs."

Despair filled her.

"I wanted to do so many things..." her voice cracked.

"But that doesn't matter," she said bitterly.

"It's not too late. Don't you remember, Diva? The things you told me, were they all a lie!"

"If you're not going to kill me...then...I'll make you kill me."

The sisters pulled back from each other, standing silent.

"_Be that as it may...there's no point in making a distinction between a human and a monster. Your heart can rest easy as long as you can call each other friend." _

Diva palmed her forehead, wiping her hair back. She stared at the ceiling.

"I considered you my true friend. You were the one who released me from my prison...named me."

"Then why are you doing this?" Saya whispered, not believing this. Out in the audience she observed Diva's unborn children, and Nathan. Where was Haji and Kanin?

"My babies..." Diva swayed back and forth.

"I'm a horrible mother."

"Diva..."

"I wanted to go to school...to make friends...to travel the world. I didn't want it to come to this. I thought that finding myself and searching for the meaning of life...then I met Kanin. I knew what love meant. Now I'm taking it back...Saya, please!"

Diva spoke while dashing forward and stabbing out at her heart.

A fountain of blood sprayed in the air.


	25. Chapter 25

_**Dedicated to IceQueenForLife **_

**Chapter 25 **

Blood dripped onto Saya's face from her position on the stage. Her sword had gone through Diva, missing her heart. Diva's sword lay next to her, as though she had purposely laid it there knowing this anticipated wound. The blood continued to blossom across Diva's clothing, she didn't care. Diva waited for the grey cracks to appear, waited to hear that cracking sound, followed by a shatter. Instead she noticed that her sister's sword was not coated wit her deadly blood. She waited.

And waited.

And waited.

"You couldn't do it...could you?" Diva whispered, leaning and putting her hands on either side of Saya's head.

"Couldn't pull the trigger... no matter what I did, I couldn't fill the hole in my heart. It just kept getting bigger and bigger, because this world is so empty. I don't understand. I thought that if I made him my Chevalier he'd save me from all of this torment...the hell. Even despite the things he did to me in that tower, I was foolish to believe his mind could be persuaded to do so."

Saya pulled her sword from Diva's stomach, her sword clattering and swerving across from her. It wasn't as though she would need it.

Diva grabbed the front of Diva's dress, bunching the fabric in her fists.

"Big sister...why didn't you kill me?"

"I can't kill someone...who's proved me wrong."

Diva frowned.

"It was our blood that started the war. It was because of us that this all happened...but now I've been selfish all these years. You just wanted to live peacefully, live on even though you were a guinea pig. You wanted a family that's all. I couldn't allow that to happen because slowly the world is becoming populated with our kind—good and bad."

"But?"

"When I learned I had a little sister, I'm not sure what I had to feel. I knew I had to kill you right from the moment I remembered what you'd done... I thought killing you would end it all."

"I'm suffering now because I wish Joel would have wrung my neck at birth...at least that's what he used to tell me when he was feeling particularly _fatherly_. You know what he used to do to me? Kick me in my stomach, pinch me, slap me around. And Amshel stood right there with him—though he didn't laugh or join in. The meals he used to give me...are one of the reasons I hated human food."

Diva reached for Saya's neck.

"You'll never know...I wish you could see from my eyes...in my pain that I've tried so hard to get rid of. Sometime it's there, sometimes it's not. That's why Old man Yama taught me to forgive and forget or else I give that person control over my life. I didn't own a drop of my own blood when Amshel raised me. Joel once told me I'd never be anything more than a common rat fit for the sewers...and I believed him.

"It's horrible to listen to a man who enjoyed cutting you up numerous times...taking blood and seeing that no matter what he did you'd recover. I guess that's what made it fun for him. Maybe if I had not been your substitute—he would have looked at me with less cold eyes.

"Monster or not...no one deserves to be kept in chains... I...I...damn... damn...damn..._**damn**_! _**Why won't you do it?! Why won't you kill me?! Please..." **_

_The sharp pointed shoe caught her in the stomach and she doubled over. She should have been faster. But she had wanted to be held. _

"_Get this horrid brat out of my sight. Ugly little rat." Joel yanked five-year-old Diva by one harm, held her dangling in air and beat her with his shoe, smashing the shoe into her over and over, her face, her belly, her groin, her thighs, anywhere he could land a blow on her squirming body. _

_FIVE YEARS LATER _

"_Hold still, damn, you let the guinea pig rub her wrists raw while on the gurney?"  
The scalpel cut into Diva's chest. She screamed. _

"_Stop crying you wretched thing." _

Diva grabbed Saya's throat, squeezing hard but not enough to kill choke her.

"Maybe I should drink your blood by force...I'll die right away. I don't deserve to live..."

"Shutup!" Saya yelled, startling her twin. Saya yanked herself free from Diva's grasp. She hadn't expected the blow, but when Diva's head was thrown back by the force of her slap, she held the place where Saya had hit her on her cheek.

"Who decides whether or not you live?! Huh?!"

Diva crawled off of her sister, her back towards her this time. She let go of her cheek. She deserved the hit, just as she had deserved so many things in her life. If she had planned on dying, why bother having a family with Kanin if she was deciding to kill herself.

"I really don't want to die..." she admitted. "Just as you do not wish to die, Saya. You want to live as much as I do. That's what mother had wanted, but in the end it was all too late..."

Diva crawled towards Saya. She put her hand over Saya's heart, feeling.

"It says...I do not wish to die. I want to live. To thrive. I think mother would have wanted that. Father does, too. Sense it, Saya, we are not each others enemy. I love you, Saya and I love Kanin and my children. I don't want to die...it's been over a hundred years since I've been able to express true happiness. I still can, huh?"

Saya felt something in her hand from where Diva broke contact. Diva smiled, winking. Saya opened her hand—there it was, the pink key to Omoro. Kai had it made for her one day, in hopes of returning to Okinawa. She didn't know how Diva had managed to get a hold of it.

"You still have a life waiting for you in Okinawa...Riku told me all about your bar. I was kind of hoping I'd get to see it."

Diva looked up, then pushed Saya out of the way. The ceiling above them had started to cave in and gave way. The lumped mass created a dent where it landed. It began to moan and move. Diva's nose picked up the scent of the familiar blood.

"Amshel?!" she immediately froze up. What was once her Chevalier was nothing more than a hideous and grotesque ; disfigured body. From the knee down, his legs were gone and it seemed as though hunks of his flesh had been cut off and sewed back on repeatedly.

She covered her mouth to keep from screaming. He didn't even look remotely human anymore. He was stuck in between his human and chiropteran appearance.

One arm was reaching out for her, almost pathetically.

"Amshel..."

"Di..Di...Di...Di..Di...va...Di...Diva...my..."

She took a step towards him.

"Help...me..."

"Amshel, what happened to you?"

"Isn't it obvious? He's been tortured."

Saya and Diva whipped their heads in the direction of the deep male voice. Eli stood there, chuckling. "We sure did a number on him...he requested to see his beloved one last time before he died."

"He's...awful..." Saya shook her head, dreading the image. She wasn't going to forget that face for a while.

"Div...blood...give me your blood...please..."

"My blood?"

"Y-yes...my dear..I need to serve you. These men...what they did...to me...surely you understand..."

"Oh, I understand. How does it feel to be on the other side of the glass?"

Silence. A dumbstruck Amshel stopped waving his one arm.

"How does it feel to be the test subject, huh? Look at you, you resemble exactly what you've looked like on the inside for years. And you expect me to give you my blood, for what? So I can continue to be your "treasure" in your forsaken test tube? That's all you've cared about..."

"Everything I did was for you..."

"Liar!"

She kicked him in the stomach, much to Saya's shock. Amshel rolled over, gritting his teeth.

"I know everything! Nathan told me...you perverted prick! You sick, sick sociopath! You taught me how to hate... you took everything that was in me and twisted it into something you call love. You never cared for me...sooner or later you were going to lose interest. I don't need you! See over there?!"

She jerked her thumb behind where Kanin stood patiently, stoic as ever similar to Haji.

"That's my man! Not you! I'm not the mouse and you're no longer the big cat! Freak!"

Kick.

"Fool.."

Kick.

"You...are...not my..."

Kick. Kick. Punch.

"...father! My father is alive and he's nothing like you! You're cruel and cold, just like a snake. You make my skin crawl and I... want you dead!"

Someone pulled Diva aside, holding her as she kicked and screamed. She wailed as Saya held her, rocking her back and forth, smoothing her dark hair from her face. So this was Diva's rage, she'd had it all bottled up for so many years that she finally broke. Diva hit Saya without meaning to, but she didn't let it faze her. Saya kept holding on.

"Bastar-"

"I know. I know...it's okay."

"Kill him...I want him dead. Make him suffer...I should do it myself."

"You're not him..." Saya said, massaging her scalp.

"But he...he... deserves to die. I should have drained him!" Diva struggled to free herself from Saya, she wanted to punch the living hell out of him, but his body now—what she had in store for him wouldn't be as bad. Her grandfather obviously took delight in cutting this man up, putting him back together, and did who knows-what-else to him.

"I should have drained him back at the Zoo when I killed Joel."

Diva wretched herself from Saya's arms. "All he wanted was my blood...a lab rat. An immortal test subject...just as he did to Karl. Look at me, look at how ugly you made us...how you used Karl, me, everyone. It's because of you I couldn't love...no, you wanted me all to yourself. Made me listen to your words...obsessed over me like some child boy barely out of puberty. And that's all you'll ever bed...you betrayed me right from the beginning."

A pathetic Amshel wiggled himself so that he could get closer to her.

"My little...treasure...please...you're my only reason for living...you...and your children...we can start over again and become the family you've dreamed of..."

Diva took her sword from where it lay. She turned quickly to cut Saya, her blood ran down the groove in the middle, reaching all the way to the tip, a tiny drop of crimson falling.

"Diva...Diva..."

She growled, the chiropteran inside of her wanting to devour him. Her eyes glowed their eerie sapphire, her gaze lingering on Amshel a little longer than necessary.

"Diva, are you really..."

"I'm doing you a favor...looks like I won't be joining you in hell after all. Tell Joel I said hello." Diva stabbed Amshel's skull, the movement striking excitement inside of her grandfather and Nathan.

"But...why..." Amshel's clawed hand almost nicked Diva, she stepped back in disgust, her entire frame shaking. She heard the crystallization of his body, shaking her head in disbelief. Diva dropped the sword, it clattered at her feet. She stepped over Amshel's stoned body. He was really dead. She didn't have to dream about it any longer.

"He's dead... I killed him..."

Her legs gave way underneath her. She stared and stared, biting on her lip. Booted feet entered her line of vision.

"You finally got it in the end...my dear Diva."

Nathan laid the cocoons in front of the queen. Diva caressed them, smiling and crying at the same time. Meanwhile, others had begun to gather behind her. Riku tugged Saya's arm, smiling. Saya wiped a lone tear from her cheek.

"It's not goodbye...my little ones."

Kanin knelt beside her, in front of her. She smiled at him.

"Love of my life..." she whispered. Over head she could hear the clap of thunder. It was probably going to rain soon. What now? Amshel was dead. Was everything resolved?

Kai held David back.

"Let her be...she's suffered enough."

And for once, David listened.

Her sister approached her, holding her sword which still held blood in it.

Diva looked at the blade, unable to tell if Saya's blood still remained on it or Amshel's.

Saya stopped just out of arms reach from Diva, her sword not moving towards her sister, but not being sheathed either.

"You can do whatever you wish...you're free. No more having your wings clipped."

"We'll have an even bigger family," mumbled Diva.

"That is...if you still don't wish to kill me..."

"No. I no longer see the point in hunting you down. You've proven us otherwise."

A loud ripping noise suddenly went off. Diva leaned in closer. The cocoons were hatching. Diva gasped slightly.

The two babies inside stared up with wide eyes before crying loudly. Diva inched closer, as did Kanin over their small children. They stopped crying and stared at her. They reached for her and laughed with tiny toothless smiles.

"They're gorgeous...hello there my precious babies. My babies..."

_When you see a reflection on the surface of water, there's an obvious side and a concealed side...this is akin to the human heart...often times words are littered that stand directly opposed to what the heart is feeling. I believe, in spite of whatever harsh words are spoken, the concealed heart secretly wants to embrace everyone...that includes monsters... _

"I think I understand what you were saying...Old Man Yama..."

_~One week later~ _

Saya looked at the last photo she'd taken with her sister. Everything was slowly becoming normal again. She was home now, the war was over. She heard that everything responsibilities belonging to Cinq Fleches were solely blamed on terrorists. Since Diva disappeared with her family, no one hardly ever remembered the chiroptera incidents, which had long ago dwindled when Diva became pregnant.

_She's happy now...that's all that matters._

"Bump!"

Her head connected with someone else, causing her to kneel down.

"Kaori..."

"I'm sorry, did I bump you too hard?"

"Get me a handkerchief, I think I'm bleeding."

"I didn't mean to."

Kaori pushed Saya's bangs from her face. She poked her tongue out at her.

"Hey, you little liar!"

"Yep, that's her, a little liar..." the new voice teased. Kaori smiled at her, as did Saya. Diva sipped her soda, pretending to be bored. Like her sister and her friend, she now wore the trademark school uniform. She carried a satchel similar to Saya. Diva's ponytail bobbed with her every movement.

"Saya...you're special, you know that?"

"You're the one who's special, Diva."

When they came back to Okinawa, it was Kai who told everyone they'd left to find Saya's sister. Nothing else. Diva took an immediate interest in school, immediately becoming one of the top students for her brilliance. She'd also managed to catch the attention of the entire male population while she was here.

"You still coming to Omoro's?"

"Yeah, I'll see you both there when I get off work. Bye."

"We're home!"

Diva plopped her bag on the floor, smelling the food right away. She hovered behind Kai, eying the food with greedy eyes.

"Hey, did you have a good day?"

"Yes. How's that food coming?"

"It was so good, she almost ate mine."

Diva nodded.

"I liked the boiled egg."

Kai frowned.

"Again?"

"Yes," the sisters spoke in unison. "Though I did love your tempura, Kai. But it's second best only to the boiled egg..."

Diva went over to look at the pictures of her sister. She lingered on the one with Saya, her brothers, and adoptive father George. Her own father vanished, never to be seen again along with her grandfather. Their whereabouts unknown.

She had no idea what happened to Lukken. He must have snuck out of the opera house once her daughters were born. Only Nathan and Kanin stayed.

Someday she would ask what happened to her mother.

Right now, she wanted to settle in her new life. With her family.

**( A/N: Ladies and gentlemen, I'd like to congratulate those who have stuck around for _Serenity. _Your reviews have meant so much to me, I couldn't have continued to write this without you. Thank you for your support and dedication and in the end I made it. I know what you're thinking, yes I do. This is not the end of _Serenity. _There are plenty of chapters to come, I promise. I wouldn't end this, I'm not that mean. Not only will there be more chapters, but there's a possible—I say the word loosely—of a second book to _Serenity,_ though more of spin-off and possible crossover. It was difficult following to come up something people haven't read before, not too cheesy, predicable...you know? Thus, this story was born. I saw _Blood+ _again and there was no way I was letting Diva go like that. Nope! You get it. Still, I love you guys for being my viewers and cheering me on all the way through. You all made this possible, you know who you are. If you have any questions, PM me please. The next few chapters will probably sum of _Serenity, _plus a Behind-The-Scenes chapter, as well as interviews with the cast. For I'm Fire-Playing Player) **


	26. Chapter 26

**_Dedicated to IceQueenForLife _ **

**Chapter 26 **

Diva touched her daughter's forehead, feeling the soft skin there. Both of them kicked their footed feet at her, smiling. She couldn't believe they were hers, she actually owned something without it being taken away. These children were the only good thing she'd done in her whole life, it was a miracle.

"It's so...real. I've dreamed of this for centuries and you're here."

Diva thanked Ms. Julia for attending to her children.

"They're very healthy, more than the average infant."

"You hear that my precious babies?"

Her daughters giggled in response. Diva went over to where Saya was resting, eyeing the IV running into her arm.

"Feeling better?"

"Yeah, the dizziness is gone for now."

"That's good to hear. We were getting worried about you. Speaking of...Ms. Julia, may I feel your baby please?"

The blonde woman's eyes widened behind her glasses, Diva waited for a response. She smiled.

"May I please feel your baby, too?" Saya asked.

"Alright. But there's nothing really to feel." Diva and Saya both touched the somewhat rounded bump, it was hard to identify since she was still pretty slender.

"You're right...I can feel it, but barely. Maybe we'll get to meet him/her soon, right Diva? They could be a playmate for my nieces."

"Yes, that would be fun. He/she can be their first friend..." Diva said. The door opened. Diva sensed the young Schif member before they could speak. Lulu had managed to somehow track them down to Okinawa, leaving behind the other members. Diva had been told that some of the, like Lulu had begun to travel the world a little bit since she'd given them all her blood. Hopefully the enzymes in Saya's blood would prolong their lives.

"Saya...Diva!"

Saya held out a juice pouch to the little purple-haired girl.

"What's this?" she took it.

"They're are going to be a lot of people at Omoro tonight, so Saya thought you'd drink your blood from this, pretend it's juice. That's what I've been doing lately."

"Diva," Saya smiled.

"It comes in handy. Just keep this with you, Lulu."

"Is there something wrong?" Saya asked quietly. Diva shook herself from her daydream.

"I'm...just going to miss all of the people here. I think I've decided I'll have my children raised here until...you know. It makes me said to leave them when they've just been born. I know they'll be well cared for, I'm going to miss singing to them."

"I know."

"Saya?"

"Yes?"

"Thank you. For everything."

"Ouch, hey, don't pull my hair." Riku held out Diva's baby from him, the baby waved chubby hands.

"You're a squirmy one, aren't you? Ouch, don't do that Onigen."

The blue eyed baby laughed at him.

"I can't believe I got stuck babysitting...uh, Kanin I need help!"

"Just add this to it, spice up things real nice."

"You're crazy."

Diva grabbed the hot-sauce from Lewis, twisting the cap open and water-falling the contents into her mouth. She didn't even flinch when she finished, licking her lips.

"That's...amazing!"

"Did she really just drank that? You ain't normal," Lewis said.

The waft of food made Diva's mouth almost water, the guests and friends who came out tonight made her feel as though she belonged. She got a few cat calls from the boys at one table, laughing at their flirtatious nature. She watched her sister hand out the food, smiling and Riku and Kanin with her daughters. The only one missing was her father.

She blinked and realized that she was beginning to cry. She was getting more and more emotional. Her mind wandered back to Red Shield Headquarters where she'd sat down and talked to Riku for the first time. She'd never forget his kindness, his listening ears hanging onto her every word.

"Old Man Yama...I think I've found what you were talking about. I found a family...a home...it's all I ever wanted and I wouldn't take it back for the world..."

For once she could walk in a room, not have a gun aimed at her. Even David had warmed up to her now.

Diva held her squirming children, laughing, beaming, playing with them and singing. Onigen and Karura were a dream, a delight. She caressed the side of Kanin's face, leaned in and kissed him full on the mouth not caring if anyone saw.

Her face lit up like a Christmas tree, meanwhile Nathan melted from the sight.

"Beautiful..."

_Onigen...are you watching? Are you smiling down on us? I hope so. The curse has been broken, your daughters and granddaughters are here, I wonder where Salazar could be. I hope you're resting now. _

Saya wobbled slightly outside, the voices from inside trailing after her. She leaned against a solid wall—the chest of her father. Salazar's large hands came to rest on her shoulders. Her vision doubled, a lone tear escaped her eye.

"Saya..."

"Dad..."

Another pair of arms kept her from falling. Diva's chin rested in her hair.

"I think it's time..."

"Should I get Ms. Julia? David?"

"No." Saya grabbed her sister's arm, the grip feeble but still holding on.

"Saya!"

Kai ran to them. Her heavy eyelids were winning. She couldn't stay awake much longer.

"Kai...take me...to the place where it all began."

The sea was beautiful at this time of night. The moon's reflection shone from the surface, the silver light coloring the water's surface, almost causing a rippling effect. Saya's helmeted head rested between Kai's shoulder blades while they rode. Memories of him taking her to school on his motorcycle brought a smile to her lips.

He carried her on his back, one step at a time.

"This is the crypt?" Diva whispered.

"Yes. Kai, thank you for everything. Diva...dad...thank you, too. I am..."

"There's no need to thank me."

"Just a bit more."

Diva swallowed the lump in her throat. She'd see her again, curse her new feelings. It wouldn't be soon before long Diva felt into her own hibernation. Her daughters came into mind.

"Saya?"

No response. A photo slipped from her lax hand, her arm hanging down.

"Say-" Kai's voice hitched. He heard her light breathing, her lips slightly parted and her eyelashes casting crescent shadows on her cheeks. Kai bent down to retrieve the small photo of himself with Saya, Diva, and Riku.

"Saya, you taught me about the tomorrow that I'm living for. That's why you've been fighting."

He continued walking the long path of stairs.

"It wasn't just for your own happiness, but for everyone else's happiness as well. That was all you were thinking about."

Pause.

Diva smiled silently, looking up at her father.

"I promise, I'll make them all happy, so..."

The tears came heavy from his eyes, running down his cheeks and falling, sparkling in the night.

"...sleep well, Saya."

"Sleep, you've deserved it."

They made it to the top, where Diva's gaze drifted to the night time sky where under the stars she thought of all the people who brought them here, her children, and the bonds she shared. She planned on making new bonds.

"Saya... I had no name. I had no parents. I was from the tower of the Zoo. I had never seen anything in colors other than bloody red and shades of grey. But then you appeared, from the mansion of Bordeaux. You demolished my chaotic world, then you gave me a name. If it wasn't for you, I wouldn't be here today. Since that day, you have been everything to me in this world."

A few days later, while playing in a lush green field with her daughters, Diva closed her and slowly lost consciousness. Diva was placed inside the Miyagusuku family crypt alongside her sister Saya.

_**~Epilogue~ **_

"Kai, I want a ride!" Onigen shouted.

"Kai, piggy back ride!" Karura called after.

"Nathan, pick me up!"

"Grandpa!"

Salazar chuckled.

"You know, guys, maybe you should start calling me uncle."

"Okay!"

"Okay, Kai pick me up!"

Kai deadpanned. "You two are horrible."

Onigen and Karura ran inside. Nathan followed, crouching outside the opening.

"It looks like...he's been here."

He marveled at the light pink rose with a blue bow tied around the stem. Another rose, this one blue in color lay beside it.

"This flower has a ribbon on it!"

"Don't touch that, it's your aunt's. C'mon, let's eat our lunch."

"Lunch time!"

"Yay, lunch time!"

The sisters stopped, one of them cupped their ear.

"Do you hear that?" she whispered. Her sister nodded, her brown eyes serious for a girl of such young age, then they brightened.

"Someone's singing. Can you hear it Grandpa? Uncle Nathan?"

"Yes, I do."

"It's mommy..."

"Mama!"

Nathan faced the crypt one last time, his mind taking him to a particular time and place where he had to lay his queen to rest. Onigen's laughter rang inside his head like a bell, a bell which he could still hear today.

Nathan sighed.

"How about that lunch, guys?"

**A/N: More to come. How about we take a Hiatus and get a peek at those Behind-The-Scenes? And bloopers! I want to thank you all for sticking around for _Serenity. _I promise there will be more. Enjoy what goes on off stage of _Blood+ _and see what the cast are REALLY like. **


	27. Behind The Scenes

**Behind The Scenes: Blood+ **

[ _**A horn signals the end of production, another day inside the studio. The director sits near a fan, due to the not so good air because the a/c was being fixed. He didn't understand how the crew members could stand it. Busy people prop chairs for the cast, others set up a food table. Enters, the characters of Blood+**_**] **

**Diva****: **"Where's my manga? You know I can't relax if I don't get my manga, and where's my coffee?"

**Saya:**"Diva, we just finished an episode, getting people to do anything right now is impossible because they have to get to everyone."

**Diva: **[ pouting, loses it as she sits in her chair, swiping her long hair back] "Man, I wish someone would fix that air conditioner! It's been like this all week!"

[ _Enters Kai, a water bottle in hand. Riku stands behind him holding Diva's daughters, Onigen and Karura, the girls are tugging on his hair, much to his discomfort] _

**Kai:**"Tell me about it. And what's up with you and manga?"

**Diva:**"I love it. I'm waiting for the next volume of _Naruto _to come. I have almost all of the books, including _One Piece, Vampire Knight, Deadman Wonderland, Rosario Vampire I &II, Dance in The Vampire Bund, _I'm such a geek!" [_ squeals in delight_]

**Kai:**"Did you say _Naruto_? Who actually watches that?"

**Diva:**"I do! I'm so hooked on it, I hope it's never canceled. I wish I were in the ninja world."

**Saya:**"You'd beat everyone hands down."

**Riku:**"Yeah, that wouldn't be good to a ninja's ego, especially Naruto's, right Junichi-san?"

[ _Junichi Fujisaku, the director of Blood+ turned his head, fanning himself with a makeshift fan. He lifts his slightly sweat drenched shirt._]

**Junichi:**"Right. That orange knuckle headed brat. Congratulations on a work well done, guys, as always. Go to your dressing rooms and be back here in an hour."

[ _Enter Solomon Goldsmith, the ever so handsome Chevalier. He holds a camera in hand with Karl following him with a notepad in hand. The men stop in front of Diva's dressing room, he knocks softly. Diva opens the door, dressed towel and not much else._]

**Karl:**"Hello, Diva!"

**Diva:**[blushing] "What is going on? This is no time for an interview!"

**Solomon:**"Viewers out there are curious about the real Diva, at first you were seen as a selfish villan who only wanted chaos. Now that you're a mother, the male viewers wish to know what you deem suitable in a man."

**Diva:** "Please turn that camera off!"

**Karl:**"Ugh...I think we should do as she says...um...but please just answer a few question? Are you really as you seem on TV? When and how did you learn to sing-

[ _Solomon and Karl sweat as she charges for the camera] _

**Please Stand By **

[ _Amshel, Diva's first Chevalier, sits reading his bible. He flips another page, ignoring his surroundings, nodding his head in approval at a well scripted verse. Lewis saunters over to him, a doughnut in one hand, a soda in the other._]

**Lewis:** "Never took ya' for the the religious type, Amshel."

**Amshel:** [ still reading] "Looks can be deceiving. Don't you think that junk food is going to kill you someday?"

**Lewis:** "It's not bad until you try it. By the way, tell us how it felt having yourself tortured and violated all over...

**Amshel:** [ stands abruptly] "Um...well...you see...why am I talking to you?"

**Lewis:** "From your first full debut, when you asked Riku if he needed a bath drawn our viewers have questioned your sexual orientation. Do you prefer women or men?"

**Amshel:** "W-why...you..." [ lips pucker in disgust] "It's called acting! I have no interest in the same sex or opposite sex!"

**Lewis:** "So, ya' don't prefer it at all? My man, are you celibate or is there really something wrong with you?"

[ _Amshel storms away from Lewis, holding his bible to his chest. He bumps into someone, quickly apologizing despite his flustered state. Solomon holds his broken camera, sighing. Karl hold his torn clothing_]

**Lewis:**"Well?"

**Karl and Solomon:** "Nothing."

_**Serenity Chapter 8 **_

The door opened, a cloud of steam kissed his face. Diva faced him, a towel wrapped around her body, another styled turban style on her head. She put her hands on her hips.

"What? See something you like?"

She poses, wiggling her butt. Kai pretends to gag.

"Hell no. I mean...crap...could you please stay in character?"

"I am in character!"

Pulls her towel a little looser. Kai holds up a censor bar when it falls.

"Cut!"

The door opened, a cloud of steam kissed his face. Diva faced him, a towel wrapped around her body, another styled turban style on her head. She put her hands on her hips.

"When you say _we _you mean _you_, right? God, you're such a _***bleep **_

"You can't say that!" Kai yelled.

"Cut!"

The door opened, a cloud of steam kissed his face. Nathan faced him, a towel wrapped around his body, another styled turban style on his head. He put her hands on his hips.

Kai gaped.

"Hey sexy."

"CUT!"

"Diva, what are you doing?" Saya turned on her back. Diva slid under the covers and snuggled into Saya's side. Her fingers brushed Saya's stomach.

"Hey, that tickles! Diva! Q-quit! You're an idiot!"

_**Serenity Chapter 9 **_

Diva leaned against the rail, looking out to the people below them. Saya mimicked her pose. Saya bit her lower lip.

"I'm going to jump!"

"What?!"

"Yes. I need to fly! I believe I can-"

"Stop, please." Saya covered her ears.

Nathan posed in front of the mirror.

"Who's that sexy beast? Look out Marilyn Monroe!"

David walks in. "Get out!"

"Oh, your anger makes me hot..."

"CUT!"

[ _Enters Nathan Mahler. He holds a Vogue magazine in his hand. He walks around the set until he comes across James's room, another of Diva's chevaliers. Music vibrates from the other side of the door. He opens the door and witnesses James dancing in his underwear, holding a brush to his mouth. He stops—frozen at Nathan's entry._]

**James:** ….

**Nathan:** "I knew you weren't so wound up underneath. You sure do have a beautiful body. What song are you singing by the way?"

**James:** "I'm going to kill you."

**Amshel:** "Is this what you do in your spare time? I thought _Nathan _was weird."

[ _James charges] _

**Please Stand By **

**Riku:** "So...um...I don't know. Hey, Onigen and Karura! Stop that! Karura, you've had enough sugar!"

[ _The sisters run around the set, laughing, teasing. Onigen grabbed a marker from somewhere and went over to a sleeping stunt man. She proceeded to draw on his face with a giggling Karura. The sisters ran off again. Riku tripped.] _

**Riku:** "How can something so cute be so evil?"

**Kai:** "They are Diva's children. Hey, don't do that! Crap, that's a new camera, too."


	28. Behind the Scenes Part Two

**Behind The Scenes **

[ _The cast of Blood+ casually sit around, talking, reading, and eating as they wait for the director. The a/c was finally fixed so everyone is in a much more pleasant mood today.] _

**Saya:** [ _drinks some tea, flipping through a clothes catalog._]

**Kai:** "I wonder what he's going to tell us."

**James:** "He's always been this late, he hasn't changed a bit."

[ _Enters Julia and David._]

**David:** "Speak on it."

[ _A young woman walks in, a camera man behind her.] _

**Saya:** "Masaki-san?"

**Masaki:** "Ladies and gentlemen, it's time for interviews!"

[ _Everyone groans in unison, and quickly leave to separate duties leaving Masaki baffled. She catches Haji, Saya, Diva, Kanin, and Riku before they can leave. The characters sit, bracing themselves_]

**Diva:** "So, tell the people at home about us? They've watched the show."

**Masaki:** "But we want to hear from _you_. C'mon, tell us things that nobody knows yet, but first let's start off with your background."

**Diva:** "Again? Fine. [ _faces the camera lens_] "My name is Diva, I am the younger twin sister of Saya Otonashi, as well as the former antagonist of the series _Blood+_and once enemy of Red Shield. I was born August 4th, 1833 in Bordeaux, France. I am one of the daughters hatched from a cocoon found inside of an ancient mummy named SAYA. I was left unnamed, kept inside of a tower with minimal food—this is stupid! They know this already!"

**Saya:** "Start over again, this time with things they _don't_ know. Not your whole life story."

**Diva:** "Alright. Well, you all know my name by now. Now that I've changed, I guess I'll tell what you don't know. My favorite color is blue, obviously. My hobbies involve reading, taking long walks, and singing. My favorite foods, I have too many of those. And since my sister Saya introduced me to Omoro, I love tempura and boiled eggs now. My least favorite food is anything bitter, I guess. Um...can we just cut to the behind-the-scenes?"

_Blood+: Behind the Scenes: Episode 24 _

"Saya, my big sister!"

Drops Riku, who groans. Diva leans towards him.

"I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to, please forgive me!"

"It's okay. You're no monster...you're just misunderstood." He touched the back of his neck where she bit him, only to come back with...

"Is this ketchup? Diva!"

"I'm sorry, I was hungry!"

"Cut, stick to the script!"

_Blood+: Behind the Scenes: Episode 49 _

Tears streamed down her face as she looked at her twin sister. She gripped both hands on her sword.

"All I ever wanted was a family of my own as soon as I..as I..."

"Diva..." Saya stepped forward.

"Became Hokage!"

"Really?"

"Cut! This is not _Naruto_!"

"It should be! Where's my Sasuke-kun?"

"Cut!"

_Behind the Scenes: Blood+: Episode 32 _

"Don't be frightened...soon you will be mine."

Riku gave a small jerk and whimpered. Diva smirked, it quickly turned to a frown.

"Am I really suppose to be doing this? I mean...I'm old enough to be his grandmother's grandmother's grandmother. I can't believe this is in the script and that camera better not be aimed at my butt or breasts!"

"It isn't! Just stick to the script!"

"I can not deal under this conditions! I'm going to my dressing room."

Diva bent down to pick up her clothes, dressing as fast as she undressed and leaving a bewildered Riku. He looked down and covered himself.

"Diva, I want my pants back!"

"CUT!"

_Behind the Scenes: Blood+: Episode 40 _

"Okay, that's it. You guys enjoy me naked too much!" Diva got up from where she hatched from her cocoon, standing up. Amshel and Solomon covered their eyes as she walked past them, her hair trailing behind her.

"How do you get out of this place!?"

**Diva:** "Yeah...anyway...I think we should move on."

**Masaki:** "What do you love most about your work on the set of _Blood+_?"

**Diva:** "The people, I mean they're all great to get along with. Here we're all a family, we stick together and we know that no matter what we have each others back. When I first made my debut I was really anxious to meet Saya because I had heard so much about her, and when I looked my script over and over again, I was riddled with anxiety. I've met so many wonderful people. Now on the show you may think we're the same for when we're off the set, but in reality we're nothing like our characters. For example, Amshel is a big teddy bear. He has the loyalty of puppy dog.

"And Karl isn't psycho, he's actually very sweet, a bit on the wild side. James isn't a mama's boy, either. And Nathan...I don't know about Nathan. He's still a mystery. He's not predicable, and he's hard to read. We all define ourselves based the way people treat us. Saya is sweet, kind, and a good girl."

**Saya:** "Thank you, Diva."

**Diva:** "She's also a crybaby and a glutton."

**Saya:** "Thank _you_, Diva."

[ _Camera swivels to David, a coffee cup stopped at his mouth_]

**Masaki:** "Mr. David, are you disappointed that after _four_ seasons _Blood+ _is calling it quits?"

**David:** "You could say that. I met some formidable allies, Saya especially. She's more than just an ally she's become a dear friend."

**Masaki:** "And Diva?"

**David:** "She's become more like her sister. I was not fond of her, she was our sworn enemy. But after seeing her this way, Saya was right in no longer killing her. The other chiroptera have also helped us plenty. I just wish the series would expand more—however, I think we've gone through a successful year and wish we could continue it."

**Masaki:** "That's good to hear, but did you know there are rumors circulating a continuation of the series?"

**Saya:** "What?"

**Masaki:** [ _turns to camera lens_] "We'll be right back with this commercial break!"

~_2 minutes later~ _

[_ The cast of Blood+ are once again gathered together. Onigen and Karura are seated in front of their parents, playing with Riku. Kai and Mao are arguing over something not important to the series, the reporter guy in the background. Diva's chevaliers debate over football, while Nathan remains silent. Cameras are focused on the cast, mics checked. Junichi slouched slightly in his chair behind the camera. Masaki fixes her hair as the countdown starts._]

**Julia:** "I wish they'd get this over with..."

**Kai:** "You're not the only one..."

**Karl:** "Hmm...I wonder if I left the oven on."

**Masaki:** "Welcome back! Earlier you heard me say there have been rumors of a continuation of _Blood+. _Well, those rumors have been confirmed true by the director of the series. Our beloved characters will be relocated to a whole new city and there, we will film the series."

**Riku:** "Did you hear that? We're being rebooted!"

**Amshel:** "What joy... I don't get paid enough for this."

**James:** "Isn't four seasons enough?"

**Masaki:** "It seems as though we won't have enough time for fan questions so we will continue this next week!"

**All:** "Wait a minute!

[ Cuts]

[ _A chibi of Riku holds a signs saying: _**_Please vote for the continuation of Serenity and for your favorite character! Send in what you would like to happen on Behind the Scenes. Also, send in ridiculous dares for our characters to do no matter how insane and watch it live. Until then, love, peace, and rockets!_**_] _


	29. Behind the Scenes Part 3

**Behind the Scenes **

[ _The camera zooms in on Diva's children, before redirecting to focus on the entire cast. Junichi calls action_]

_Behind the Scenes: Blood+: Episode 26 _

Diva started to strip. David sharply turned to her.

"What are you doing?"

"Using equipment Red Shield didn't give me. How do I look?" She posed, shoving her breasts forward.

"Cut!"

_Behind the Scenes: Blood+: Episode 26 take one _

"She's not suppose to be in this scene yet!"

Diva blinked, then stuffed a cookie in her mouth. She sat in Julia's chair, watching a sleeping Riku.

"These are delicious!"

"Those were mine..." whined Mao in the corner.

"Cut!"

_Behind the Scenes: Blood+: Episode 26 take two _

"I...I don't wanna do it!" Diva pouted. "I'm not going to rip this pretty doll!"

"Cut!"

_Behind the Scenes _

"Maybe I went a little too far..."

The Schif members lay in mangles heaps at Diva's feet, their limbs crooked, blood outlining their bodies. Diva pulled at her ripped shirt.

"Sorry."

"You did go a little too far," Kai said from behind her. The smell of his blood drifted to her and she frowned.

"We'll need to clean that," said Diva, and he eyed her warily. "I can smell the blood on you, Kai. You're wounded and no doubt the Schif can smell it. We need to cover it. Unless of course you want to be eaten."

Diva was behind him, licking the wound. "You taste good!"

"Cut! Diva, you can't drink his blood!"

"But he smells so good..."

"Get off me..."

"It's fine. Really. You can feel. Go on."

Riku wiped his hands on his pants legs, fidgeted then reached a shaking hand to Diva's stomach. His fingers splayed on the flat surface, feeling around. He took his hand back.

"I felt it!"

He put both hands on her now. "I mean...them. I felt them. Kai, this is so cool! You have to feel this."

"I'll pass," he deadpanned.

"This is so cool! I've never felt a pregnant woman's babies before. And this is so cool. Say, Diva, where do babies come from-"

"Ugh, Riku I think Saya is calling you!"

Diva laughed. "I think that's your brother's job, but if you really want to know..."

"_**Diva!" **_Kai shrieked, the muscles in his neck bulging, his face entirely red. Diva rolled her eyes.

"Babies come from the sexual intercourse of a female and male, and-"

"Cut! Cut!"

[ _The camera zooms in on the Blood+ cast, all of the characters in their positions. Masaki carries a large sack containing fan mail, another bag is brought behind her._]

**Masaki:** "Look at all of this fan mail! You guys are popular. Let's select the first one. Amshel?"

**Amshel:** [ _grabs for the small, white envelope held in her hand. He opens it with ease_] "This one's from a girl...go figure. It says: _So, I've been addicted to Blood+. Obsessed, actually. I've also seen Blood: The Last Vampire. When do you think we'll be able to find out what happened to Onigen or is her death forever shrouded in mystery? _

"That's a good question."

**Nathan:** "You'll find out soon. We just love to keep our viewers on cliffhangers."

[ _Nathan selects another letter_]

**Nathan:** "Ah... this one wants know if Saya and Diva's mother was more like Saya than Diva. Well, to answer your question, Onigen was her own person. She simply defied description. Though she could be a little scary at times, like Saya and Diva. She loved music—so I guess her daughters are pieces of her."

**Riku:** "There have been a lot of questions that have been interesting, too. Like, how did Saya and Diva's mom die and why was she in her chiroptera form. No one really know since this was left unexplored. And for a while the question was if their mother was the blue eyed or red eyed queen. It was finally confirmed that she was blue-eyed like Diva; also, Onigen's mother was red-eyed like Saya. Plus we found out who the father is when all along our viewers thought Nathan was Saya and Diva's biological father."

**Joel:** "On top of that, we met another Queen. What makes it so interesting is that there are Queens, Chevaliers, and Kings. Kings weren't mentioned at all in Joel's diary, so we know little about them aside they're like Queens—both are born in sets of twins in every generation, their blood is poisonous to each other, and that a Queen can indeed become impregnated by a King. The children become stronger in every generation."

[ _In walks the Queens introduced in the storyline. Saki waves at the camera, while Haruna remains composed, her King carrying her daughters, who upon arrival, smile at Onigen and Karura. Haruna sat in-between Saya and Diva, Saki chose to sat on the floor. The young girls run up to Onigen and Karura. Diva cooes at them, smiling. _]

**Saki:** [ _smiling_]

**Haruna:** "Tch...how troublesome."

**Masaki:** "Here we have two of the oldest living Queens. Their backgrounds weren't explored entirely, but it was hinted that Haruna was a nurse and Saki was a surgeon. Let's hear from these two beautiful women."

[ _All cameras on Saki, the children beside her playing. She plays with her pigtail. She blinks, noticing the camera and faces it._]

**Saki:** "Hi! Um...well, where to start. I don't have a lover or Chevaliers, I chose not to. Because of that, I've never had a hibernation cycle."

**Masaki:** "How old are you?"

**Saki:** "Man...it seems so long ago. I've been alive for so long, I don't think I've even kept up with my age. I was born in 1343. My family and I lived peacefully for a little over ten years before my mom went crazy and killed my aunt, her kids, and my sister and father. I guess you could say I went a little...crazy after wards. So, one day I punished my mother the same way she punished me. It only too me one hundred years, though I guess I kept some of my sanity."

[ _She begins to laugh evilly, crazed and loving it. _]

[ _Kai nudges David, spinning his finger around to indicate she's crazy._]

**Masaki:** [ _sweats nervously_] "Um...okay. Thank you...Saki. I think we should cut to _Behind the Scenes: Blood+_ and bloopers."

Saki applied red lipstick to her lips, pouting them. She she loosened the buttons on her nurse outfit.

"Don't you look sexy," said Nathan, wearing a long white coat, the camera kept on his chest, not threatening to go any lower due to censorship.

"Cut, cut! What the hell is going on?"

"Naughty nurse and freaky doctor. I came up with it myself. We were going to see Amshel and film it."

"Help me!" cried Amshel from down the basement. Lukken closed the door.

"_**Cut! For the love of manga and anime, cut!" **_

_Behind the Scenes: Blood+: Episode 36 _

"_When I get that feeling...I want sexual healing. Sexual healing, oh baby. Makes me feel so fine. Helps me relieve my mind. Sexual Healing-" _

Karl and Amshel video recorded James, suppressing chuckles.

"Diva is going to love this..."

"Not as much as I am right now."

James turned.

"The hell-"

**Please Stand By **

David swallowed nervously as Diva sat in front of him, a glass of water in her hand. The one day he picked to be in the house alone while everyone was out.

"What are playing?" she asked, nodding at the chess pieces.

"You wouldn't be interested. He felt himself reaching for his gun.

"I wouldn't recommend that. You know as well as I do from our first encounter that bullets have no effect on me," she spoke coolly, passively.

"Have you told her how you feel?"

He spluttered.

"Ms. Julia. You know she has the hots for you?"

"Cut! Diva, that's not in the script."

"Whatever, he needs to know a sexually active woman is in love with him, but he won't give her the time of day. Saya told me all about it. And Lewis-"

David left the table, face red as a tomato.

Lewis rummaged in the refrigerator, a doughnut in his mouth.

"This is going to be a long day."

_Behind the Scenes: Serenity: Chapter 6 _

Saya awoke the next morning with her sword in hand. Unfamiliar walls and furniture stared back at her as she rose, pausing a moment to remember where she was. Diva's previous words still echoed in her head, making her frown. Diva was here. Her ruthless, murdering blood sister.

The door burst open. Diva stood in the entryway carrying a tray of breakfast, which consisted of french toast, eggs, bacon and a glass of orange juice.

"Good morning! I made you breakfast!"

"Uh...you cooked?"

Diva frowned. "You know, I **can** do things for myself. I'm not a complete and total spoiled brat," she said. "Sorry, wrong tone of voice. Darn me sometimes. I guess old habits die hard."

Diva suddenly tripped over the rug, spilling the breakfast everywhere and landing awkwardly on her back, the tray on her chest. Saya giggled, then burst out laughing.

"Hey, who set this up?"

"You have egg on your face."

Diva picked up a pancake and threw it at Saya.

"Hey!"

"Cut!"

Junichi wiped his hand over his face, shaking his head.

"Character, people, character. What am I paying you?"

"Not enough if you ask me." Solomon popped in.

**Solomon:** "It's true."

**Junichi:** [ _eye twitches_]

**Masaki:** "Next week, the cast of the series will meet with different stars of anime. Also, we get to see Nathan in a coconut bra and a hula skirt."

**James:** "I think I'm going throw up."

**Onigen and Karura:** "Bye, by!"

[ _Blood+ theme plays as the set is cast in shadows_]


	30. Behind the Scenes Part 4

**Behind the Scenes **

[ _The cast of Blood+ are traveling in a large, long bus with the episode title logo on the side. They've been driving for over a day now, exhausted the team has responded to personal questions from fans all over the world_]

Personal Qs ( answered by Saya)

**Last movie watched:** _A Cinderella Story _

**Last book read: **_History _

**Favorite TV show:** Don't really have one

**Last TV show watched: **None

**Last game played: **_Monopoly _

**Greatest fear:** Losing loved ones

**Greatest love: **Family, friends, Haji

**Panties, boy shorts, or thongs: **[ left blank]

**Marilyn Monroe or Audrey Hepburn: **Who?

**Coke or Pepsi: **Um...can't decide

**Last thing you ate? **Tempura and boiled eggs

**Baseball or Football? **Baseball. Football is dangerous.

**What time is while you're answering these? **6:00 in the morning

**What's in your closet? **Clothes?

**What are you wearing? **Pajamas

**Car? **[ left blank]

**Watch? **[ left blank]

**Weapon of choice? **Katana

**Best friend? **People I love

**Describe your last dream? **[ left blank]

Personal Qs ( answered by Diva)

**Last movie watched:** _A Tale of Two Sisters_

**Last book read: **_Invisible Man _

**Favorite TV show:** _Naruto_

**Last TV show watched: **_Dallas_

**Last game played: **_Chess_

**Greatest fear:** [ left blank]

**Greatest love: **Onigen and Karura, Saya, Kanin, and Riku

**Panties, boy shorts, or thongs: **Which ever covers my bottom, though I prefer boy shorts

**Marilyn Monroe or Audrey Hepburn: **Marilyn, doll!

**Coke or Pepsi: **Coke

**Last thing you ate? **Tempura and boiled eggs, cabbage, dumplings and steak

**Baseball or Football? **I don't like sports

**What time is while you're answering these? **8:00 at night

**What's in your closet? **Nothing you'll ever see

**What are you wearing? **What do you want me to wear?

**Car? **[ left blank]

**Watch? **[ left blank]

**Weapon of choice? **My hands

**Describe your last dream? **With my girls in a green field, singing to them

**Best friend? **Saya and Riku

Personal Qs ( answered by Riku)

**Last movie watched:** I don't watch those much

**Last book read: **_A Series of Unfortunate Events_

**Favorite TV show:** _Naruto _( Diva got me hooked)

**Last TV show watched: **_The Flintstones_

**Last game played: **_Spades_

**Greatest fear:** [ left blank]

**Greatest love: **Family and sports

**Boxers or briefs: **[ left blank]

**Marilyn Monroe or Audrey Hepburn: **Who?

**Coke or Pepsi: **Coke

**Last thing you ate? **Cookies ( thanks Diva!)

**Baseball or Football? **Baseball!

**What time is while you're answering these? **4:00 in the afternoon

**What's in your closet? **[ left blank]

**What are you wearing? **A tux

**Car? **[ left blank]

**Watch? **[ left blank]

**Weapon of choice? **I don't like fighting

**Describe your last dream? **[ left blank]

**Best friend? **My brother and sister—and Diva!

Personal Qs ( answered by Kai)

**Last movie watched:**

**Last book read: **_A Series of Unfortunate Events_

**Favorite TV show:** _Naruto _( Diva got me hooked)

**Last TV show watched: **_The Flintstones_

**Last game played: **_Spades_

**Greatest fear:** [ left blank]

**Greatest love: **Family and sports

**Boxers or briefs: **[ left blank]

**Marilyn Monroe or Audrey Hepburn: **Who?

**Coke or Pepsi: **Coke

**Last thing you ate? **Lasagna

**Baseball or Football? **Baseball

**What time is while you're answering these? **4:00 in the afternoon

**What's in your closet? **[ left blank]

**What are you wearing? **Ugh...a tank top and khakis?

**Car? **[ left blank]

**Watch? **[ left blank]

**Weapon of choice? **Gun

**Describe your last dream? **[ left blank]

**Best friend? **Ugh...my siblings?

**Kai:** "Why are we answering these again?"

**Diva:** "For our fans. Don't be such a grouch."

**Kai:** "Why do we have to meet these different people anyway? What does Junichi have planned for us this time?"

**Diva:** "I'm not sure, who knows it might be good. It's a good thing we're leaving, you know? It was kind of getting boring being stuck inside of the studio. Maybe the reason we're meeting a new cast of people is because they're interested in us."

**Kai:** "I don't like it already. Hey! Anyone have any idea who we're meeting?"

[ _Riku comes from the far room,holding squirming twins Onigen and Karura who hold their arms out for their mother. Diva embraces her daughters_]

**Riku:** "According to Mr. Junichi, we're meeting another anime cast, apparently he wants to renew our contracts and cast him his show, isn't that great? It'll definitely be a great experience, plus we'll meet more new people! I'm so excited."

[ _Saya wakes up, her eyes squinted against the bright sunlight entering from her window. She checks the bed beside her. It is all ready made, meaning everyone was up by now. She decides to start her routine of showering, brushing her teeth, and changing into comfortable clothes. Haji waits for her—following in front of the bus. Lewis is eating a sandwich, David and Julia are conversed in talk; Mao and Okamura are arguing over the last Popsicle. Laughter from her nieces makes her smile. Junichi is two seats ahead, reading a paperback novel. Masaki is next to him, sleeping still. Junichi finally closes his book, standing. The bus runs over a pothole, causing him to almost fall. He composes himself. He draws the attention of the cast by whistling_]

**Junichi:** "Good morning, everyone. I know what you're all thinking, what could I possibly want with dragging you all out here, meeting people you haven't met to discuss plans with our production. Well, I talked to the director. I've actually been talking to him for a long time. I showed him your contracts..."

**Karl:** "I don't think I like the sound of this."

**Junichi:** [ _ignores Karl_] "I'll cut to the point, the Director wants you cast in his show, though only a select few. Some of you will stay with him, the others will go on to another."

**Amshel:** "You're saying some of us might make it and others won't?"

**Junichi:** "Now, Amshel, I didn't say that. He simply found some of you interesting...and if this all works out, the few of you will be on to greater and bigger things."

**Solomon:** "Well, what a pity. It'll be a shame to be separated from such great people."

**Julia:** "I agree. If we are accepted by this director, what does he plan on doing with us?"

**Junichi:** [ _scratches cheek] _"Well, don't laugh at me for being corny, cheesy, or ...he saw our show and we both came up with the idea."

**Diva:** "Who is this director?"

**Junichi:** "Hayato Date. Diva, I'm sure you know who that is."

**Diva:** "He's the director of _Naruto_. Are you telling us that Hayate Date wants us in Naruto?"

**Junichi:** "Yes."

[ _Silence. Nathan twirls a lock of his hair. James sits, arms folded, Solomon drums his fingers on the table. Amshel appears bored by the entire thing. Junichi sweats nervously, the scene not playing out like he though it would._]

**Amshel:** "So...you want us? Vampires and humans, in the ninja world? Ninjas and vampires, give me a **_bleep_** break. Do you have any idea how many times that's been used, as if you're the only one to think of that. No offense, sir, but you've officially shown your B-grade roots. According to Diva, _Naruto _is an all star, certified grad A anime that's incredible. And adding us with not serve well with viewers. Ninjas and Vampires? Let me guess, some kind of parody, comedy where we're all dancing and holding hands?"

**Nathan:** "Now Amshel, think about it. Don't be so hard on the guy. Ninjas vs. Chiropterans, it probably won't be as corny as you think it is. _Naruto _is an action, supernatural show as is, so adding us to the mix...wouldn't mess up anything. Maybe Junichi and Hayate won't make it a universe where ninjas and vampires are fighting each other to keep the world safe."

**Amshel:** "But at the same time, it's something that shouldn't be made. It needs to be left alone. When we walk in there they are going to chew us to bits."

**James:** "I agree. I can't see myself in that kind of show. Diva has shown them to me and I refuse. That Naruto is an idiot."

**Diva:** "He makes the show interesting, he's for comic relief. Plus, if you knew his story...he and I actually can relate to one another. So, we're actually going on the set of the show?"

**Junichi:** "Yes. I will allow you all to interact with the stars there, while I speak to the director and writer of the series. Be on your best behavior."

**Kai:** "I can't believe we're doing this. Ninjas and chiropterans. All we need is a... [_ glances at Nathan from the corner of his eye_] "Never mind. Hey, maybe I'll get to use my gun more often in this show."

**Diva:** "There are no guns in the _Naruto _world."

**Kai, David, and Lewis:** [ _devastated_]

**Diva:** "What? It's a _ninja _world. What do they need guns for when they have kunai, shuriken, and their awesome jutsu?"

**Saya:** "Diva, your knowledge of this world is going to help us a great deal. You must be excited about meeting your idol."

**Diva:** "Kind of. Still, the idea of being separated from you guys when we've been together for over a year, been through four seasons, and just when we were all starting to get along. I hope everything is okay."

[ _The bus comes to a screeching halt in front of a studio larger than their own. The bus rocks slightly as everyone gathers leaves the bus. Junichi and Masaki walk forward, the rest of the team lagging behind. Someone with a mic in hand waves at them, smiling. A couple runs together, heading inside of a building. A door opens in one studio, a blast of cool air hitting their faces. Riku is the first to comment, showing Saya and Kai the high ceiling and beams. Diva's children run ahead._]

**Onigen:** "Mommy, look! We're in a different place and it's bigger!"

**Karura:** "There's food here, I smell it."

**Onigen:** "Mommy, when are we going to meet the idiot Uncle Amshel was talking about?"

**Diva:** "Soon, very soon."

[ _Karura sneaks off without knowledge. Later, she finds herself in a part of the place she doesn't know, because of her ambient curiosity so much like her mother's; she wished she'd taken her sister with her. Her brown-eyed gaze subtly noticed an approaching body, clad in an orange she found amusing. He spots her first, the little girl wiggles nervously._]

**Karura:** "Oh? Hello."

**Naruto:** "You don't look like you belong here. Who are you?"

**Karura:** "I am Karura. Will you give me a piggy back ride?"

**Naruto:** "Ugh, where are you parents?"

**Karura:** "I lost them. I came here with my aunt and uncles and sister, I wanted to explore the place a little. Will you pick me up and show me the place?"

**Naruto:** "Sure, I guess. But after this we're taking you back to your family. Understand?"

**Karura:** "Okay! Now pick me up!"

[ _The blonde ninja takes the young child under her arms. She wraps her arms around his neck, snuggling into him. He's surprised at how light she is, wondering how old she might before proceeding showing her around. He points the camera crew, executive producers, make-up and hair staff, directors and the stars. He hears a voice behind them, feminine and unfamiliar. Naruto swivels on his feet, and his jaw drops at the most beautiful girl he's ever seen. Petite, slender, but all female. Her skin like porcelain, her full lips curving into a smile. Karura untangles herself from Naruto._ ]

**Diva:** "Why did you run off like that, Karura? You had me worried."

**Karura:** "I'm sorry. He was going to show me around, so he picked me up and I'm here."

**Diva:** "I'm sorry, she likes to vanish on me sometimes. Thank you for finding her."

**Naruto:** [_ still awestruck, he coughs._] "Umm...huh...yeah. You're welcome. I'm...Naruto Uzumaki."

**Diva:** "Nice to meet you, I am Diva."

**Naruto:** "She must be your sister, you two look alike."

**Diva:** [ _giggles_] "That's sweet of you, but she's actually my daughter. I have another one just like her."

[ _Naruto looks between Karura and Diva, not believing her. His shocked expression says it all._]

**Naruto:** "Daughters? But you … look so young. Wait, did you say your name was Diva? I think I've heard of you before...um..."

[ _A screen above him plays random anime, each lasting about five minutes. Naruto views the images and sees the logo for Blood+, a hunched chiroptera with glowing red eyes fills the screen, blood replaces where it once stood. Another scene of Diva amongst flames, draining Joel I dry._]

**Naruto:** "You're that girl! You're ...my co-star?!"

_Behind the Scenes _

A nurse came in the room, bursting in as though she owned the place.

Kai's attention went to her. She was tall. Tiny waist. Long brunette hair thick as a duvet, shiny as a china plate. His immediate attention was a lot of breasts.

And yet she made his skin crawl. To the point where he tried to sit up, so he could get the hell away from-

"Shh...it's okay." As the nurse smiled, she all but shoved herself in his vision. The nurse leaned down, bringing them close together.

"First, are you sexually active?"

"That's not what you're suppose to say!"

"I'll be his nurse," crooned Nathan.

"Cut!"

She pierced her sausage, taking a bite. She swallowed. She'd never been fond of human food, maybe because when she was in her tower all those years ago, her food had been nothing but mush and hardly considered edible sustenance.

"This tastes like crap, who cooked this?"

"Saki, you're not in this scene!" Diva cried from the backroom.

"It smells like Thai food in here, have you two been fu**ing?"

Diva blushed, Kanin remained neutral.

"Cut!"

_**Stay tuned for more! Please send in letters and requests. **_


	31. Behind the Scenes Part 5

**Behind the Scenes **

[ _Sakura and Sasuke wait for Naruto. A crew walks by with a few props, waving to the stars. The young pinkette girl wonders about the co-stars their director has mentioned so much over the past week. Sasuke sits with his fingers interlocked, his eyes closed._]

**Sakura****:** "We get to meet our co-stars today. I'm kind of nervous."

**Sasuke:** "Should be interesting."

**Sakura:** "This is kind of unusual. Naruto and Kakashi-sensei are both late. I wonder what's keeping them. Not to mention our co-stars were suppose to be here about half an hour ago this morning."

**Naruto:** "Hey, guys!"

[ _Sakura sees her teammate and almost smiles, then sees the beautiful raven-haired girl, carrying identical dark haired girls in her arms, a handsome man following them with a stoic expression, and cold eyes that make her uneasy. She turns back to Sasuke, who finally opens his onyx eyes._]

**Naruto:** "Sakura! Sasuke! This is Diva, she's our co-star Hayate was talking about."

**Sasuke:** [ _looks the girl up and down. She smiles at him, making him blush and facing away._]

**Sakura:** "Nice to meet you. I'm Sakura Haruna. And he's...Sasuke."

**Diva:** "It's a pleasure to see all of you. I heard I was going to be in your show, so Naruto was showing me the ropes and all."

**Naruto:** "You can have a seat if you want. I'll get you a chair." [ _vanishes, then reappears with a chair, a goofy smile on his face. Diva sets it across from the three. She hears her name, and Saya, Haji, and Riku approach. Diva lifts a hand._]

**Diva:** "These are my cast family, Saya, Haji, and Riku."

**Naruto:** "Hey, there are two of you, Diva?"

**Sakura:** :You're a twin?"

**Diva:** "Yes, my older twin sister Saya. Saya, meet Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke. Everyone, meet my big sister Saya, Haji, and her adoptive brother Riku."

**Riku:** "Nice to meet you at last. Junichi-san has told us all about you."

**Diva:** "So, let's talk about ourselves a little while we're waiting..."

**Naruto:** "Like what?"

**Diva:** "Well, we already know each others names, so let's add more to it. Tell me about yourselves. Interests, hobbies, likes, dislikes, plans for the future."

**Sakura:** "Sounds familiar. Did you run into Kakashi-sensei before you came here?"

**Diva:** "No. Well, since you guys know little about me, I'll go on. My name is Diva. There are plenty of things I like, and nothing I hate. I like to sing, read, dance a little. I like to be with my family and friends. My plans for the future, I rather not say. Go on, what about you, Naruto?"

**Naruto:** [ _points to himself, nervous in front of this beautiful girl. His heart flutters and pounds he can hear it drum in his ears. He swallows. _]

**Diva:** "Naruto?"

**Naruto:** "Right..um...I'm Uzumaki Naruto. I like ramen in a cup and any kind of ramen for that matter. I dislike [ glares at Sasuke]. Well, I hate how you have to wait for the ramen to get done and then pour out the water to eat it. My plans for the future...**to be the best Hokage!**"

**Diva:** "Does your entire world revolve around ramen? There are other foods."

**Naruto:** "Nope, just ramen!"

**Saya:** "Sounds like..."

**Sakura:** "I'm Haruno Sakura. My likes...well...I really dislike Naruto."

**Naruto:** "Heh?!"

**Sakura:** "As for my plans for the future...I don't know quite yet. I hope to be strong as _her_ someday so that when I meet her, we can finish the battle we started."

**Diva:** "That's good. Who is this her?"

**Sakura:** [ _She remains silent, her smile turns solemn, her eyes wander else where as she recalls a time and place long ago, one that can never be buried. The pinkette kunoichi finds herself again and shakes her head._] "No one."

**Saya:** _She seemed so sad... _

**Diva:** "Excellent, last but not least...Sasuke?"

**Sasuke:** "Well, as I said, my name is Sasuke Uchiha. There are plenty of things I hate, and nothing I like. What I have is not a dream, because I will make it a reality. And that reality is to kill a certain someone."

**Diva:** _Sounds like Saya...then again, I shouldn't be surprised. _ "You all have amazing ideals. I hope to get to know all of you more since we'll be working together soon someday."

[ _The day almost seems to spin by, the Blood+ and Naruto cast hitting off on the first day. Soon, plans for production are already in start. Hayate and Junichi discuss the reboot of Blood+ with Naruto, showing the characters on the screen._]

**Hayate:** "What we did here...when I talked to Masashi Kishimoto about your characters and you sent their profiles in, he did an amazing job with their rewriting and redrawing them. Now, since we have Naruto in high definition, making them 3D so that they seem to pop off the screen—I was impressed with how they came out."

**Junichi:** "What do they look like?"

**Hayate:** [_ points to the faces of the Blood+ cast, rebooted. Using a mouse he clicks through the images, now more mature. The first face is Saya. She seems slightly more mature, appearing 17-18 years instead of 16. Her hair is also darker than it was in Blood+. Also, jokingly—she seems more curvy with an more developed bust. Her lips remain the same. The next one is Diva, and like Saya, her hair is darker, with a slight blue tint, her skin its usual paleness, though more defined and beautiful. Her figure and bust have also gone under development. Next, Riku seems taller, older with darker hair and eyes and a slightly different altered to his outfit. Next, Onigen and Karura seem smaller and more innocent. Instead of pixie cuts, they are given ponytails. _]

**Junichi:** "Incredible...that Kishimoto knows his stuff. "

**Hayate:** "If you think that's impressive, wait until you see the backgrounds he's written for them. They're older than they were in _Blood_+. Outwardly, anyway. Plus, we put a few...chiropterans in _Naruto _who will be making their debut later in the near future. I've read what chiropterans are, so I got a little creative. As in, I changed a lot of things, so did Kishimoto. He enjoyed how your characters weren't like those of _Vampire Knight _or _Rosario Vampire_.

"As with most comic book and manga characters, there are often re-imagining versions to a character's past. We've chosen to not primarily follow the storyline unfolded in _Blood+_ or _Blood+ _manga, maybe a few bits and pieces."

**Junichi:** "I see. I guess you've given Saya and Diva these...jutsu, I see?"

**Hayate:** "Yes. It should take about a week, but I want you to get an idea of what will be happening when we cross over vampires and ninjas."

[ _One week later. Screen testing, Junichi and Hayate prepare to direct the episode title The Lullaby. In this episode, it takes place during a flashback with a young Sasuke standing in the rain, the members of his clan long deceased. As his tears mingle with the rain, he hears a voice. Thinking he's hallucinating, he investigates. He wipes the tears from his eyes, hoping and praying that this was a dream and that indeed he did have his family back. The camera zooms in on his back. He runs down the hallway, the voice growing closer and closer. He comes to this basement, the exact second the song stops playing. He hesitates, afraid of what awaits him on the other side. The door creaks open. Taking one step at a time, he squints his eyes in the dimness, the occasional lighting giving him a pathway. He hears something move. He freezes. Peering around the corner, he sees a dark shape sprawled on the concrete. Judging by the long hair and shape, he knows the body is a young woman. And there she was, lying face-down, partially on her right side, her face turned away from him, her arms outstretched above her head. Her raven dark hair hair covered her form all the way to her ankles. She lay motionless. Sasuke didn't even detect movement from her ribcage to indicate that she was breathing. When he got closer, he saw that she wore no clothing. Her skin was fair, like the color of cream. Sasuke knelt down and touched her shoulder. She sprang up so quickly he didn't even have time to recoil, much less defend himself. She struck with lightning speed and precision. Her left hand shot out and closed around Sasuke's ankle. _

_She pulled herself up slowly, gradually. _

_His vocal cords were frozen with fear—he couldn't speak. Those blue eyes of hers softened and she smiled, which made his heart leap. His face turned fifty shades of crimson upon seeing her naked form. How old was she anyway? _]

**Diva:** "Warm...feel warm...hmm.."

**Sasuke:** "What are you doing here?"

[ _The camera lifts and focuses to large nest of what appears to be an oval of cobwebs, the girl not from where the nest sits. It was rather large._]

**Sasuke:** "How long have you been here? Are you just now waking up or something?"

[ _She starts to shiver, curling into a fetal position. Sasuke ponders whether to leave her here or get someone for help. But he knew no one would probably set foot in here again. He couldn't leave her here. He kept thinking and wondering how long she'd been in his basement. She appeared no older than his brother, the two could pass for the same age. He takes her hand, closes his eyes to block her nudity from his mind. Eventually he has her on his back. To his surprise, she doesn't weigh much. He hears her moaning._]

**Sasuke:** "It's going to be okay. Um...who are you?"

**Diva:** ….

**Sasuke:** "Fine, don't talk."

_ Himura

[ _Next scene: Sasuke's apartment home within Konohagakure. Diva sits on the floor, wearing a long simple dress—a piece of clothing Sasuke found that belonged to his mother. Thinking of her made his heart ache. Sasuke looks at her, wishing he hadn't brought her here. He couldn't hold responsibility for a girl old enough to be his sister._ ]

**Sasuke:** "This is crazy. I don't even know why I'm doing this. What am I going to do with you? Do you even remember anything?"

**Diva:** [ _continues to make incoherent murmurs. She touches something around her throat, a chain necklace_]

**Sasuke:** [ _looks at the necklace, the camera focuses on the piece of metal around the young girl's throat. Engraved is a name,_ _ディーバ緋村__._ _He found her name odd, though at least he'd be able to call the ebony haired, mysterious young lady who represented a porcelain doll_] "Himura Diva...is that your name?"

**Diva:** [ _blue orbs, dull, linger on his face. The mention of the name seemed to have made her registered appearance that she was alive and in no harm._] "Diva..Himura. I am Diva Himura."

[ _The scene is called to a cut. A horn blares for dismissal. Junichi and Hayate play the scene over and over again, thinking of a different scenario in which the Uchiha boy could have met the Queen._ ]

Trivia

ディーバ緋村 ( Diva Himura) can be translated into "scarlet village of the song princess". "hi" for "scarlet" and "mura" for "village". "Diva'" can be translated into "song princess", which when translated into Japanese is "Utahime" which literally means "diva" or "song princess." Considering Diva's talent for singing, as well as her once habit for destruction, her name is ironic. "uta" for "song" and "hime" meaning "princess".

Many last names had been chosen for Diva when the time for casting begun. Director Hayate Date at first wanted her with no last name, but seeing as how he wanted her name to be unique, he randomly thought of Himura.

Diva's surname was possible inspired by Himura Kenshin, protagonist of the anime/manga _Rurouni Kenshin _created by Nobuhiro Watsuki.

**Riku:** "We hope you enjoyed the first taste of our crossover. Next week, we'll find out which characters stay, and which ones leave. Soon, we'll be heading into our spin off of _Serenity. _Please vote for your favorite characters and send in your comments. We're also looking for more characters, so if you know any, please let us know."

**Onigen:** "And send in sweets!"

**Kai:** "Not you again."

**Diva:** "It was really enjoyable. I was amazed by Sasuke's maturity the entire time, especially the kid version of him. I can't wait to work with him and the others. I'm already loving this work and we've been hear nearly a week. It's incredible and I love it. I hope I get explored more and have more screen time in this series."

[ _Someone brings her a bottled water. She takes the plastic bottle, looking into the camera again._]

**Diva:** "I promise this won't just be any corny vampire vs. ninja. We'll have creativity, that's where you, our viewers and fans come in. Tune in for the out takes and bloopers. See you soon."

[ _End for now_ ]


	32. Behind the Scenes Part 6

**( _A/N: Thank you all so much for the lovely reviews. Remember, the more reviews the more I update, even on a rainy day such as today._ _Behind the Scenes is almost to a close before I start the second book to Serenity. Also, more books to come if I'm not too busy. C'mon guys, reviews keep me inspired! Dedicated to IceQueenForLife, BloodPokemon101, and wanna see a trick) _**

**Behind the Scenes **

[ _It's a rainy day today for the cast, so for now everyone is laid back, waiting for directions. The fan rattles in the background, a few children are playing, one group if playing pool in the corner, another group watching a movie. Others grab coffee and breakfast and other foods to fuel their energy. Scene opens to Itachi Uchiha. He is standing in the kitchen. Itachi looks through the fridge, trying to find his dangos._]

**Itachi:** "What happened to my dangos?"

[_ Enters a beautiful young woman with long, flowing pink hair kept in a ponytail, shoulder-length bangs framing her fair face; her hair is bound by a black band. Her light blue eyes stare into his onyx orbs. Her name is Chinastu and somehow, with an explored background, it was once hinted that she and Itachi were childhood friends._]

**Chinastu:** "I ate them. Sorry, not sorry."

**Itachi:** "How dare you do such a thing?"

**Chinastu:** "I was hungry."

**Itachi:** "That gives you no right."

**Chinastu:**"Sorry, sorry. Here."

**Itachi:** [ _looks at her blankly, then takes a bite from the dango in her hand_]

**Chinastu:** "Happy now?"

**Itachi:** "You haven't changed."

**Chinastu:** "How long has it been since we've seen each other?"

**Itachi:** "It doesn't matter how long it's been; we're only here to complete our mission. Nothing else."

**Chinastu:** "I see, as usual you're not interested in a woman's infatuation uncontrolled by her hormones. You're the one who hasn't change, as usual."

**Itachi:** "A mutual feeling."

**Chinastu:** "I'm not that kind of woman, thank you."

[ _A dreary scene. Faint splattering sounds came from the open ceiling, hissing as lightning struck the dark sky. The wind tugging at the surrounding trees, and small droplets of water left distinct trails as they trickled down the large Blade, wrapped in ceremonies of white fabric. A large boom echoed into the far distant mountains. The forest green ostentatious canopied over the Akatsuki members, providing a weak cover from the down pouring rain. A set of cold impassive eyes, rippling pearl, gazed upon his partner. _]

**Kisame:** "Tch, we should find some shelter unless you want to catch a cold from this weather."

[ _A blunt declaration left his lips. Clear, small droplets of rain pitter-pattered upon black hair. Soaked bangs idly dangled in front of the apathetic face of Itachi Uchiha. Black globes were fixated on the gloomy, drenched environment. A suggestion from his partner birthed a short conversation between the two._]

**Itachi:** "I suppose you're right. Falling ill isn't in my best interests."

[ _The Uchiha leisurely turned around to face the opposing direction of the landscape he previously stared at. Footsteps followed, accompanied with three concluding words. _]

**Itachi:** "Let's go, Kisame.'"

[ _A set of sharp pupils remained fixed upon the mute Uchiha ( a tendency she developed over the time with her old friend) _]

**Chinastu:** "Itachi, what is on your mind?"

**Itachi:** "What is it, Chinastu?"

**Chinastu:** "It seems something important is on your mind..."

[ _Enters Kisame. Hoshigaki's figure approached the idle raven-haired female. His broad physique provided an aphotic shade for the lady. _]

**Kisame:** "What is a lady doing here all by herself; alone."

[ _A deep disembodied voice left his parted lips. He felt a sudden, vast amount of chakra within her surroundings. She turned around in a fluid movement; this chakra flow was overwhelming, leaving him curious. His reaction was as to be expected by a man; she didn't wear a headband, of course he couldn't know she not the average, fragile, helpless woman. Diva calmly sized him up, her usual smile on her lips as she made the shark-like, tall man wait a moment. He was different than any other person she had seen before; not only his chakra, but his physique left her intrigued. She rested a glance upon his face, speaking in a silvery voice._]

**Diva:** "I was watching the sun come from the clouds. I find it most beautiful."

**Kisame:** "A beautiful sun rise for a beautiful lady."

[ _He spoke with a sincere hint to his tone. Hoshigaki lifted the fleshy folds on his mouth to an upright manner. It had been a while since he had stumbled across such elegance. _]

**Diva:** "I think I've met everyone around here, except you. My name's Diva."

**Kisame:** "Diva? As in Diva Himura...I've heard of you. You're our new cast member in _Naruto_. I knew you looked familiar. You're the one Hayate-sama selected from _Blood+_. You're even more attractive in person."

**Diva:** "T-thank you."

[ _Extending her hand only in acknowledgment of their now bound partnership into Naruto. Kisame raised his broad forearm, accepting the hand presented by Diva, he shakes it, amazed at how soft her skin is; looking forward to his new co-star. _]

**Diva:** "So, may I have your name?"

**Kisame:** "Hoshigaki Kisame."

**Diva:** "It's a pleasure to meet you."

**Kisame:** "The pleasure is all mine. Please, allow me to show you around."

[ _Chinastu steals Itachi's lifetime supply of dangos, a few in her mouth_]

**Itachi:** "Could you not, Chinastu?"

[ _Next scene, Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura. Sakura holds Diva's daughters in her arms, the twins asleep. She snuggles them, inhaling their fresh clean scent. Her green globes travel, going to Itachi and Chinastu, Kisame no longer in sight. Unusual for him._]

**Naruto:** "Is it just me, or does anyone notice that Sasuke's brother spends a lot of time with that girl."

**Sakura:** "Doesn't mean anything. They've been doing that for more than a week now."

**Sasuke:** "Actually, it's been longer than that."

**Sakura and Naruto:** "What?!"

**Sasuke:** "Don't look so shocked, it's annoying."

**Questions **

[ _Chinastu fixes the mic on her shirt, Itachi sits beside her, calm and collective as usual—eyes closed as though in deep meditation. Camera focuses on the two as an disembodied voice begins introductions and start asking questions from fans over the world._]

**Riku:** "Okay you two, let's see. Oh, yes. The first question asks: _Chinastu and Itachi, how long have you two known each other since you two appear to be so...chummy?_

**Chinastu:** "Well...I don't like to give out spoilers, Masashi Kishimoto that's his job to reveal things. But, since you're so curious, Itachi and I have known each other since our Academy days. I had just been enrolled after him. I was picked on my first day, but I chose to ignore it. I didn't want to speak to anyone at all, preferring solitude and then I'm approached by this boy who's first question is, ' would you like to have lunch with me?'"

**Itachi:** "It was only because you looked sad all alone."

**Chinastu:** "He was so sweet. But I didn't take his offer right away, yet somehow he persuaded me. We talked, we laughed—and soon, that was the only friend I made on my first day. Right away, I went home and told my parents. And the next day, I made another friend, this one a boy as well."

**Riku:** "How did that make you feel?"

**Chinastu:** "I didn't feel any kind of way. I ignored how jealous the other girls were. I tried to make some girl friends, but the fact that I was with Uchiha Itachi, they wanted nothing to do with me, even when we got older. They thought we were lovers."

**Riku:** "Wow. So, Itachi, being childhood friends you must share a close bond?"

**Itachi:** "She's my one and only friend. I'll admit, she can read me like a book. Even to this day there hasn't been a thing she doesn't know about me."

**Riku:** "Is she like a sister to you?"

**Itachi:** "Not at all."

**Riku:** "Chinastu, is Itachi like an older brother to you?"

**Chinastu:** "In a way. But I doubt he needs a sister in his life. We both have younger siblings, and they are enough."

**Riku:** "Next question. Are you two going to make an appearance together in the near future?

**Chinastu:** "You'll have to find out."

**Riku:** "What is your weapon of choice; Chinastu."

**Chinastu:** "A katana. Not because of their unique shapes, but it makes you feel as though you're dancing with your opponent."

**Itachi:** "You'd say something like that."

**Riku:** "Amshel, is it true that you're strictly religious?"

**Amshel:** "Why, of course. In this society ruled by ignorance you need a solid foundation of your own to help get you through our messed up system."

**Riku:** "Right. Are you looking forward to working with your new cast?"

**Amshel:** "Very. Though I don't plan on staying long."

**Riku:** "Okay, next question. Are you in fact a homosexual?"

**Please Stand By **

**Riku:** "Sakura, is it true that you're still not over your rivalry with Ino?"

**Sakura:** "Next question."

**Riku:** "You and Chinastu have shown to have somewhat similar traits. How are you two related."

**Sakura:** "Oh, well, she's my older sister."

**Riku:** "Uh...older sister? No one knew you had a sister."

**Sakura:** "It's a secret I've been trying to keep, but since it's out now I see no point. I know what you're thinking, we don't really look alike to some degree and we have different personalities, much like Sasuke and Itachi."

**Riku:** "Are you and your sister close?"

**Sakura:** "Very. Growing up she and my brother constantly doted on me-"

**Riku:** "You have an older brother, too?"

**Sakura:** "Yes. It's all coming out in the open, now. Anyway, like I was saying—my older brother and sister doted on my when I was a child, often protecting me from bullies. There wasn't a dull moment in our household—except when our mom would constantly treat us like kids and she still does. She belittles us for things we do and even then dad is on her side at times, other than that we're a happy family. We have so much fun together, it's crazy."

**Riku:** "How old are your siblings?"

**Sakura:** "Osamu, my brother, is nineteen. Chinastu is eighteen. And you all know that I'm thirteen."

**Riku:** "Your parents must have had your older siblings young, I assume."

**Sakura:** [ _laughs_]

**Riku:** "Out of the three of you, who do you think resembles your mother and father respectively?"

**Sakura: ** "Well, I wouldn't say we favor our parents, but I guess my sister and I resemble our mom and Osamu resembles dad, though more handsome. Sorry, dad. Osamu has mom's looks, her hair and eyes. Chinastu and I have dad's hair, though she was lucky to inherit his eyes—and I got the rest, you could say. We're all fair skinned."

**Riku:** "Are you all ill-tempered?"

**Sakura:** "Well, Osamu is...laid-back, though not lazy and not to be taken so easily because of that. He can be intense, which then switches him to him cracking a few jokes, drawing out a conversation before he gets serious. He's a loving older brother and can be a bit of wild man. Chinastu is bright, cheerful and serious. She doesn't really lash out when she's angry. Since we all have tempers, myself I'm loud in my anger, my older siblings being subtle with their anger."

**Riku:** "Any other traits you share?"

**Sakura:** "Not that I can think of."

**Kisame:** "Is this thing on?"

**Riku:** "Hoshigaki-sama, what's the name of your huge sword?"

**Kisame:** "Samehada."

**Riku:**"What's it do?"

**Kisame:** "It can shred you to ribbons, would you like a demonstration?"

**Please Stand By **

**Riku:** "Next question. Earlier, I discussed with Sakura-chan on the topic of family. Do you have any family? Brothers, sisters, parents, children, lover?"

**Kisame:** "A personal question, but I'll answer it. No brothers or sisters—I would have killed them if I did. Parents are long dead. As for a lover, I used to. She's been dead a long while now. As for children...I have one child."

[ _Camera almost drops, Riku smiles._]

**Riku:** "That's awesome! You must be proud."

**Kisame:** "I don't like to brag."

**Riku:** "Did you have a son or daughter? According to the data books you don't have any children."

**Kisame:** "The data books can eat me. I brought my child here today as a matter of fact so they could see their father on the set. To answer your earlier question, I have a daughter."

[ _The camera man and crew try to picture a feminine Kisame, and shudder at the image. Enters a young light-skinned woman with chin-length raven-black hair with a blue tint, styled so that only her right eye is visible with a skull decorating it. She wears somewhat tight purple and dark jacket, zipped down to reveal some a tank top, as well as dark, short, shorts. She sits next to her father, smiling slightly. The gaped, surprised stares earn Kisame a snicker._]

**Kisame:** "Were you expecting to see a strangely colored female version of yours truly? She takes after her mother. Meet my daughter, Emi.

**Riku:** "I see. Gosh, she's pretty. Emi, right?"

**Emi:** "Yes. Nice to meet you."

**Riku:** "Nice to meet you, Emi. You and your father must be close."

**Emi:** "Yes."

**Riku:** "Just some questions? When were you born, what's your favorite color, your favorite animal, your favorite hobby, etc. Tell us about yourself."

**Emi:** "November 19th. Maroon. Shark. Fighting. I have a lot of things I like, but I don't want to particularly discuss them on television."

**Riku:** "Have you considered being in the same show as your father?"

**Emi:** "Sometimes. But he likes to protect his little girl. He's sheltered me almost all of my life. When I was twelve and had my first...comes at the end of a sentence...do you want to know what he gave me? Napkins. Napkins?!"

**Kisame:** "I think we're done here. C'mon, Emi, let daddy show you around the studio."

_Nathan was not able to give an interview _

_James was unable to give an interview _

_Karl was not able to give an interview _

**Please stay tuned for more interviews from the cast you love so much. **


	33. Behind the Scenes Part 7

**Behind the Scenes **

_Behind the Scenes: Blood+ _

"Here we go." Diva spoke while cutting her hand for the last time.

Saya did likewise.

They stood still for a moment; not even them knowing if they were just letting the blood run down their blades or if it was giving it a second for each of them to prepare for this.

The moment where they ran forward and stabbed each other ended...

Diva had dropped her sword, Saya's weapon pierced through her flesh. Diva clutched onto Saya harder. She wasn't speaking now. Saya grimaced as Diva's nails dug deep into her arm.

It started to thunder.

"Damn, nothing's happening! What's going on?!"

Diva comes from the opposite side of the stage.

"I think Saya pierced my stunt double."

"Cut!"

_Behind the Scenes: Blood+ _

The train made a deafening blare as it clattered along its way.

Two occupants near the back sat quietly.

The girl stared out the window for a long time.

"Haji?"

Said man looked up from the paper he was reading. "Yes?"

"Do you remember...what happened the other day? The day when we left the Zoo."

"..I do."

"That all happened because of my blood. Didn't it? I know it's my fault, and Diva's too."

Haji clutched at the paper in his hands. "Saya."

"I want you to promise me one thing. I want you to promise me when this is all over you'll... you'll..."

"Oh my god, spit it out already!"

"What are you doing here? You're not in this scene Diva?!"

"Cut!"

_Behind the Scenes: Blood+ _

"Amshel, do you know what the lingering death is?"

"You...w-will...pay...for...this..."

"Guess you didn't do your homework, allow me to take you back to history class. The lingering death was a form of torture and execution used in China from AD 900 until it was banned in 1905. In this form of execution, the condemned person was killed by using a knife to methodically remove portions of the body over an extended period of time. It generally consisted of cuts to the arms, legs, and chest, leading to amputation of limbs, followed by decapitation or a stab to the heart."

"There's also another method of torture where one removes the genitals. Shall I give a demonstration?"

"That's not in the script!"

"Cut!"

_Behind the Scenes: Blood+ _

"You couldn't do it...could you?" Diva whispered, leaning and putting her hands on either side of Saya's head.

"Couldn't pull the trigger... no matter what I did, I couldn't fill the hole in my heart. It just kept getting bigger and bigger, because this world is so empty. I don't understand. I thought that if I made him my Chevalier he'd save me from all of this torment...the hell. Even despite the things he did to me in that tower, I was foolish to believe his mind could be persuaded to do so."

Diva pushed herself off of Saya. She then slowly began to peel off her clothing.

"What are you doing?!"

"Giving the audience a show! Join me Nathan!"

"This is not a strip scene! Please keep your clothes-"

A shirt landed on Junichi's head, Nathan's shirt.

"Cut! Please cut!"

_Behind the Scenes: Blood+ _

"Could you pipe it down, we're trying to sleep!"

The door opened, a cloud of steam kissed his face. Haji faced him, a towel wrapped around his waist.

"When you say _we _you mean _you_, right?"

"Cut!"

"Could you pipe it down, we're trying to sleep!"

The door opened, a cloud of steam kissed his face. Saya faced him, a towel wrapped around her body, another styled turban style on her head. She put her hands on her hips.

"You're the one who's making noise."

"Cut...please."

"I think this would look great on you!" Diva held a red sweat with a plunging neckline in front of Saya.

"Um, Diva, I don't know..."

"C'mon, it's modest. No one is going to see your breasts because they're barely there."

Saya deadpanned. "Thanks."

"I'm kidding. You're from underdeveloped. I think I'd put you at a B. Though you're cleavage is barely even there."

"I can't believe we're discussing this on television..."

"Now if you had larger boobies-"

"Can we cut?!"

_Behind the Scenes: Blood+ _

"Who the hell is this?" Kai muttered.

"I am...Salazar. I apologize for intruding, but I needed to see you, at least one of you. To think you're right in front of my eyes."

"Who are you?" asked Saya.

He smiled, putting his hand on his heart. Then spoke the next words that chilled her to the bone.

"I'm your father."

"Who the hell are you, Dark Vader?" said Riku.

"Cut! Riku, you're out of character!"

"Oops. I'm sorry."

Diva walked in wearing a large t-shirt and boy-shorts, drinking orange juice.

"Diva, it is 1:00 in the afternoon, please put some clothes on!"

"Would you rather I go around naked?"

"I'd like that!"

The curtain to Saya's shower was pulled back. She almost screamed, glaring at Diva.

"Wait your turn!"

"You're going to have to make room!"

"Cut!"

_Behind the Scenes: Blood+ _

A voice echoed in his ears, the same one he knew before. Riku stood up from his place from on top of the roof, looking up in the sky.

"Boo."

He tripped over his own feet, landing on his bottom. He moaned. Diva crouched in front of him, smiling.

"Sorry to spook you..."

"Diva!"

"No, it's the Ghost of Christmas Past."

"Cut!"

_Blood+: Behind the Scenes: Episode 24 _

"Saya, my big sister!"

Drops Riku, who groans. Diva leans towards him.

"I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to, please forgive me!"

"It's okay. You're no monster...you're just misunderstood." He touched the back of his neck where she bit him, only to come back with...

"Is this ketchup? Diva!"

"I'm sorry, I was hungry!"

"Cut, stick to the script!"

_Blood+: Behind the Scenes: Episode 24 _

"Saya, my big sister!"

Drops Riku, who groans. Diva leans towards him.

"I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to, please forgive me!"

"It's okay. You're no monster...you're just misunderstood." He touched the back of his neck where she bit him, only to come back with...

"Is this syrup? Diva!"

"I'm sorry, I was hungry!"

"Cut, stick to the script!"

_Behind the Scenes: Blood+: Episode 32 _

"Don't be frightened...soon you will be mine."

Riku gave a small jerk and whimpered. Diva smirked, it quickly turned to a frown.

"Am I really suppose to be doing this? I mean...I'm old enough to be his grandmother's grandmother's grandmother. I can't believe this is in the script and that camera better not be aimed at my butt or breasts!"

"It isn't! Just stick to the script!"

"I can not deal under this conditions! I'm going to my dressing room."

Diva bent down to pick up her clothes, dressing as fast as she undressed and leaving a bewildered Riku. He looked down and covered himself.

"Diva, I want my pants back!"

"They are my pants now! You'll have to take them off of me!"

Saki applied red lipstick to her lips, pouting them. She she loosened the buttons on her nurse outfit.

"Don't you look sexy," said Nathan, wearing a long white coat, the camera kept on his chest, not threatening to go any lower due to censorship.

"Cut, cut! What the hell is going on?"

"Naughty nurse and freaky doctor. I came up with it myself. We were going to see Amshel and film it."

"Help me!" cried Amshel from down the basement. Lukken closed the door.

"_**Cut! For the love of manga and anime, cut!" **_

"Good morning! I made you breakfast!"

"Uh...you cooked?"

Diva frowned. "You know, I **can** do things for myself. I'm not a complete and total spoiled brat," she said. "Sorry, wrong tone of voice. Darn me sometimes. I guess old habits die hard."

Diva suddenly tripped over the rug, spilling the breakfast everywhere and landing awkwardly on her back, the tray on her chest. Saya giggled, then burst out laughing.

"Hey, who set this up?"

"You have egg on your face."

Diva picked up a pancake and threw it at Saya.

"Hey!"

_Behind the Scenes _

A nurse came in the room, bursting in as though she owned the place.

Kai's attention went to her. She was tall. Tiny waist. Long brunette hair thick as a duvet, shiny as a china plate. His immediate attention was a lot of breasts.

And yet she made his skin crawl. To the point where he tried to sit up, so he could get the hell away from-

"Shh...it's okay." As the nurse smiled, she all but shoved herself in his vision. The nurse leaned down, bringing them close together.

"First, are you sexually active?"

"That's not what you're suppose to say!"

"I'll be his nurse," crooned Nathan.

"Cut!"

Personal Qs ( answered by Saya)

**Last movie watched:** _A Cinderella Story _

**Last book read: **_History _

**Favorite TV show:** Don't really have one

**Last TV show watched: **None

**Last game played: **_Monopoly _

**Greatest fear:** Losing loved ones

**Greatest love: **Family, friends, Haji

**Panties, boy shorts, or thongs: **[ left blank]

**Marilyn Monroe or Audrey Hepburn: **Who?

**Coke or Pepsi: **Um...can't decide

**Last thing you ate? **Tempura and boiled eggs

**Baseball or Football? **Baseball. Football is dangerous.

**What time is while you're answering these? **6:00 in the morning

**What's in your closet? **Clothes?

**What are you wearing? **Pajamas

**Car? **[ left blank]

**Watch? **[ left blank]

**Weapon of choice? **Katana

**Best friend? **People I love

**Describe your last dream? **[ left blank]

Personal Qs ( answered by Diva)

**Last movie watched:** _A Tale of Two Sisters_

**Last book read: **_Invisible Man _

**Favorite TV show:** _Naruto_

**Last TV show watched: **_Dallas_

**Last game played: **_Chess_

**Greatest fear:** [ left blank]

**Greatest love: **Onigen and Karura, Saya, Kanin, and Riku

**Panties, boy shorts, or thongs: **Which ever covers my bottom, though I prefer boy shorts

**Marilyn Monroe or Audrey Hepburn: **Marilyn, doll!

**Coke or Pepsi: **Coke

**Last thing you ate? **Tempura and boiled eggs, cabbage, dumplings and steak

**Baseball or Football? **I don't like sports

**What time is while you're answering these? **8:00 at night

**What's in your closet? **Nothing you'll ever see

**What are you wearing? **What do you want me to wear?

**Car? **[ left blank]

**Watch? **[ left blank]

**Weapon of choice? **My hands

**Describe your last dream? **With my girls in a green field, singing to them

**Best friend? **Saya and Riku

Personal Qs ( answered by Riku)

**Last movie watched:** I don't watch those much

**Last book read: **_A Series of Unfortunate Events_

**Favorite TV show:** _Naruto _( Diva got me hooked)

**Last TV show watched: **_The Flintstones_

**Last game played: **_Spades_

**Greatest fear:** [ left blank]

**Greatest love: **Family and sports

**Boxers or briefs: **[ left blank]

**Marilyn Monroe or Audrey Hepburn: **Who?

**Coke or Pepsi: **Coke

**Last thing you ate? **Cookies ( thanks Diva!)

**Baseball or Football? **Baseball!

**What time is while you're answering these? **4:00 in the afternoon

**What's in your closet? **[ left blank]

**What are you wearing? **A tux

**Car? **[ left blank]

**Watch? **[ left blank]

**Weapon of choice? **I don't like fighting

**Describe your last dream? **[ left blank]

**Best friend? **My brother and sister—and Diva!

Personal Qs ( answered by Kai)

**Last movie watched:**

**Last book read: **_A Series of Unfortunate Events_

**Favorite TV show:** _Naruto _( Diva got me hooked)

**Last TV show watched: **_The Flintstones_

**Last game played: **_Spades_

**Greatest fear:** [ left blank]

**Greatest love: **Family and sports

**Boxers or briefs: **[ left blank]

**Marilyn Monroe or Audrey Hepburn: **Who?

**Coke or Pepsi: **Coke

**Last thing you ate? **Lasagna

**Baseball or Football? **Baseball

**What time is while you're answering these? **4:00 in the afternoon

**What's in your closet? **[ left blank]

**What are you wearing? **Ugh...a tank top and khakis?

**Car? **[ left blank]

**Watch? **[ left blank]

**Weapon of choice? **Gun

**Describe your last dream? **[ left blank]

**Best friend? **Ugh...my siblings?

**Onigen:** "Mommy, look! We're in a different place and it's bigger!"

**Karura:** "There's food here, I smell it."

**Onigen:** "Mommy, when are we going to meet the idiot Uncle Amshel was talking about?"

**Diva:** "Soon, very soon."


	34. Behind the Scenes Part 8

**Behind the Scenes **

**Amshel:** "So...you want us? Vampires and humans, in the ninja world? Ninjas and vampires, give me a **_bleep_** break. Do you have any idea how many times that's been used, as if you're the only one to think of that. No offense, sir, but you've officially shown your B-grade roots. According to Diva, _Naruto _is an all star, certified grad A anime that's incredible. And adding us with not serve well with viewers. Ninjas and Vampires? Let me guess, some kind of parody, comedy where we're all dancing and holding hands?"

**Nathan:** "Now Amshel, think about it. Don't be so hard on the guy. Ninjas vs. Chiropterans, it probably won't be as corny as you think it is. _Naruto _is an action, supernatural show as is, so adding us to the mix...wouldn't mess up anything. Maybe Junichi and Hayate won't make it a universe where ninjas and vampires are fighting each other to keep the world safe."

**Amshel:** "But at the same time, it's something that shouldn't be made. It needs to be left alone. When we walk in there they are going to chew us to bits."

**James:** "I agree. I can't see myself in that kind of show. Diva has shown them to me and I refuse. That Naruto is an idiot."

**Diva:** "He makes the show interesting, he's for comic relief. Plus, if you knew his story...he and I actually can relate to one another. So, we're actually going on the set of the show?"

**Riku:** "Hey, guys. It's raining."

[ _It's a rainy day today for the cast, so for now everyone is laid back, waiting for directions. The fan rattles in the background, a few children are playing, one group if playing pool in the corner, another group watching a movie. Others grab coffee and breakfast and other foods to fuel their energy. Scene opens to Itachi Uchiha. He is standing in the kitchen. Itachi looks through the fridge, trying to find his dangos._]

**Itachi:** "What happened to my dangos?"

[_ Enters a beautiful young woman with long, flowing pink hair kept in a ponytail, shoulder-length bangs framing her fair face; her hair is bound by a black band. Her light blue eyes stare into his onyx orbs. Her name is Chinastu and somehow, with an explored background, it was once hinted that she and Itachi were childhood friends._]

**Chinastu:** "I ate them. Sorry, not sorry."

**Itachi:** "How dare you do such a thing?"

**Chinastu:** "I was hungry."

**Itachi:** "That gives you no right."

**Chinastu:**"Sorry, sorry. Here."

**Itachi:** [ _looks at her blankly, then takes a bite from the dango in her hand_]

**Chinastu:** "Happy now?"

**Itachi:** "You haven't changed."

**Chinastu:** "How long has it been since we've seen each other?"

**Itachi:** "It doesn't matter how long it's been; we're only here to complete our mission. Nothing else."

**Chinastu:** "I see, as usual you're not interested in a woman's infatuation uncontrolled by her hormones. You're the one who hasn't change, as usual."

**Itachi:** "A mutual feeling."

**Chinastu:** "I'm not that kind of woman, thank you."

[ _A dreary scene. Faint splattering sounds came from the open ceiling, hissing as lightning struck the dark sky. The wind tugging at the surrounding trees, and small droplets of water left distinct trails as they trickled down the large Blade, wrapped in ceremonies of white fabric. A large boom echoed into the far distant mountains. The forest green ostentatious canopied over the Akatsuki members, providing a weak cover from the down pouring rain. A set of cold impassive eyes, rippling pearl, gazed upon his partner. _]

**Kisame:** "Tch, we should find some shelter unless you want to catch a cold from this weather."

[ _A blunt declaration left his lips. Clear, small droplets of rain pitter-pattered upon black hair. Soaked bangs idly dangled in front of the apathetic face of Itachi Uchiha. Black globes were fixated on the gloomy, drenched environment. A suggestion from his partner birthed a short conversation between the two._]

**Itachi:** "I suppose you're right. Falling ill isn't in my best interests."

[ _The Uchiha leisurely turned around to face the opposing direction of the landscape he previously stared at. Footsteps followed, accompanied with three concluding words. _]

**Itachi:** "Let's go, Kisame.'"

[ _A set of sharp pupils remained fixed upon the mute Uchiha ( a tendency she developed over the time with her old friend) _]

**Chinastu:** "Itachi, what is on your mind?"

**Itachi:** "What is it, Chinastu?"

**Chinastu:** "It seems something important is on your mind..."

[ _Diva wanders the studio, smiling and waving at the new people she hopes to work with in the near future. She bumps into a young blonde boy with blue eyes and a orange jumpsuit. Her hand is clasped in his own._]

**Diva:** "Oh, hello there. I didn't mean to bump into you."

**Naruto:** "It's okay. You don't look like you're from around here. Who are you?"

**Diva:** "Diva. It's nice to meet you. You must be Naruto."

**Naruto:** "How did you...know my name?"

**Diva:** "I've seen your posters and your face has been on TV more than a few times."

**Naruto:** "Thanks."

**Diva:** "Do you think you could let go of my hand now?"

[ _Naruto pulls, noticing that his hand won't come unclasped from hers. He remembers spilling very sticky glue that when dried becomes stuck to whatever and whomever it touches._]

**Naruto:** "It seems as though we're stuck together. Hehehehehe..."

**Diva:** "I'm not laughing. Now what are we suppose to do? Stay stuck to one another?"

[ _She takes him with her, making him lose his balance several times on the way. For someone of average height she was strong, perhaps stronger than himself. People notice their joined hands, whispering, a few girls giggling as well as some jealous comments from his peers_. ]

**Diva:** "We can't let go of our hands while walking. Just ignore them."

**Naruto:** "Diva, this glue is kind of...permanent as you can tell. It probably won't wear off for a while now."

**Diva:** "Is that a fact? Let's go to your trailer."

**Naruto:** "EH?!"

[ Meanwhile]

**Naruto:** "Cup ramen!"

**Diva:** "Is there anything other than cup ramen in this place?"

**Naruto:** "I have milk, too you know."

**Diva:** "That's not what I meant!"

**Please Stand By **

**Diva:** "Oh, sorry about that. I kind of have a temper you know? Where's my big sister?"

**Naruto:** "You have a sister?"

**Questions **

[ _Chinastu fixes the mic on her shirt, Itachi sits beside her, calm and collective as usual—eyes closed as though in deep meditation. Camera focuses on the two as an disembodied voice begins introductions and start asking questions from fans over the world._]

**Riku:** "Okay you two, let's see. Oh, yes. The first question asks: _Chinastu and Itachi, how long have you two known each other since you two appear to be so...chummy?_

**Chinastu:** "Well...I don't like to give out spoilers, Masashi Kishimoto that's his job to reveal things. But, since you're so curious, Itachi and I have known each other since our Academy days. I had just been enrolled after him. I was picked on my first day, but I chose to ignore it. I didn't want to speak to anyone at all, preferring solitude and then I'm approached by this boy who's first question is, ' would you like to have lunch with me?'"

**Itachi:** "It was only because you looked sad all alone."

**Chinastu:** "He was so sweet. But I didn't take his offer right away, yet somehow he persuaded me. We talked, we laughed—and soon, that was the only friend I made on my first day. Right away, I went home and told my parents. And the next day, I made another friend, this one a boy as well."

**Riku:** "How did that make you feel?"

**Chinastu:** "I didn't feel any kind of way. I ignored how jealous the other girls were. I tried to make some girl friends, but the fact that I was with Uchiha Itachi, they wanted nothing to do with me, even when we got older. They thought we were lovers."

**Riku:** "Wow. So, Itachi, being childhood friends you must share a close bond?"

**Itachi:** "She's my one and only friend. I'll admit, she can read me like a book. Even to this day there hasn't been a thing she doesn't know about me."

**Riku:** "Is she like a sister to you?"

**Itachi:** "Not at all."

**Riku:** "Chinastu, is Itachi like an older brother to you?"

**Chinastu:** "In a way. But I doubt he needs a sister in his life. We both have younger siblings, and they are enough."

**Riku:** "Next question. Are you two going to make an appearance together in the near future?

**Chinastu:** "You'll have to find out."

**Riku:** "What is your weapon of choice; Chinastu."

**Chinastu:** "A katana. Not because of their unique shapes, but it makes you feel as though you're dancing with your opponent."

**Itachi:** "You'd say something like that."

**Riku:** "Next question. Earlier, I discussed with Sakura-chan on the topic of family. Do you have any family? Brothers, sisters, parents, children, lover?"

**Kisame:** "A personal question, but I'll answer it. No brothers or sisters—I would have killed them if I did. Parents are long dead. As for a lover, I used to. She's been dead a long while now. As for children...I have one child."

[ _Camera almost drops, Riku smiles._]

**Riku:** "That's awesome! You must be proud."

**Kisame:** "I don't like to brag."

**Riku:** "Did you have a son or daughter? According to the data books you don't have any children."

**Kisame:** "The data books can eat me. I brought my child here today as a matter of fact so they could see their father on the set. To answer your earlier question, I have a daughter."

[ _The camera man and crew try to picture a feminine Kisame, and shudder at the image. Enters a young light-skinned woman with chin-length raven-black hair with a blue tint, styled so that only her right eye is visible with a skull decorating it. She wears somewhat tight purple and dark jacket, zipped down to reveal some a tank top, as well as dark, short, shorts. She sits next to her father, smiling slightly. The gaped, surprised stares earn Kisame a snicker._]

**Kisame:** "Were you expecting to see a strangely colored female version of yours truly? She takes after her mother. Meet my daughter, Emi.

**Riku:** "I see. Gosh, she's pretty. Emi, right?"

**Emi:** "Yes. Nice to meet you."

**Riku:** "Nice to meet you, Emi. You and your father must be close."

**Emi:** "Yes."

**Riku:** "Just some questions? When were you born, what's your favorite color, your favorite animal, your favorite hobby, etc. Tell us about yourself."

**Emi:** "November 19th. Maroon. Shark. Fighting. I have a lot of things I like, but I don't want to particularly discuss them on television."

**Riku:** "Have you considered being in the same show as your father?"

**Emi:** "Sometimes. But he likes to protect his little girl. He's sheltered me almost all of my life. When I was twelve and had my first...comes at the end of a sentence...do you want to know what he gave me? Napkins. Napkins?!"

**Kisame:** "I think we're done here. C'mon, Emi, let daddy show you around the studio."

**Riku:** "Amshel, is it true that you're strictly religious?"

**Amshel:** "Why, of course. In this society ruled by ignorance you need a solid foundation of your own to help get you through our messed up system."

**Riku:** "Right. Are you looking forward to working with your new cast?"

**Amshel:** "Very. Though I don't plan on staying long."

**Riku:** "Okay, next question. Are you in fact a homosexual?"

**Please Stand By **

**Riku:** "Sakura, is it true that you're still not over your rivalry with Ino?"

**Sakura:** "Next question."

**Riku:** "You and Chinastu have shown to have somewhat similar traits. How are you two related."

**Sakura:** "Oh, well, she's my older sister."

**Riku:** "Uh...older sister? No one knew you had a sister."

**Sakura:** "It's a secret I've been trying to keep, but since it's out now I see no point. I know what you're thinking, we don't really look alike to some degree and we have different personalities, much like Sasuke and Itachi."

**Riku:** "Are you and your sister close?"

**Sakura:** "Very. Growing up she and my brother constantly doted on me-"

**Riku:** "You have an older brother, too?"

**Sakura:** "Yes. It's all coming out in the open, now. Anyway, like I was saying—my older brother and sister doted on my when I was a child, often protecting me from bullies. There wasn't a dull moment in our household—except when our mom would constantly treat us like kids and she still does. She belittles us for things we do and even then dad is on her side at times, other than that we're a happy family. We have so much fun together, it's crazy."

**Riku:** "How old are your siblings?"

**Sakura:** "Osamu, my brother, is nineteen. Chinastu is eighteen. And you all know that I'm thirteen."

**Riku:** "Your parents must have had your older siblings young, I assume."

**Sakura:** [ _laughs_]

**Riku:** "Out of the three of you, who do you think resembles your mother and father respectively?"

**Sakura: ** "Well, I wouldn't say we favor our parents, but I guess my sister and I resemble our mom and Osamu resembles dad, though more handsome. Sorry, dad. Osamu has mom's looks, her hair and eyes. Chinastu and I have dad's hair, though she was lucky to inherit his eyes—and I got the rest, you could say. We're all fair skinned."

**Riku:** "Are you all ill-tempered?"

**Sakura:** "Well, Osamu is...laid-back, though not lazy and not to be taken so easily because of that. He can be intense, which then switches him to him cracking a few jokes, drawing out a conversation before he gets serious. He's a loving older brother and can be a bit of wild man. Chinastu is bright, cheerful and serious. She doesn't really lash out when she's angry. Since we all have tempers, myself I'm loud in my anger, my older siblings being subtle with their anger."

**Riku:** "Any other traits you share?"

**Sakura:** "Not that I can think of."

**Kisame:** "Is this thing on?"

**Riku:** "Hoshigaki-sama, what's the name of your huge sword?"

**Kisame:** "Samehada."

**Riku:**"What's it do?"

**Kisame:** "It can shred you to ribbons, would you like a demonstration?"

**Please Stand By **

( **A/N:** The sequel to _Serenity _will be titled _Shift_. And it's coming soon. I hope you guys have enjoyed _Behind the Scenes_ and the story as a whole. It's only a matter of time until it's time to start the sequel and I hope you all fall in love with it as much as you have with _Serenity_. Keep up with the reviews and I might choose you as an OC. Love, peace, and rockets.)


End file.
